Power Plays
by Mirage79
Summary: Bonnie has created herself a new life in a new town with new friends and a new love. But sometimes a girl's past refuses to let her go. Sometimes those new friends, must combine with old friends to defeat a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_Mainly a crossover with TVD and Teen Wolf but had a few of the characters from Blade and Kindred the Embraced, because unfortunately that's just how my mind works! Hopefully I will give each show justice! _

_Characters from all four shows will be slightly OOC because I like the concept of the characters but want them to fit this story. Some things from the shows will be the same but mostly my own idea. I LOVE the idea of Bonnie and Derek, because really Derek Hale is so freakin' hot. Hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter One

The person banging on her front door at 2 o'clock in the morning was going to die. A painful and tragic death, Bonnie Bennett thought viciously as she was startled awake by the sudden pounding on her front door.

Groaning, Bonnie muttered a curse burying her face into her pillow, as instead of it disappearing like she hoped it would, the pounding only got louder and more insistent.

"Who the fuck is that?" the deep, guttural voice to her left demanded, causing Bonnie to groan.

Great, now they'd done it. Whoever the idiot was knocking at her front door was most definitely going to die if her bed partner had anything to do with it.

Lifting her head, she stared into the piercing grey-blue eyes of her bed partner, unconsciously licking her lips as she stared at him. The heavy brows, the pale skin, the dark shadow that lined his jaw. She felt a familiar pull in her stomach as her eyes found his again, noticing the irritation marring his brow.

"I'll go see." She soothed, running her hand over his massive chest.

Damn, he was fine; she thought distractedly, her fingers trailing over the hard muscles of his pale chest down to his well-defined abdominals. Licking her lips, Bonnie smiled at him, olive colored eyes darkening as she swept his naked form with a hot look.

"Fuck that, I'm not letting you answer the door at 2AM in the fucking morning. Might be some psycho." Derek Hale snapped at her, those piercing eyes taking in her naked form appreciatively.

Leaning forward he captured her lips in a kiss that curled her toes. Honestly, one would think that after four years the passion would've at least cooled. But every day she spent with the man, their passion only got hotter and more intense.

Threading his fingers through her hair, he angled her head as he deepened the kiss, a small moan escaping her lips. His other hand, wrapped around her thigh, sliding it over him until …

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he snarled, throwing the sheets back and vaulting to his feet. Bonnie bit her lip as the tight globes of his ass came into view, resisting the urge to lean forward and mark him. He easily had the tightest and the best ass she had ever seen. And considering she hung out with a bunch of werewolves who changed at random, and when they changed back they were naked, that was saying a lot.

"No killing at 2am in the morning." She admonished, grinning when he shot her a dark look. He never did like his play to be interrupted. Which was why, he insisted that they live by themselves, without the pack around them and without any unnecessary interruptions.

Although she supposed whoever was at the door, did not get that memo.

"No promises." He snapped, pulling on his jeans and storming out of the bedroom without bothering to do them up.

Laughing, Bonnie snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed, relishing in Derek scent. Damn the man smelt good. She couldn't really describe it. Wild, intense, addictive. All she knew was that there were times she wanted to roll herself in it, so that she could have his scent on her all day every day. Freakish, yeah definitely.

Yawning, Bonnie frowned as she heard familiar low male voices, arguing. She heard Derek deep timbre, low and warning and then she heard Caroline's plea.

Caroline? The last time she had seen Caroline was about a month ago, when Caroline had breezed into Beacon Hill demanding that Bonnie spend some time with her.

When Bonnie had upped and moved to Beacon Hills after being kidnapped and almost killed by Klaus for the last damn time, Caroline had moved closer to the city. Like Bonnie, she wanted out of Mystic Falls, wanted AWAY from the drama that was Elena Gilbert. Like Bonnie, Caroline wanted a life of her own, that did not involve the Salvatore brothers risking everyone's lives for a woman who played with peoples emotions and their lives like she had a right to.

Caroline also wanted to prove that she could and would survive by herself. She wanted to prove to her mother that she wasn't the spoilt dumb blonde that she had thought her to be, wanted to prove to Elena that life did not begin and end with her, and wanted to prove to herself that she can and will survive without the help of her friends.

And she had. She had proven all her naysayers wrong. She was living in an upscale apartment, as a stylist to some of the richest women in the city. And the only ones who had any confidence in her? Bonnie and Matt.

And that was the reason why, Bonnie Bennett had always been Caroline Forbes' best friend.

Popping her head up, Bonnie tilted her head to one side, listening again. Shit, she recognised those male voices.

Throwing back the sheets, Bonnie snagged Derek's shirt from where she had thrown it a few hours before and slipped it over her head. Looking around she shrugged when she spied her torn leggings, hanging over one lampshade. Making her way to her drawer she pulled out a fresh pair and pulled them on. Glancing at herself in the mirror she grinned.

She looked – well fucked. Her hair was tousled, and not sexily so. Actually it was a mess. Face clean of make-up Bonnie sported a large hickey on the left side of her neck. Rolling her eyes at her fiancé's need to continually mark her, she thought herself well covered for the meeting of her old friends.

"I don't care if the whole of Mystic Falls is burning in hell right now," she heard Derek snarl. "It's 2AM in the fucking morning. Come back later, at a more reasonable hour!"

"Derek, please! I just need to talk to Bonnie." Caroline pleaded, sounding more distraught than Bonnie's heard her sound in years.

"Care?" Bonnie asked, stopping short when she viewed Stefan and of all people Damon flanking her blonde friend. Last she heard Stefan and Damon were exactly on talking terms. If fact last she heard Stefan didn't want anything to do the brother that had banged his girlfriend.

"Bonnie!" ignoring the scowling werewolf that was manning the door like a sentinel, Caroline raced towards her childhood friend, throwing her arms around her.

"Come on in, why don't you?" Derek muttered sarcastically watching as the two women embraced.

"Look Scrabby!" a dark voice snarled from the doorway causing Derek's heavy brows to lower in irritation. "We are here to see the witch! Whether you like it or not."

Derek turned dark eyes on Damon, face darkening with anger.

"I have no qualms whatsoever in staking you, little man." Derek told the vampire, his voice a low growl, eyes flashing amber. "And considering you mean jack shit to Bonnie, me killing you won't bother me one little bit." He snarled.

"Okay, okay, he's sorry!" Stefan interrupted, stepping between his brother and the larger man. The last thing they needed was Damon getting into it with Derek Hale. Because honestly, Stefan didn't think his brother would walk away from it. "But please, we just need to see Bonnie. There's trouble in Mystic Falls."

"And?" Derek asked staring at the younger Salvatore, eyes narrowing. "This means what to me?"

"It means you're a fucking idiot." Damon snapped, going toe to toe with the bigger man. He was still on the other side of the door frame, icy blue eyes glaring at Derek.

Shaking his head at his brother, Stefan waited for Derek's reaction. Because if there's one thing he knew about Bonnie's mate, he had absolutely no patience with anyone that wasn't named Bonnie Bennett.

Irritated one large fist shot out and grabbed Damon by the throat, lifting him inches off the ground, causing Stefan's brows to rise, impressed at the werewolf's easy strength.

Eyes bulging Damon vamped out, snarling as he gripped the fingers around his throat trying to pry the vice-like grip away only to find himself thrown down the front stairs

Speeding towards the fleabag, Damon felt as his jaw shatter from the granite-like things the fleabag called fists connected with his face, rocking back as the 6 foot man took a step out onto the porch of the recently renovated Hale House, massive arms folded across an equally massive chest.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Damon snapped, moving to teach the fleabag a lesson.

Instead Stefan appeared in his path causing Damon to crash into his brother.

"Dammit, Damon, stop!" Stefan insisted, pushing his brother back. "Calm down."

"Fuck you, little brother." He sneered, glaring at the fleabag behind Stefan. "I don't need to take this shit."

"What you need to do, is calm down." Stefan told him firmly, before turning back to the dog. "Please, Derek we just need to come in and talk to Bonnie."

"No."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Damon glared at his brother as if to say, 'See I told you so!'

"Derek." All three men turned at the sound of Bonnie's voice. "Let them up. I think –"she sighed, staring at all three vampires. "I think this is gonna be something we both wanna hear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He couldn't be invited in. Scowling, Damon glared at the smirk on the dog's face as they conducted their meeting on the porch of all things, because even though Caroline and to Damon's consternation – _**Stefan**_ had an invitation to the Hale House, Damon didn't.

And for him to be granted an invitation, every fucking person whose name was on the ownership papers of the house had to invite him in personally. There were five fucking names.

It had to have been the witch's idea. Have five names for the ownership of the house, so should one person be compelled in letting a vampire in, they were still covered because everyone else had to extend the invite.

Smart fucking witch.

And speaking of witch – his Judgey had changed. Dramatically. Gone was the pretty, innocent, gullible little best friend, whom could be manipulated to do whatever the hell he wanted. Usually all he had to do was say that Elena was in trouble, or Elena needed help and the witch was all too willing to put her life on the line for her. Not many people had that kind of loyalty.

Now in her place was some hot, confident-on-the-verge-of-arrogant witch whose emotions were well kept secrets. Someone he knew could not be manipulated any more, because the one ace card he had, now meant nothing to her. Elena meant nothing to her.

_**His**_ Judgey had worn her emotions plainly on her face. Anger, irritation, hurt. She had never been one to harness her emotions, but this woman. This woman was not his Judgey. And Damon honestly didn't know whether he liked it or not.

The Judgey now wore her power and her sex appeal like a much favoured coat. It wrapped around her seductively, tempting a man or a vampire to try and tame her. And Damon wasn't immune to it.

And contrary to popular belief, he hadn't been immune to her. Even back then. There was always something about Bonnie Bennett that spoke to the man in him. Her innocence had made him want to taste it, her loyalty had made him want to claim it as his, and her sass had always made him want to shut her up. Preferably with his mouth.

But back then he had his head so far up Elena's ass that he would've sacrifice anything and anyone. Even his relationship with his own brother.

But what Damon did know was that he didn't like Judgey's choice of bed partner. Derek Fucking Hale. Some shit wannabe Alpha, who Damon was reluctant to admit, had fists like concrete.

He sat in a massive armchair with the witch on his lap, arms protectively around her slender frame, eyes glaring at all three of them as they listened to Vampire Barbie go on about the reason why they were here.

"Sorry, what?" Bonnie asked her, green eyes staring at Caroline.

Sighing Caroline stared at her best friend.

"Elena's gone. Matt's a vampire and Jeremy is –"Caroline swallowed. "- we think Jeremy's is dead."

Sitting up straight, Bonnie held up a hand.

"What do you _**mean**_ you think Jeremy dead? And how the hell is Matt a vampire?!"

"What about your best friend, Judgey." Damon couldn't resist asking, even though he knew the answer. "No comment on Elena's disappearance."

Shooting him a droll look, Bonnie leaned back into her dog's arms.

"What best friend, Damon. She's sitting right there in front of me. Elena stopped being my best friend the day I overheard her say that she was willing to let me and Caroline die at the hands of Klaus to save your pale white ass. In fact she _**gave**_ us to him, for you, so excuse the fuck out of me if I have no sympathy for a woman we –" she pointed back and forwards to Caroline and herself. "-were wiling to die for, but she was willing to _**let**_ die so she could fuck her then boyfriend's brother."

Silence settled around them as witch and vampire glared at one another.

That had been four years ago. Four years since he made the biggest mistake of his life and fucked his brother's girl. Four years since his brother had moved out of the Boarding House when he caught Elena and Damon going at it like rabbits on the dinning room table. Four years since he and his brother had a somewhat civil conversation with each other. And it hadn't made him feel better. Knowing he stole the girl from Stefan.

In the beginning he had literally craved Elena's touch. It was like he _**needed**_ her attention. Her love. She had been the light and the sweetness he had never had. The one person he had been willing to change for.

But the day Stefan had walked in on them fucking – for the second time – and then walked out of both their lives was the day Damon woke up to the real Elena. The Elena who was more like Katherine than either brother realised.

Stefan coughed, trying to lesson the tension.

"Bonnie –"he said, drawing the witch's attention to him. "- we need your help. With Jeremy and Matt." He told her softly.

"Okay, tell me first what happened to Jeremy. What happened to his ring?" she asked Stefan, ignoring a pouting Damon.

Stefan took deep breath.

"They all link. Elena's disappearance, Matt's transition, Jeremy's supposed death." Stefan ran a hand through his hair.

Bonnie raised a dark brow, shooting a glance at Derek.

"So talk."

"Maybe Damon should tell it." Caroline interrupted, turning her glare on the older vampire. "After all it was his girlfriend that got one of our friends's killed."

Glaring back at the blonde, Damon turned his attention back on the witch. Something cold and unfamiliar shifted through him at the sight of her so comfortable on the dog's lap. Something he didn't think he liked.

"For your information, Elena isn't my anything. She _**hasn't**_ been my anything for a very long time." Ever since the day, his brother had turned his back on him and walked out of his life and the realization of what he did got through his thick head.

"Whatever." Caroline scoffed. "You still went running back to her every time she crooked her little finger."

"Look -!" Damon snapped, pointing a finger in Vampire Barbie's face.

"Okay, can we not!" Bonnie snapped at them both, irritated. "Talk." She demanded of Damon.

Scowling at the demand, Damon caught his brother's pointed glare.

"_**Fine.**_" He snapped. "The last six months Elena's been dating a vampire called Frost."

"_**Deacon **_Frost?" it was the first time the dog had spoken since they all sat down on the porch. And when he did talk it was more of an enraged growl.

"Shit." Bonnie whispered, her gaze going to her dogs.

"You know him?" Stefan asked.

Sitting up, Bonnie bit her lip.

"Deacon – Deacon Frost is bad news. Real bad news." She replied softly, her hand rubbing the dog's naked chest soothingly. The low growl coming from the dog had everything in Damon on high alert.

"How do you –"Caroline asked, frowning.

"Let's just hear the rest of the story." The dog rumbled.

Eyes narrowed, he continued.

"Frost blew into town six months ago. He and Elena met at the Grille and they haven't been a part since." He told them. "Elena started changing even more. Became more volatile, needier, bitchier. She couldn't spend more than a few hours away from him. If she did it was like a drug addict waiting for her next fix. Jeremy and I both tried to intervene, get her to take a step back and leave this guy. She refused. So Jeremy thought Mutt could help him out. After all, you had left, Vampire Barbie had left, even my dear sweet little brother had left us all to rot in that stupid little town. So Mutt was the only one left who probably gave a damn." Pausing, Damon waited for a reaction. Instead he got silence. And not condemning silence either. Just a 'get-on-with-it' silence. Even his brother had no reaction.

"Mutt had been visiting Vampire Barbie but got the call from Jeremy to come back to town. He left Vampire Barbie without telling her the reason why, came down to Mystic Falls to help us out when no one else would –"

"Only to get himself killed and then turned into a Vampire!" Caroline snapped glaring at Damon.

"So, question." Bonnie asked, ignoring the tension between the two. "Who turned Matt? You, Caroline or Deacon?"

"Frost." Damon confirmed, suspicious at the look that passed between the witch and the dog.

"Damn." Bonnie muttered. "We need to call Blade." She told the dog softly.

"Not yet. Let him continue." The dog told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Bonnie?" Caroline enquired.

"Soon, Care. Damon."

"So Mutt must have confronted Elena, Frost didn't like it, and snapped his neck. I open my front door to find Mutt's body on my doorstep. He awakes all vampire mode, only _**different**_ vampire mode, I call Vampire Barbie who in turn calls my baby brother for help. Surprise, surprise that he helps _**her**_ out instead of his own flesh and blood."

"Yeah well his own flesh in blood, fucked the love of his life. Twice. So really I don't blame him." Caroline snapped.

"Okay, so what is this about Jeremy being dead?" Bonnie interrupted shooting Caroline a look.

"Jeremy was with Mutt. He's nowhere to be found. His ring was mailed back to me with a message in Elena's handwriting to leave her the fuck alone."

"Where's Matt now?"

"We contacted Tyler before we got here. He's with him." Stefan informed her.

Bonnie drew quite her eyes on the dog.

"Bon? Who's Deacon Frost and why do you know him?" Caroline asked a frown marring her features.

"Deacon Frost –"Bonnie began.

"Is probably one of the baddest motherfuckers you will ever meet." Derek finished for her. "If he is involved, we're going to need help. A lot of help."

Damon scoffed.

"If you're too scared little doggie, I'm sure your mistress will be all too wiling to take care of you." He sneered, unable to help himself. Especially seeing how comfortable the witch was on his lap.

The low growl that came from the werewolf literally filled the air around them, causing Damon to forcibly hide his reaction. He wasn't scared, Damon Salvatore didn't do scared, but he was – wary of the dog.

Damon tended to hole all dogs up n the same category as the Lockwood's. Dangerous but not dangerous enough for him to take notice of. This dog however seemed more raw. More primal. More animalistic.

Still Damon never took the easy road. Beside's it's not as if the witch will let anything happen to her dog.

Rolling her eyes at them, Bonnie hopped off the dogs lap.

"I'll call Tyler and Mason. Tell them to bring Matt over. Also we need to call Scott and Stiles. Get them here. And Derek." She waited until he turned his light grey eyes her way. "We need to call him. _**I**_ need to call him."

Standing up, Damon watched as the dog cupped her face in his large hands, slowly touching her lips with his.

"I know, baby." He told her softly."Go call your father."


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Mason's not dead in my story. In fact in most of the stories I will be writing (there are a few more running around in my head) Mason will be very much alive, because really he's too pretty to die!**_

Chapter 3

"So, _**that's**_ why Mason and Tyler followed you to Beacon Hills." Caroline deducted, shooting her friend a knowing grin. "Because they are your – familiars?"

Bonnie sighed as she waited on the phone for someone to pick up, nodding her head at Caroline.

"Apparently Mason's always known. Which is why he's never really been far from Mystic Falls even though he couldn't stand his brother. And Ty –" she shrugged. "- Ty's always been the brother I can't get rid of."

"Or stand." Caroline piped up grinning, remembering the moody teenager as a child. She hated him as a child but as a teenager, damn. Caroline just thanked the stars that Bonnie was around to get him to calm down.

Initially they had all thought that the two would hook up. Their closeness, Tyler's over protectiveness and Bonnie's ability to be the only one to calm Tyler down, lead them all to believe that one day, Tyler and Bonnie would become _**Tyler and Bonnie**_.

But it had never been that way for them. They were exactly like Bonnie had said. Brother and sister. Not by blood but definitely by heart.

"Hey, he may have been as asshole to everyone else but he never was to me." Bonnie protested, hanging up and trying another phone number.

"Yeah, you're about the only one." Caroline laughed, looking around the bedroom with interest.

It was a typical male room. Dark colors, big screen TV mounted on the wall, freakishly large four posted bed. But Caroline could see the feminine touches around the room as well. Splashes of Bonnie's old life, pictures of Bonnie and Caroline, the lavender colored throw at the end of the bed that Gram's had made her, Bonnie's make up scattered on the man's mirrored drawer.

Wrinkling her nose at the lingering scent of sex, Caroline found herself genuinely happy for her friend.

Bonnie had a life she deserved. She had an extremely hot man who would do anything and kill anyone for her, a family that was actually in her life in a town where the sake of everyone's lives wasn't depended on her and her witchy powers.

"Mase, hey it's me." Bonnie greeted, plopping down on her oversized bed.

"Lil Bit?" his voice came across scratchy and low.

Caroline's ears perked up and the sound of Tyler's uncle on the other end of the line.

Damn another man that was incredibly hot. Mason Lockwood. Older, sexier and hotter than almost anyone Caroline knew, Mason incited many a girlish fantasies when she was younger.

Her and Elena use to fight over who would marry him when they got older, but Mason never really paid them much attention. He was polite enough but usually he would be teasing Bonnie, drawing reluctant smiles and exasperated eye-rolls from the petite girl.

"Yeah, can you go pick Ty up and meet me at the House? Something's come up." Bonnie asked softly, causing Caroline to roll her eyes. Like Mason would turn her down. Mason _**never**_ turned Bonnie down.

He spoilt her. Always had and always would. Mason filled the hole in Bonnie's life when it came to an older male role model. When Grams had died it was Mason, Caroline and Tyler there for her. Elena had too much on her hands with the Salvatore brothers and Bonnie's dad was always a no show in her life. If Tyler was the brother-around-the-same age, Mason was that older brother.

"Yeah, we'll be there in half an hour."

Just like that, no questions, no protests at being awaken at 4 o'clock in the morning. Just immediate acceptance.

"Thanks." Hanging up, Bonnie scrolled through her phone again.

"So, Blade?" Caroline asked her, finally voicing the question that had been on her mind for the last 30 minutes.

To say that Caroline had been blown out of the water when she had received a call a few years back telling her that the man they all thought was Bonnie's real father, actually wasn't, was an understatement.

Caroline had never liked Rudy Wilson. She had always thought he was a poor excuse for a father. Leaving his teenage daughter to fend for herself while he went off on 'business' trips, had put him on her shit-list from a very young age.

But the fact that he at least stuck around put him higher on her shit-list than Abby Bennett. Because really, Caroline thought Abby Bennett was the biggest fucking coward there was.

She remembered receiving a cryptic call from Derek, ordering her to New York where he and Bonnie had been visiting a member of Derek's pack. She remembered arriving to find a stunned Bonnie and a tearful Abby. She also remembered Derek forcibly restraining her when she tried to kill Abby for hurting Bonnie once again.

"The man we all thought was my father is actually not." Bonnie had told her still stunned, once Abby was shown the door by a visibly angry Scott. "Abby decided to tell me who my real father was and that Rudy Wilson is just some chump she conned into marrying because my 'real' –" she exaggerated using air quotes. "- father was a one night stand she'd rather forget. Rudy just happened to come into her life at the right time for her to pawn her unwanted child to."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie." Caroline had told her, hugging her friend.

"It's fine." Bonnie had said, determination lacing her voice. "I'm fine. I'm moving on. Abby means nothing. Da – Rudy means nothing. I have what I need. A family. A place where I belong."

And Caroline had been happy for her. Really happy for her. Because out of all of them from Mystic Falls, Bonnie had been the one who had suffered in silence the most.

Bonnie paused, an unnamed emotion crossing her face.

"What about him?" she asked slowly.

"Have you spoken with him lately?"

Bonnie nodded, not meeting Caroline eyes.

"We've been - communicating."

"Communicating? Is that Bonnie speak for him calling and you ignoring him?" Caroline asked her friend archly, grinning when she rolled her pretty green eyes at her.

"No. We've had conversations. Kind of. He doesn't really speak much." Bonnie told her, frowning slightly.

"Well at least I finally get to meet him." Caroline shrugged, smiling at her friend, a little excited. "I finally get to meet the man who is your – real father." Caroline finished.

"Baby." Caroline turned at the sound of Derek's voice at the door, resisting the urge to sigh. Damn the man was straight up hot. Tall, dark, wild. He was definitely a man that granted a second look, third, even a forth look.

He was a big man, tall hitting at least six foot, but somehow his mere presence always made him seem bigger, taller. Jet black hair cut close to his head, bright grey-blue eyes with incredibly thick black lashes. He always had several days growth of stubble lining that impressive jaw, and his brows were almost always in a frown, unless he was looking at Bonnie. Broad shoulders, and a hard muscular body, that was always in jeans, shirt and a black leather jacket.

Yeah Derek Hale was definitely a hot piece of something. But what made Caroline like Derek even more was that the man was totally in love with Bonnie. He had locked onto her at first sight and refused to let her go or take no for an answer.

"Blade's here."

Caroline watched as Bonnie took a deep breath before turning to her, a slow, confident smile on her face.

"Okay." She said softly. "Let's go introduce you to my father."

"Bonnie." The large man growled in greeting, causing every single hair on Caroline's back to rise in alarm.

Caroline stared almost stupefied at the appearance of the man who just so happened to be her best friend's father.

He was well over six feet tall, dark ebony colored skin, wide well-muscled shoulders barely contained in the black shirt he wore and the gothic looking leather trench coat. Tight leather black pants, with holsters strapped to each thick thigh, and black combat boots.

He was totally motionless, his face expressionless as his attention seemed to be totally focused on one small little witch, who stared back at him with a similar expression.

It seemed as if a battle of wills was being played out between the two. Father and daughter stood almost glaring at one another, neither refusing to look away, neither refusing to be the first to back down.

And although Bonnie looked nothing like the man before them, it seemed as if her new attitude 'fuck you' may have been from him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait a fucking minute. Your daddy, Judgey is a vampire!" Damon demanded, disbelief lacing his tones. He started laughing. "How's that for fucking karma. The judgmental witch, who has voiced on many occasions how she hates vampires, came from one!" he crowed, laughing his stupid head off. "How the hell did _**that**_ happen?" Damon asked still laughing.

Caroline gritted her teeth, glaring at the laughing vampire. Although if she were honest with herself she had wondered that herself.

Weren't they at the total opposite ends of the supernatural scale? Witches and Vampires weren't supposed to procreate. How did that even happen?

Bonnie had told her that because Blade was a Dhampir – half human, half vampire – and Abby was a Bennett witch, shit happens. And that shit, Bonnie had told her dryly, was her.

Resisting the urge to chuck something at Damon who continued to laugh his ass off, Caroline clenched her fists, ready to lay into him with a scorching tirade. But it seemed as if she didn't need to.

No one saw him move. No one sensed him moving. But suddenly Damon was slammed up against the wall, with a stake shoved in his shoulder, and a knife to his throat.

"Son of a bitch!" he roared in pain.

"I don't like you." Blade rumbled softly, increasing the pressure of the knife against his throat. He easily held Damon up against the outside wall of the Hale House, dust and plaster falling around them.

Snarling, Damon tried to throw the bigger man off, only to have him slam his head against the wall again, causing Caroline to suppress a giggle.

Damon Salvatore was use to being the biggest bad ass in town. He was use to the one doing random acts of violence. He was use to being the one everyone was wary of. But come to Beacon Hills, and Damon was a little boy in a very big pond.

"Blade." Bonnie said softly, green eyes on the man clad in leather. Behind her stood her werewolf family. Derek immediately behind her, Mason and Tyler, flanked her on either side, and Derek's protégée Scott, stood slightly in front of her like a wall of protection. All four men, stood tense, ready to protect their witch if need be, but not wanting to get in between the fight that was brewing.

Snarling, Damon punched Blade in the face, dislodging the man's sunglasses as they clattered to the porch floor, probably expecting him to at least release the choke hold he had on him, only to have the taller man's head snap to one side, before slowly turning back and slamming him back into the same wall this time harder.

"Dude, we just got that wall installed!" Stiles, Scott's best friend protested, drawing a quick glare from Blade before Damon snarled at the man holding him against the wall as if he were a rag doll.

Caroline couldn't stop the gleeful smile that crossed her face. She could see from the look on his face, Damon was stunned at the power and the ease at which the man held him. And he didn't know how to handle the fact that he was being beaten by someone else. Oh what good times! Caroline thought gleefully.

"Okay I have $50 on Bonnie's daddy!" Caroline whispered to Stefan, who had saddled up beside her.

"No fair." He whispered back, not at all worried that his brother was having his ass handed to him, for the second time in 24 hours. "_**I**_ was going to bet on him!"

Caroline absolutely _**loved**_ this Stefan. This Stefan knew how to have fun. This Stefan wasn't weighed down by Elena and her dramas.

"He's your brother; you're supposed to bet on him." Caroline reasoned, chuckling when he shrugged.

"Blade!" this time harder more forceful causing the man to jerk his head to one side and glare at her, and the two Mystic Falls vampires to jump guiltily.

"Put him down." Bonnie commanded slowly, arms folded across her chest, staring at the dark man unflinchingly.

A sinister smirk flashed across his dark face as he bared his teeth at her.

"Gladly." He rumbled, pressing the knife in deeper.

Scowling Bonnie raised her hand before flicking her fingers. The knife Blade had to Damon's throat shot out of his hand, before he was picked up by an invisible force and carried away from Damon.

Eyes bleeding black, Damon moved to attack Blade only to have him slammed back into the wall again, causing even more plaster to rain down around him.

"Bons, really! Dude!" Stiles complained, pointing at Damon and the damaged wall.

"Little girl." Blade warned, not even bothering to struggle against the power that held him.

"Kill him later." She told him, ignoring the dark look Damon shot her way. "We have more important things to deal with."

Father and daughter continued to glare at one another before an almost non-decipherable nod, caused Bonnie to release him from her hold.

Inclining his head he turned to Damon who was still held up against the wall.

"Talk bad about my daughter again and even she won't be able to stop me from killing you." He growled body tight with tension.

Damon sneered at him, but kept his mouth shut, finally showing some intelligence.

"Dang, it." Caroline whined. "There goes a quick fifty bucks!"

Shaking his head at his brother and shooting Caroline a small grin, Stefan moved cautiously before the dark man.

"Stefan Salvatore." He introduced holding his hand out to him. "A friend of Bonnie's."

Blade stared Stefan in the eyes, barely moving. To his credit, Stefan didn't back down from the glare, instead continued to hold his hand out to the man.

"Blade." Was the cryptic response, before his shook Stefan's hand in a short sharp shake.

"This is Caroline." Bonnie introduced, walking up beside Caroline and slipping her arm through hers.

"The best friend." The man growled, those light brown eyes, flecked with red sweeping over Caroline.

Grinning, Caroline turned to Bonnie.

"You told him?" she asked, unbelievably touched. Although she didn't know why. Maybe it was because even though she had just met her real father, Bonnie still saw it fit to mention Caroline as her best friend.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie nodded.

"He asked, I answered. And that is Damon. Stefan's brother." Bonnie waved to the visibly angry vampire who continued to glare at Blade.

"So, Deacon Frost." Blade prompted his voice low and gravelly, causing Caroline to shudder. His voice scraped along her nerve endings causing a reaction that she felt somewhat uncomfortable with.

"Inside." Bonnie told him. "We'll talk inside."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stefan had heard about Dhampir before. He thought them to be folklore. Legends. Things to tell newborn vampires to scare the shit out of them.

Apparently not so.

Staring at the man who was leaning against the wall from them, Stefan resisted the urge to gawk.

There was something just so inherently dangerous about the man that made Stefan feel as if his Ripper persona was nothing but a little kid playing bad.

His presence seemed to dominate the room and he could tell the only people he didn't make nervous was Bonnie and Derek.

His brother, sat slouched in a chair, nursing a glass of bourbon, glaring at Blade from across the room. Mason, Tyler and Scott sat not far from Bonnie, always close to her, always protective, while Caroline sat right next to her best friend, those dark brown eyes constantly flicking back to the dark man, fascination on her pretty face.

On Caroline's other side sat Matt, pale, shaking and refusing to look at anyone. Instead he stared at his hands blankly. Derek sat next to Bonnie, protective in his silence, occasionally shooting Damon a mocking smirk. And then there was the only human in their midst. Stiles, who like him continued to gawk at Blade like he was some lab experiment.

Shifting his attention back to Blade, Stefan viewed him silently.

The man wore shades. Even in the house. Yet Stefan could tell that he was studying each one of them, cataloguing their weaknesses and filing it away for some future reference.

And the man was so – still. There was never a wasted movement. One would think he were a statute if it wasn't for the fact that Stefan could hear the slow beat of his heart.

"So what's the deal with Frost?" Stiles piped up, startling Stefan from his musings.

"Blade." Bonnie prompted, turning her attention to the silent man.

"Deacon Frost's main objective is to become what we call La Magra, a vampire Blood god." Blade rumbled, as he slowly straightened to his full height. Massive arms hung loosely at his side, his body deceptively at ease, but Stefan could tell that at any given moment he could and would take out every person he deemed a threat. "He wants to rid the world of all humans, believing that they are lesser beings and wants this world to belong to the vampire race with him as sole ruler."

"Great, another man on a power trip. Just what we need." Stile muttered.

"He was once a scientist wanting to find the key to mortality. He conducted experiments on people, young pregnant women, with vampire blood."

"Son of a bitch." Damon cursed.

"One of his victim's boyfriend just so happened to find where he was holding his girlfriend. He broke in, a fight ensured and Frost was injected with that same blood. Because of the concentration of the dosage he was turned."

"So, wait." Caroline piped up. "I'm confused."

"No surprise there." Damon muttered, earning a censoring glare from Stefan.

"Just how__concentrated _**was **_that blood?" she asked, ignoring Damon. "Did he die? Because how is it that we –"she indicated pointing to Stefan, Damon and herself. "– need to have in order to become one, whereas he doesn't?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, Care." Bonnie interrupted drawing her friend's attention. "You guys aren't the only breed of vampires around. Just like Ty and Mase aren't the only breed of werewolves around."

"Well, shit." Caroline mumbled, confused.

"There are many different breeds of vampires around, Caroline." Stefan resisted the urge to chuckle as Caroline's reaction to Blade saying her name. It was an interesting reaction for a girl to have about her best friend's father. "You three are from an ancient line, created by Esther Mikaelson. Created by having the blood already in your system before dying. Then you have to ingest human blood to complete the transition. But even before her there lived other vampires. Older, more powerful. More deadly. Frost belongs to the House of Erebus –"

"Erebus as the Greek god of shadow and darkness." Stefan asked, frowning.

Blade turned his attention to him, his face immobile, but Stefan could feel his assessing stare.

"You are correct. Frost's line is descended from him. There are many ways for them to sire vampires. But the most common and effective way is for them to bite a mother when she is pregnant, thus ensuring the child she bears is a vampire."

"Well, shit." Caroline muttered.

"They are ruled by a council of 12 leaders. One from each tribe. Frost's aim was to kill each leader of the House of Erebus as part of a ritual to summon the blood god La Magra, and to become one with La Magra. Unfortunate for him and fortunate for us he was not able to complete this ritual as he was stopped by myself and by Julian Luna."

"Who the hell is Julian Luna?!" Damon asked, speaking for the first time since Blade laid him on his ass.

"Julian Luna is the Prince of the breed of vampires known as the Camarilla –"

"_**Prince**_." Caroline asked, stunned. "They get a Prince?"

"It is not known exactly where they descended from but there are five tribes within their ranks. Each extremely powerful in their own right. Julian governs them all."

"So we have vampires descended from gods, vampires descended from royalty and vampires descended from powerful witches. Great." Stiles muttered, throwing up his hands. Stefan supposed that as the only human in their midst he had to have been a little bit nervous.

"So what would his purpose be in romancing Elena, possibly killing Jeremy and turning Matt into a vampire?" Stefan asked Blade.

"Me." Bonnie said softly causing everyone to jerk their head towards her.

"Bonnie –"Derek warned.

"A few years ago when Derek and I were in NYC. We were visiting one of the packs nightclubs and Frost happened to be there." Bonnie paused her eyes on Blade's.

"Frost could sense Bonnie's power." Blade continued on when Bonnie fell silent. "He sensed that she wasn't just an ordinary witch."

"He also saw the loyalty she commanded." Mason spoke up, light blue eyes on Bonnie. "He saw us, and our loyalty to her."

"And he wanted that for himself." Blade finished, staring at the Beacon Falls crew. "He wanted someone who would inspire that kind of loyalty by his side."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What it was, was he sent a tribe of his minions after us, expecting the guys to be too busy fighting to protect me." Bonnie shrugged. "He learnt that I can handle myself."

"Actually what she did was rip the head off a couple of his – men, minions whatever the hell he calls them." Stiles spoke up, laughing. "That was enough to catch his attention."

"You can't kill these guys any other way but by decapitation or _**silver**_ stakes." Bonnie defended. "And Blade told us that was the only way for them to die."

"So you." Blade interrupted the two, suddenly standing before Matt. "You were turned."

Blinking Matt stared up at the man, eyes wide, shooting Bonnie a pleading look.

"What?" he squeaked, obviously freaked out by the looming man in front of him.

"Bonnie, you know what happens when Frost turns someone." He told her, his eyes never leaving Matt's.

Bonnie stepped beside the big man, staring down at Matt, who turned wide eyes on her.

"Yes." She sighed.

"What happens?" Caroline asked, not liking the cold calculating look on Blade's face and the resignation on Bonnie's.

"When Frost turns someone, they essentially become under his control." Bonnie said softly, watching as Matt's body tensed.

"Control? Bonnie?" Carline asked quietly, her eyes flicking from Blade to Matt and then to Bonnie.

"Mind control, Care." Bonnie stated, her fingers touching Blade's wrist. Caroline blinked as she saw the bigger man gripping a long thin silver sword.

"Bonnie!" Caroline warned, not liking the way Blade was staring at Matt.

Matt started laughing, his face changing from the sweet friendly look she was so use to, to something different. Something darker with a touch of insanity. Something not quite right.

"Bravo, Bonnie." _**'Matt**_' clapped, his voice changing from those deep tones she was use to, to something that was coldly hypnotic. It wasn't Matt's voice.

Mocking laughter filled the room, as Blade snatched _**'Matt'**_ up in a hard grip around his throat.

"What are you gonna do, Blade?" _'__**Matt'**_ mocked the taller man, his voice not his own. "The witch won't let you kill one of her closest friends."

"Won't she?" Bonnie asked the laughing blonde, moving so fast that Caroline didn't even see her.

Caroline gasped as _**'Matt'**_ screamed in pain. Bonnie stood coldly beside Blade, her hand buried deep in '_**Matt's'**_ chest.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed, moving to grab her friend only to have Tyler snatch her up and shoved her into a shocked Stefan, who automatically grabbed her. Derek appeared beside Bonnie, face transformed eyes flashing red.

'_**Matt'**_ started laughing, as he stared into Bonnie's eyes.

"Took you long enough, Bonnie." He cackled, coughing up blood, his blue eyes turning a cold silver.

"Bonnie!" Caroline moved to intercept her only to slam into a wall of werewolves that consisted or Mason, Tyler and Scott. Scowling she vamped out, shoving Tyler who snapped back into place before her.

"Wait, Care." He ordered, face hard and unreadable. "Just – wait. Please."

"You are to leave my friends alone, Deacon." Bonnie told him pleasantly, her arm flexing causing _**'Matt'**_ to shudder in pain.

"Easy enough to abide by." _**'Matt'**_ told her conversationally, smirking. "Join me."

"No thank you." Bonnie said politely. "You've been warned, Deacon. Give me Jeremy and I can promise your death will be a merciful one. Deny me and I will make sure that after I'm done with you, Blade will make you wish you were dead."

'_**Matt's'**_ smirk only got wider as he leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

"Promise?" he whispered seductively.

Eyes cold Bonnie reached up with her other hand, her fingers touching his forehead as she whispered something underneath her breath.

Caroline watched as Matt crumbled to the ground and Bonnie was left standing, her hand bloodied up to her wrist, her fingers clenched in a fist.

"Matt!" Caroline screamed breaking through the wall of werewolves and going to his side.

"What the fuck Judgey!" Damon snarled from behind them. Stefan stood stunned, eyes on a fallen Matt.

Suddenly Matt gasped his eyes shooting open as his hand went to his chest immediately.

"Matt!" Caroline cried, hands cupping his face.

"Bonnie." Blade rumbled softly, touching her arm.

"Matt's fine. Deacon's hold over him, is no more." Bonnie said flatly, opening her bloodied fist. Black smoke rose seductively from her hand, curling in small swirls, laced with red. The smoke curved around Bonnie's wrist, down her fingers, weaving between the digits. Murmuring something softly, everyone watched as the smoke slowly dissipated, until all that was left was Bonnie and her bloodied hand.

"What the fuck was that?" Damon asked, watching as the witch stared at her bloodied hand.

"That –"Bonnie stated softly. "– was me, severing Deacon's tie to Matt."

"What the fuck!"

"When Frost turns someone, he essentially creates a minion. Someone under his complete control." Blade informed him, watching as Derek took Bonnie gently by the arm and lead to the open planned kitchen. "Matt was used as a spy. Frost would've known that your first point of call would have been Bonnie. So he left Matt on your doorstep."

"Then what the hell did Judgey just do?!"

"She ripped that bond from Matt." Stefan guessed his eyes on Derek and Bonnie as Derek gently washed the blood from Bonnie's hand. "Frost doesn't have that hold over him now."

"Then why the hell didn't she do that before?"

"To send Frost a warning." Blade answered, reaching down to hold a hand out to Matt. Matt gripped the older man's hand as he was easily pulled to his feet. "To let him know that we are onto him."

"Well shit."

"Matt?" Caroline asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Matt swallowed, hand rubbing his chest.

"It was like; I could hear and see everything. But it was like I was watching a movie. I couldn't react; I couldn't warn any of you, I couldn't even speak. He was controlling my every move." Matt croaked, his eyes finding Bonnie's as Derek lead her back into the room. "Bon?"

"Hey, Matty." She smiled tiredly.

Matt took a step towards her, stopping at the low warning growl that came from Derek.

"I – I could hear his thoughts, Bon. He's – _**insane**_. He will stop at nothing to have you. Even if it means, everyone else dies."

Bonnie smiled, as she gripped Matt's upper arms.

"I know." She told him, ignoring the growling that came from her mate. "But _**I **_won't let that happen. _**We**_** –"**she indicated to the group around her. "Won't let that happen."

Matt took a deep breath as he stumbled back slightly.

"Scott, can you take Matt to one of the guest's rooms please?" Bonnie asked the younger wolf, her eyes still on Matt. "He needs rest."

"Sure." Scott replied, waiting as Matt turned around.

Watching as her friend left the room, Bonnie turned to Blade, jade colored eyes staring at him.

"We need to come up with a plan." He told her. "And this time, no letting anyone walk away."

_**(Review and Review please! I'm gonna TRY and update 1 – 2 chapters a week, depending on how the flow goes. Although next week may be the last until AFTER Christmas. Family celebrations and all. Hope you all enjoy!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Honestly it's greatly appreciated! Gitan312, naleysocute23, VNC and to sheikazutaralover, great minds think alike! Although it may not be the pairing you anticipated! Thanks guys!)**_

_Nothings mine but the plot… although if I could I'd claim Derek, and Mason, and Tyler and … well you get the idea!_

Chapter Five

Deacon Frost found himself flung across the room, his body crashing into the wall with enough force to create a dent where his shoulders and his head hit, causing the very authentic Da Vinci painting to crash to the floor, shattering the protective glass around it.

"You pissed her off." A petulant voice commented watching as the tall lean man lay motionless on the ground.

Deacon blinked from the floor, staring at the ceiling a slow smile crossing his pale features.

"She is amazing," he breathed, ignoring the almost audible eye-roll from the brunette on the other side of the room. "That power," he breathed in deeply as if he could smell her scent. "- the control she has. It's enticing, addictive." He said, slowly coming to his feet, he met the dark brown of his companion.

"It's _**Bonnie**_" the brunette spat, derisive in her disgust, annoyed that he seemed so enthralled by her ex-best friend. "She is nothing without her powers."

Brown eyes flashing fire, the brunette almost sneered at the look on Deacon's face. She didn't like it. Didn't like the enamored look on _**her**_ lover's face for her ex-best friend. Bonnie Bennett was nothing compared to her. And will _**always**_ be nothing compared to her.

"The same could be said about you, _**Elena**_" He mocked gently as he stalked towards her, causing her to take a deep breath, anticipation simmering along her nerve endings. "Some would say that your importance is from the fact that visually, you are the exact duplicate of a certain ancestor of yours. Katherine ring a bell?" he asked her softly, placing a hand on either side of her and boxing her in. He leaned closer, causing Elena's eyes to drift shut, those long eyelashes, brushing his cheek.

"Take away the face, Elena, and what do you have, hmmm?" he murmured, his voice seductive and dark, trailing an almost visible hand across Elena's skin, making her shiver slightly.

Lifting her chin, Elena opened her eyes, staring into ones that were the color of swirling mercury, licking her lips at seductive insanity, glaring so obvious from his gaze.

Deacon Frost was a different kind of man. The man was magnetically smoldering, from his almost translucent skin, long lean sculptured body and dark blonde hair. His smiles always had a sinister edge, as if thinking of the most painful way to kill you. The glint in those silver eyes was always laced with scorn and a touch of insanity, making you extremely nervous when meeting them head on, forcing you to look away. Elena couldn't stare into those eyes for long periods of time. Even though they had been together for the better part of three maybe four months, Elena couldn't stare into those eyes without being the first to look away. Besides, Deacon didn't tolerate insolence, and staring at him without refusing to look away, would only anger him. It was a blatant sigh of disrespect for his leadership and his authority. And Deacon's anger wasn't something that Elena liked to provoke.

But what attracted Elena to Deacon was the power emanating from the man. It was magnetic and tempting. Chilling and alluring all at the same time.

When he had walked into the Grille that day Elena was immediately captivated by him. By his smooth, arrogant gait, the slow seductive smile he flashed her way and the lust _**she**_ had incited in his gaze.

Elena had always been attracted to powerful, mysterious men. This was why Stefan had caught her attention. The anonymity about him, the secrets he held. He had been so compelling, capturing the attention of every girl at school, even Bonnie, whose head was not easily turned by a pretty face, had commented on how hot he was. There was something wild about Stefan something that she wanted to claim.

And when he had made a point in pursuing her, Elena felt a kind of power that became – addictive. For Stefan there was no other girl, despite Caroline's flirtations and almost every other girl in school introducing themselves to him. He had been focused on her and her alone.

But she soon got bored with Stefan. The more he fell in love with her, the more – predictable he became. The excitement that once was their relationship had fallen into a dull patch.

His love bored her. His dedication bored her. Which was why she had turned her attention on Damon.

Elena almost sighed. Damon had been a fun ride. Passionate, exciting, dangerous. He would literally kill for her, and he had on many occasions. If there was a choice between the whole town on Mystic Falls and Elena, Damon would've chosen Elena, every single time.

And sleeping with Damon behind Stefan's back had added a sense of excitement that Elena became addicted to. Playing each brother off was a powerful feeling. Honestly she understood why Katherine did it. To have two such men fighting over you was an amazing feeling.

But like Stefan before him, Damon too became boring. Predictable. Especially when Stefan walked in on them fucking and he turned around and walked out on them that same say. Although, that had surprised Elena. Stefan finding the balls enough to leave her.

But Damon had to turn around and wallow in _**his**_ guilt for screwing his brothers' woman. Cry me a fucking river… Elena had thought. And like Stefan before him Damon and his guilt became boring.

But then enter Deacon Frost who made both Damon and Stefan seem like little boys. Deacon who exuded power and authority. Deacon, who had a darkness about him that touched her soul, awakened her desires and captured her attention.

Deacon Frost was one hell of a dangerous man. And he was hers. Just like she knew he would be. Because once Elena always got her man.

"I am ten times the woman Bonnie is." She stated arrogantly shooting him a knowing look. After all he came on to _**her**_. Not the other way around. He was the one who sauntered up to her, arrogant smile gracing those thin lips and hit on _**her**_. _**He **_did the chasing not her. _**He**_ pursued her.

Deacon's smile widen as he reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair lovingly causing Elena to close her eyes at his cool touch. The things he could do with his hands. Elena shivered in pleasure. Even Damon couldn't make her body respond the way this man could. Deacon made Damon seem like a novice.

"So you keep saying." Deacon murmured, brushing his lips against her brow. "Now go get changed. We leave in an hour." He told her smiling into her eyes.

Elena sighed, reaching up and brushing his lips with a desperate kiss she missed the rage that flashed across his face at her action.

"Elena." He reprimanded sternly, taking a step back. "What have I told you?"

Elena sighed again, _**detesting **_the rules he had laid down right at the beginning of their relationship yet knowing she was so addicted to him she couldn't, _**wouldn't**_ protest. Besides, the control he had over her and her body, the way he made her feel, was amazing.

Elena swallowed as she stared into the icy silver eyes. They were such temperamental eyes. Icy cold one minute, seeming like chips of ice, unyielding and unbending, yet they could be like molten mercury full of heat and promise.

"That a lady does not initiate contact." She told him automatically, ashamed because she had disappointed him.

"And why is that?"

"Because it makes one seem like a whore." She said feebly, remembering the last time she had disappointed him. She had been tied up for days as he did what he wanted with her body and to her body. Elena had been convinced he was going to drive her insane with the pleasure/pain feeling he inflicted that by the time he had finished with her, she had sworn to herself never to displease him again. She had never felt so conflicted in her life. Pleasure to the point of pain, not gaining relief, the mocking, taunting laughter. The humiliation when he had allowed others to touch her body but not give her relief.

No she never wanted to go there again.

A slow cold smile crossed his pale features as he nodded.

"Correct. Now what do you think we should do about your slip up?" he asked silkily.

"Please I won't do it again." She pleaded, brown eyes dazed with memories.

"But how will you learn if you don't get punished for your mistakes?" Deacon asked her, tracing one thick finger over her lips.

Elena's breath hissed through her teeth as she stared up at him imploringly. Deacon did allow her many liberties, but blatant disrespect for his rules were not tolerated.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled humbly, lowering her head in a submissive gesture.

A satisfied smile crossed Deacon's pale features at her immediate submission.

"You know the rules, little one." He told her, tilting her chin up with one finger. "Nothing goes unpunished, you know that." Fear flashed in those expressive brown eyes, causing the corner of Deacon's mouth to kick up. "However, I think this time; your punishment will involve just you and me." He said softly, touching his lips to her forehead. "Now go, go get ready. Your clothes are laid out for you on the bed. Do not disappoint me again, Elena."

"No sir." Elena replied automatically, standing she bowed her head as left the room, shivering slightly at the thought of her 'punishment'.

"I find her annoying." A low sultry voice commented from the shadows of the room, causing Deacon's lean body to freeze slightly. Resisting the urge to frown at her intrusion, Deacon turned; displeased that he hadn't been able to scent her presence.

"There are not many things you DON'T find annoying, Lillie." He responded, forcing himself to relax as he watched the stunningly beautiful woman appeared from nowhere, a bored look on her perfect features.

A slightly twisted smile graced her face as she viewed Deacon, her expression unreadable.

"Some would say that." She agreed with a graceful incline of her head.

"_**Julian**_ would definitely say that." He responded, watching as she moved towards him, noticing the telltale sign of her irritation at the mention of her ex-lovers name by the slight tension of her shoulders.

Watching her closely Deacon found himself not really affected by her beauty.

And there was no doubt that Lillie Langtry a beautiful woman. Tall statuesque body clothed in only the finest silk, dark brown hair surrounded a perfectly sculptured face, ice blue eyes that contrasted with the paleness of her skin and the darkness of her hair. She was in essence the perfect looking woman.

But Lillie was – like him – a manipulative creature. Deception and murder was used as a means to an end, especially when it got what they wanted. They both were consumed with power and were both attracted to extremely powerful people. Thus her fascination with Julian Luna and his with Bonnie Bennett.

But despite her perfect beauty, he was not at all attracted Lillie Langtry. Mainly because she was just a little too much like him.

"Julian would say a lot of things." She murmured, trialing her finger along the back of the leather couch, shooting him a side-on glance. "So, the witch. Her magic is just as you said. Powerful."

A calculating smile crossed Deacon's features as he met her blue stare.

"Just think of the kind of power she wields," he said softly, stalking closer to her. "And the kind of loyalty she incites." He came to a stop in front of her, towering over her easily, even though she stood in six inch heels. "Those – dogs she alone commands them. They are loyal to her and no one else. And their pack grows weekly. The Clans have all heard of her, of her power. Even Julian is enamored by her." He paused, a slight frown marring his brow. "Although they say Julian Luna is enamored by any pretty face."

Something flashed in Lillie's light blue eyes, before it disappeared, a smile touching her lips.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" she responded, brushing a light hand over the black silk shirt she wore. "But contrary to popular belief Julian Luna is not easily swayed by just any pretty face. Which is why he has ruled for so long over the Camarilla. Know your enemy, Deacon." She admonished the smile widening as a flicker of rage crossed his face at her admonishment.

"_**We**_ could be the hand that wields that power," she murmured, leaning closer to him, breathing in his scent. "_**We **_could be the ones that the Clan's fear. _**We**_ could be the ones that command that wolf pack. That could be _**us**_."

Deacon smiled, a malevolent smile twisting his thin lips.

"That _**will**_ be us." He corrected staring down at her.

Nodding, Lillie returned the smile.

"That _**will**_ be us." She acquiesced.

_**(So I'm trying to keep Deacon Frost as close to the Movie Deacon Frost as possible, with a little Marvel Deacon Frost thrown in and a little from my own imagination. I know, they actually differ! And for those that don't know Lillie Langtry was Julian Luna's lover in the Kindred the Embraced series. Also I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days, depending on how fast I can do my Christmas shopping! Hehe.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Nothings mine but Callie and Arianna._

Chapter Six

Derek Hale knew from the very first moment he met Bonnie Bennett, that she would be his.

It was something that both the man and the wolf inside of him decided upon and it was something that both the man and the wolf demanded.

Derek was someone who was fully aware of his own nature. While others would take their time, contemplating on decisions, making sure they thought out all the pros and cons of a situation, taking days, weeks and sometimes even months to make that decision, Derek's mind weighed those same pros and cons in mere seconds, allowing him to assess his options and make a clear, decisive decision in a matter of seconds.

It's what made him a good Alpha. The ability to make good, sound decisions at a moment's notice and be able to stick by them.

That same ability was what made Derek determine that one day Bonnie Bennett would be his.

The woman was just so fucking beautiful. The kind of beautiful that could literally stop a man in his tracks and forget his own name.

A wry smile crossed Derek's face as he stared down at the woman in his arms. Caramel colored limbs tangled with his own pale ones, dark hair spread over his sheets in a way that had him wanting to bury himself in it and never come out.

He loved the way she slept. Bonnie was a hogger. Their bed was fucking huge, yet she was always found draped over him, sleeping more on him than the bed.

Not that he was any better. As soon as they were in bed, he would haul her on him, settling those svelte curves over him, not being able to sleep properly unless she was over him, her skin touching his, her mouth on some part of his body.

She was his peace. In a world where people were either trying to kill him, wanting something _from_ him or just straight up hate him, Bonnie Bennett's slightly crooked smile bathed him in a peace that he had never felt before.

Curling his arm so he was able to pull her closer, he touched his lips to her forehead knowing that should anything happen to her, he honestly didn't know if he would survive.

Gently detangling himself from her grip, Derek pulled his discarded jeans over slim hips, a smile crossing his face as he watched Bonnie flop over onto his side of the bed, her face buried into his pillow.

Reaching down he pulled the duvet over her naked form, admiring the caramel curves before covering her.

He couldn't sleep. Too many things were on his mind, with Bonnie's safety being the primary thought.

Deacon Frost was a man way too dangerous for them to underestimate, and plus his obsession with Bonnie made the wolf in Derek want to find him and tear him apart.

Moving to the large windows that dominated on side of the wall, Derek stared out into the dark night, watching as a few of the pack prowled the borders of the property, making sure everything was safe.

As soon as everything had been explained to the Mystic Falls lot, Derek had organised members his pack to come to stay at the House, wanting them as close as possible for Bonnie's protection.

They were a small but motley pack of super naturals, consisting of a handful of wolves, a few witches and even a couple of vampires. All who needed that sense of family and found that in their small pack. All who weren't too fussed at Derek being their Alpha.

Mason and Tyler had immediately moved their shit into a couple of the spare rooms on the second level, their paranoia over keeping Bonnie safe almost as bad as his.

Blade had taken the room in the basement needing as much space between himself and everyone else as he could possibly get without actually leaving town.

Caroline and the two Salvatore's had also commandeered rooms, but at opposite sides of the house. Caroline's room opposite theirs, Stefan's at the end of the hallway and Damon's on the other side of the house as far away from Derek as possible.

Scott and Stiles decided to stay at their own homes, wanting to keep a close eye on their families.

All that left were 'The Cousins'. Dubbed 'The Cousins' by Stiles, they were in fact Bonnie's family who would show up any given day now, depending wherever the hell they were.

Lucy Bennett was usually found lurking somewhere within the state, popping up every now and then sending Stiles into Cardiac arrest every time she showed up. The boy had a serious case of infatuation when it came to the older Bennett cousin.

Then there was Arianna Bennett. From the swamps of New Orleans, Arianna was the youngest Bennett cousin that had a tremendous amount of power but hardly any self control. It was something all the cousins were working on with her. Controlling that amount of power without taking a lot out of her.

And finally there was Callie Bennett. Easily the most powerful out of all the cousins, Callie hailed from New Zealand. Derek liked her the most out of the Bennett cousins. Dry wit, with a fuck-you attitude, she took no shit form anyone. She was a natural healer, saving both his and Bonnie's lives on many occasions, but she also could destroy the soul of a person. She was the one who taught Bonnie how to sever a bonding tie. And she continued to teach all the cousins how to deal with their powers and not let it suck the life out of you.

Resting a muscled forearm on the top of the window sill, Derek rested his head on his arm.

They needed to find Deacon and put him down. Ask no questions and leave no bodies behind. Because if they didn't he was always going to continue to haunt them.

"You're brooding." Her voice greeted him low and husky from sleep. Turning he was greeted by sleepy green eyes, peering at him from under a mop of curls, a slumberous smile tilting those full lips.

"I'm thinking." He corrected, watching as she slid to her feet, loosely wrapped the sheet around her and made her way over to him. Turning Derek stared out the window again, his body reacting to hers instinctively.

Toned brown arms slid around his torso encasing him in the sheet as well, as Derek felt her naked body settle against his. Soft warm lips touched his shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

"It'll be fine." She told him firmly.

"I can't lose you, Bon." He told her quietly, his free hand gripping her wrist tightly. "I – I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." he said honestly.

"You won't."

"Promise me?"

"With your life." His lips quirked at her response. It was a thing with them. Promise them with the most precious thing in their lives, each other.

A short sharp knock interrupted the lovers, causing Derek's face to darken with irritation and Bonnie to grin.

_**This**_ was the reason he didn't like anyone living with them. Constant interruptions!

"Yea?" Bonnie called out, rubbing a soothing hand over Derek's stomach, causing it to clench.

"It's Stiles." the irritating voice sounded out happily, causing Derek's teeth to clench. Really he should just kill the boy and be done with it. But for some odd reason Bonnie and Scott liked him.

"What do you want?" Derek snapped.

"The Cousins are here." He replied, causing a sense of relief to sweep through Derek.

"Thanks Stiles. We'll be down in a minute." Bonnie replied, placing another kiss to Derek's shoulder. "See, the Calvary are here. Everything will be fine."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lucy Bennett had always known her cousin's association with Elena Gilbert was going to mean a shit load of trouble for them all.

She had pegged it the first time she met her. Little Miss 'I'm-so-helpless-please-save-me' got on her nerves like no one's business. It was lucky Callie never met her, because if there was one thing she knew about her cousin, she never could stand helpless, pathetic females. Especially ones that took her baby cousin for granted.

Blowing out a bored breath Lucy found her gaze going back to the tall form of Stefan Salvatore. She had always thought the man was freaky hot. Lucy was by no means a short woman. Unlike Bonnie, Lucy stood at a cool 5'10, easily towering over a number of men in her acquaintance. But Stefan was tall enough that even if she wore four inch heels he'd still be taller, maybe not by much but he'd still be taller. Lucy had a weakness for tall men.

Especially if that tall man was packed with board shoulders, totally fine looking body and a smile sexy enough to drop any girl's panties. And on more than one occasion Lucy had wanted to drop hers for him.

But the man had been deeply entrenched in the drama that was Elena Gilbert. The girl with the golden pussy. Lucy resisted the urge to snort. Granted Elena was an extremely beautiful woman, but beautiful woman were really a dime a dozen. Especially in the supernatural world.

There was the blond best friend. Caroline. Tall, almost as tall as Lucy, with her model like body and her attitude to match, Lucy had seen the blonde take down a man with a grin and well placed wink. She also had a loyalty streak a mile wide, which was why Lucy liked the girl.

Then there was Bonnie who was drop dead gorgeous. Tiny, she barely stood level with Lucy's shoulder but those Bennett green eyes, slightly crooked smile and smooth caramel colored skin was enough that had some of the most powerful men sniffing around her, thus the reason why Derek Hale had sunk his teeth in her and refused to let her go.

Even Lucy herself was no small fry. Lucy was confident enough in herself to know she was an extremely beautiful woman. Hell, she was a Bennett. All Bennett women were lookers.

But there was just something about the Gilbert female that made men like, Stefan, Damon and Elijah want to claim her and protect her. Lucy shrugged. She didn't need protection. All Lucy really needed was a bottle of Jamieson's, her daddy's 1965 Mustang and her cousins. And not necessarily in that order.

"So this Deacon Frost. He has Erica." Callie asked her Kiwi accent slight from her many years in the States.

They had arrived half an hour before to a full house. Four vampires, three wolves and a witch. Sounds like a prelude to some teenage screen drama. Especially when you add into the mix another three witches.

Caroline had greeted them all warmly, having met and partied with them all on numerous occasions. Grinning at Lucy and blowing a kiss to Callie, the tall blonde grabbed Arianna by the arm and drew her into a conversation that Lucy immediately lost interest in after hearing the word Prada.

Damon – being the man whore he was - eyes lit in on Arianna and then Callie, deliberately ignoring Lucy who couldn't give a damn. But once Bonnie sauntered her ass through the door, Damon all but forgot the new blood and stared at Bonnie as if she were his last meal.

Panty-dropping Stefan – and yes that is what she named him – smiled at all three women, his smile lingering on Lucy who couldn't help but grin back.

Yeah, she definitely wanted to tap that.

"Elena." Bonnie corrected her lips quirking in amusement.

"Elena, Erica, makes no never mind to me. She means nothing to me. Why should I help?" Callie asked, already bored with the conversation.

"Because I'm asking you to."

Identical green eyes clashed as the two cousins stared at each other.

"You want to help the woman who sent you to the enemy all for the sake of her boyfriend's brother's dick?" Callie asked her.

"Did you tell _**everybody**_, Judgey?" Damon sniped glaring at Bonnie. Lucy's lips quirked as she noticed how irritated he got when Bonnie ignored him. Damon had always needed to be the centre of attention. Which was probably why he and Elena got on so well.

"It's not just her involved." Bonnie insisted. Lucy knew that Bonnie would go all out to get Callie's help. Because unless Bonnie's life was in actual danger Callie wouldn't lift a finger. Lucy couldn't be bothered when it came to the Mystic Falls lot, and Arianna would only do it if Callie did. Because Callie was the only one who could help her control her powers. "Her brother Jeremy –"

"The same one that cheated on you. With a ghost!" Callie bit out, eyes narrowed, tattooed arms folded across her chest. Lucy loved her cousin's tattoos. Smooth, intricate lines denoting her heritage both on her Bennett side and her Kiwi side. Each line, each stroke of the tattooist ink, telling a story.

"Callie please." Bonnie pleaded. "Frost will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"And what does he want Bonnie?" Lucy asked, suspicious, finally bringing herself into the conversation.

Bonnie swallowed under the weight of her two older cousin's questions.

"What he wants is Bonnie." Derek informed them, ignoring the way his mate's eyes shot to him in warning. "He wants her and her powers."

The silence was deafening. Bonnie peered at her two cousin's noticing their narrow eyed look at her.

Bonnie swallowed, suddenly nervous. She knew Callie. Knew that she was extremely over protective when it came to her family. They were the last line of Bennett's alive. Her, Callie, Lucy and Arianna. And because of that Callie wouldn't let them put themselves in unnecessary danger.

"Just how dangerous is he? " Callie asked her.

"Dangerous enough for me to call my father." Bonnie told softly noticing the immediate softening of her cousin's eyes.

Lucy sighed. If Bonnie needed to call Blade, this Deacon guy was crazy shit.

"Okay." Callie sighed shaking her head when Bonnie sent her a relieved smile. "I'm in."

Lucy shrugged. She had nothing better to do, besides her family needed her and it gave her an excuse to kick some ass.

"Me too." Lucy grinned, winking at Stefan, who gave her a slow sexy smile. Damn, the man was hot.

"Ari?" Bonnie asked. Arianna was the baby of the cousins. The one they all coddle, probably a bit too much. "You don't have to –"

"Bon, please. As if I'd let you go through this without me!" Arianna told her, brows arched.''

"We need to be told everything." Callie told her seriously. "We can't go into this blind. So anything you have to say, baby cousin, you tell us now. No leaving anything out."

Bonnie nodded.

"I should call Blade." She told her.

Lucy grinned. Sweet, action time.


	7. Chapter 7

_Normal disclaimers. Nothing's really mine but the story line, Callie, Ari and a few of the bad guys._

Chapter Seven

"So what's so dangerous about Deacon Frost?"

The small group were gathered in Derek's large dining room, bodies littered all over the place.

Blade held court at the head of the table, leaning back casually in the chair, arms folded across his large chest as he viewed his daughter's motley bunch of friends and family.

They were a young group, bar the Salvatore's, but each one was pretty powerful in their own right. Witches, vampires, werewolves, one lone human and him. A dhampir.

Each one specially connected to Bonnie in some way or another. Each one still way too young to deal with the shit that life seemed to throw their way on a constant basis.

Each one who had seen way too much of the dark side of life, yet somehow they still kept a hold of their sanity.

For Blade it had always been a very thin line that on more than one occasion he had been tempted to step over. That thin line that separated the sane from the insane. And the draw had been powerful. He understood why Frost had flung himself willingly over the edge, because that darkness was enticing.

Day by day, there had been a constant fight for his sanity. A gnawing at his soul as the darkness threatened to overwhelm him. But enter one tiny little witch with a plus size attitude, and Blade suddenly found his grounding. Because she was his daughter. His blood.

And he didn't even need to confirm it. From the first moment he saw her, he knew that she was his kin. His blood. His instincts called out to her and Blade had never felt an intense need to protect anything or anyone in his life so intensely. Never.

And when he touched her, his soul connected with hers. That 'fatherly' instinct he never knew he had, kicked in and he felt like ripping this world apart just to protect her.

Which was why he allowed Derek Hale to live. Because Blade knew that the man would and could rip everyone and anyone apart that would dare threaten his mate.

Besides, Blade actually liked the guy. Him and his no nonsense attitude and fuck you persona was something he could relate to.

"Frost is creating an army to help him once he reaches his La Magra status." He told the three cousins after telling them about Frost's quest for power. Lucy, Callie and Ari. Blade could literally feel their power in the air. Could almost taste it. But each was different. Each had a different taste. Lucy's was like age-old whisky. Tantalizing, and potent. Very much like the woman herself. She stared at you in the eye, never backing down and all with a taunting smirk on her face.

Little Ari's was like smooth honey. Innocent and sweet, she smiled at you like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, but the power that surrounded her could literally knock you on your ass.

But it was Callie's power that made Blade pause. It was almost undetectable, like she had none but Blade had been in this business a hell of a long time. And even though you couldn't 'feel' her power, Blade knew that this one girl probably was the most powerful out of all of them.

Then there was his daughter. Hers was like a drug. Addicting, powerful, enticing. Almost seductive, which was probably why Frost and latched on to her. His daughter's power simmered beneath the surface, struggling to be free. And with that amount of power, Frost would want it, control it and use it for his own agenda.

"He's selective when it comes to who he turns." Blade continued on without missing a beat. "They have to have special abilities, expert at hand to hand combat, mind bending, illusions. Not just anyone is turned by him. He's creating a super army. An army that in itself is dangerous and loyal to him and him alone. "Blade informed them, his eyes running over each face. "He has the ability that anyone he turns would generate a doppelganger –"

"The fuck you say." Damon snapped.

"The more he bites them the more doppelgangers he creates." Blade carried on, ignoring the ice-eyed vampire.

"Great." Caroline muttered. "If the whole Elena, Katherine thing wasn't bad enough!"

"He controls the way they think," Blade continued. "The way they act. A soldier that won't question him, that has no remorse. Which means he could create an infinite amount of soldiers all with the same ability."

"Clones." Stefan voiced.

"So how do we kill them?" Callie asked jade green eyes on Blade. Blade returned her stare, liking the way she didn't back down. Even from his glare.

"Decapitation. Silver stakes, anything else is ineffective on them."

"But there's no telling how many of these 'soldiers' we're dealing with. And he could create more every time we cut one down." Lucy voiced, bringing a smile to Blade's full lips. Another one he liked. She thought like a veteran.

"We kill the original and the rest die instantly. But he keeps them close to him. They're his inner circle. His special elite of bodyguards. These men have no mind of their own. They are Frosts to command."

"Do we know anything about them?" Mason Lockwood asked, his face questioning.

"I know of three." Reaching into his leather jacket, he pulled out copies of the three photos Whistler had emailed to him.

"Takeshi Kaneko –"he placed a picture of a well built Japanese man on the table, his face cold and unyielding. "– expert at any hand to hand combat you can think of. Jujitsu, karate, wing chun. Can and will kill you with anything he has available." He watched as each person viewed the photo, committing it to memory.

"Jared Simmons, illusionist." He placed the next picture down in front of Derek. "He can make you believe anything he wants. Your deepest fears he finds and hones in on it and magnifies it."

"And finally Freyr Askell –" the picture of the seven foot giant had many of them pausing. He was built like a German tank, almost as wide as he was tall, dark scowl marring his features, light blonde hair, sinister smile.

"You mean to tell me that there are legions of this man walking around?!" Damon demanded waving the photo around.

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch.

"What about Matt?" Stefan asked the group. "There's gotta be Matt doppelgangers running around. How the are we going to tell the difference between them and him"

Matt blinked, staring at Stefan in horror.

"When Bonnie severed the bond between Matt and Deacon, any doppelgangers he may have created would've died." Tyler told him, clapping his blonde friend on the back. Matt shot both him and Bonnie a relieved smile.

Blade stared at Derek, watching as the Alpha's mind sifted through the possible weaknesses each man may have.

"Ari, tell me what you need to determine a weakness for each man." Derek told the youngest cousin, causing Blade's brow to twitch.

Arianna tilted her head as stared at the pictures.

"Anything they have touched. Preferably a personal belonging, but if they have touched it for longer than 5 seconds I should be able to get a read on it."

"Lucy?" Derek asked the other cousin.

Lucy leaned back in her chair.

"It's not gonna be easy. Creating a block against Simmons. I've heard of him before. He's powerful."

"But you can do it." Derek insisted, causing the girl to shrug.

"I can try."

"Callie?" Derek turned to the older cousin. She stared at the pictures contemplating, a small frown marring her brows.

"You've got a room full of supernaturals barring Stiles –"

"Hey!" the boy protested.

"But I can do a ritual with him for protection."

"Training?"

She shrugged.

"We can get on to it this afternoon. These two men –"she said pointing to the photos of Taneski and Fenrir. "– ain't gonna be easy to take down. Especially if we're taking on a full frickin' battalion of them." She paused, shrugging again. "But I'll do what I can do."

"Baby?"

"I can try and create a bond for all of us. So should someone be in trouble we can feel it."

"We may need a link as well, Baby." Derek told her. "The same kind that you and the cousins have."

Bonnie nodded.

"Blade, we need weapons." Derek told the older man.

"They should be here by nightfall. A – friend is sending them to us. Katana's, blades everything in silver."

"What about Mason, Tyler and Derek? Silver is not really a werewolf's friend." Stefan mentioned.

"We no longer have that weakness." Mason told him. "Bonnie – cured us."

Stefan blinked and turned to Bonnie. Just how powerful was she?

"Ok what about this idiot's other men." Mason continued. "You said you knew of three."

Blade shrugged.

"Deacon does have others, but these three are the ones we need to concentrate on. These three are the most dangerous."

"So that's dealing with them," Damon commented, pointing to the photos. "But what about Frost."

"You let me deal with Frost." Blade told him causing the other man to roll his eyes.

"Do you even know where to find him?" Damon asked flippantly, trying to ignore the touchy feely couple across from him. Dammit, Scrappy needed to leave the witch alone!

"Vegas." Blade said promptly.

"How do you know?"

"Because that's where your doppelganger was last seen. And because she is the bait, that is where he will be waiting for us." Blade told him. "He will be waiting for us to come to him."

"Well we shouldn't disappoint now should we?" Lucy smirked her and Callie sharing a smile.

Blade showed his teeth watching as Bonnie rolled her eyes at her two cousins.

"No unnecessary trouble you two." She warned them, pointing a finger in their direction.

Lucy laughed, flashing Callie a smirk.

"You do know that we are Bennetts, right cousin? Trouble is in our blood."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! So sorry about the long delay, but I thoroughly enjoyed by Christmas break. Its summer where I am so this Christmas meant great food, awesome weather and time spent with family. The perfect Christmas break. So now it's back to reality, back to work and back to stress!**_

_**I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed! It keeps me going! And if y'all are like me and need visuals for characters this is the cast line up! Freyr is Triple H because I love Triple H! hehe, Takeshi Kanekp is Brian Tee from Tokyo Drift and Jared Simmons is Tom Hardy. Like usual nothing but the plotline and the OC's are mine. Thanks!**_

"It seems as if we have three new players." a low cultured voice commented softly, causing a small irritated frown to appear between Deacon's brows. Lifting his head he stared at the tattooed man that appeared before him, a dark scowl dominating the man's scarred face.

Freyr Askell, 6 foot 11, massively broad shoulders, arms the size of most men's thighs, longish dirty blonde hair slicked back into a pony tail at the base of his neck and a perpetual scowl on his face. He was the kind of man that made other men pause before even crossing his path, and made women stare at him with a mixture of awe and fear.

But taking the man at face value would be a mistake. Besides being a freakishly large man, Freyr was also a freakishly intelligent man with his IQ firmly planted in the genius level. A man of stature both in looks and in intelligence.

Which was why Deacon turned him. Because a legion of men with this man's intelligence and with this man's size, under _**his**_ control would make Deacon almost unstoppable.

But that same intelligence is what made Freyr the hardest to control. There were times when Freyr seemed lucid, almost free from the bond Deacon had over him only to have Deacon enforce his control a little harder and a little deeper, drawing him back under his power.

Despite what most people believed, when Deacon turned people they weren't mindless idiots. Their doppelganger's yes, but the original no. Freyr was proof of that. He still remained a highly intelligent being.

What had changed was their loyalty. They seem to have no freewill. If Deacon told them to do something, they did it without question, without thinking. An automatic response that had them sometimes blinking in confusion afterwards.

"Oh?" Deacon queried, one brow raised in question. Three new players could potentially mean three new problems.

"According to the woman, they are the witch's cousins." Deacon's lips quirked at the derisive way he said woman. There was a wealth of feeling in that one word. Disgust, irritation, impatience. It seemed as if Elena's allure on the opposite sex had run its course.

"Is this something I need to be concerned about?" he asked the scarred man.

Crystal blue eyes stared at him through a narrowed gaze.

"According to your woman, no." a flicker on his face showed exactly what he thought of that notion. "But I do not like o underestimate anyone. We would be fools is we did. Especially if they are anything like Bonnie." Freyr leaned forward, tugged Deacon's keyboard towards him and with a blur of fingers pulled up a photo of four women. One of whom he recognised as Bonnie, his witch, the others he didn't. "All four women have the ability to control the four different elements." He continued.

"Lucy Bennett –"he told Deacon, pointing to the woman to the far left. Tall, slender with a mocking smirk crossing her beautiful features, she stared at the camera with a taunting look. "Your woman tells me that Lucy has worked with them in the past but no where near as powerful as Bonnie."

"But?" Deacon prompted when the larger man paused.

"She has more experience in using her powers therefore more control. Just like Bonnie's element is fire, hers is air. And like her element she can be very – clinical. Meticulous. Focused." Cold blue eyes blinked at him. "She was the one that linked your woman and her predecessor's life forces together. It takes someone very powerful and very knowledgeable do such a spell. She linked the two and then severed the link when she realised the relationship between Bonnie and the woman." It amused Deacon that Freyr never mentioned Elena by name. It was always 'the woman' or 'your woman'. Almost as if she wasn't worthy to have her name spoken.

Freyr lifted one meaty finger and pointed to the woman beside Lucy. Her skin was darker than all her cousins, vibrant with hints of red. Her hair was longer, curlier, her eyes a lighter shade of green that reminded Deacon of emeralds. Light, with a faint bluish cast. A bright, almost innocent smile crossed her beautiful face, as she smiled at the camera.

"This is Arianna. The youngest of the four. From New Orleans so her blood is powerful. From the Salem line as well as from the voodoo witches of New Orleans. Her affinity is with water. Her emotions dictate her powers. Pure –" Deacon's head lifted at that one word, his eyes narrowing as a flicker of interest crossed Freyr's face. "– my sources say she has the power but needs the control." There was a slight pause as he continued to stare at the young woman before he went on.

"And this is Callie Bennett. From New Zealand." Deacon studied the woman Freyr pointed to, noticing that though all four women had similar facial features that denoted them kin, they also all looked surprisingly different. Callie Bennett stared down the camera lens, long lean arms folded across her chest, smiling slightly, amusement lingering in her gaze. Tattoo's lined her arms, a mixture of intricate lines and swirls. Her eyes were darker than her cousins. Her skin was also lighter almost like the color of cognac. Her hair dark brown and straight. Deacon had to admit that the Bennett women were definitely a good looking family. "She is an unknown. Her affinity is supposed to be earth but when she was younger, her, her brothers and her parents were travelling remote parts of Africa when a witch doctor there recognised and coveted her powers and was able to steal them. He siphoned them out of her." Freyr stared at Deacon. "She almost died. She also hasn't been able to regain those powers; whatever spell the witch doctor put on her disabled her magically. She can only speak telepathically to those she shares blood with." Freyr moved the keyboard closer to him, and as his fingers flew across the keyboard, Deacon watched as another picture appeared on the computer screen, this time of Callie in army fatigues.

"So she joined the army. Her family on her mother's side has a long history in the service. She is the expert at marital arts, so she would be of some interest to Takeshi. So though she maybe stunted magically, she more than makes up for it in a fight."

Deacon dismissed her. No magical powers mean she was not a person of interest. The other two however were – interesting.

"What more do we know of Lucy and Arianna?" he asked Freyr, his mind already reformulating and adding both Lucy and Arianna to his 'family'. With three powerful witches at his beck and call, both Julian Luna and the Houses of Erebus will have no choice whatsoever but to bow down to him, to Deacon Frost. Their future leader.

Too bad the Callie girl did not have her powers anymore, because if she had, nothing and no one would be able to stop him.

No matter, the three witches with their three elements, Deacon could almost taste the victory now.

"I think we should not underestimate this Callie girl." Freyr warned him. "Something tells me she is more dangerous than you perceive."

Deacon waved a hand dismissively.

"She is nothing but a mere mortal. A powerless witch. Someone of no interest. Let Takeshi deal with her." He told him, speaking of their own marital arts expert. "So, who has Bonnie and her little dog recruited to help them?"

Cold blue eyes stared at him and for a moment Deacon thought that Freyr would override his bond, but instead Freyr's fingers flew over the keyboard again. Pulling up a file that Deacon had no idea was on his computer.

"Blade, who you know." Scowling at the picture of his nemesis face, Deacon resisted the urge to bare his fangs. He couldn't _**wait**_until Bonnie was his and he could rub it in Blade's face before he killed him. Bonnie would be _**his, **_and there was nothing her father could do about it.

"The vampires consist of the Salvatores. Stefan –"a picture of a dark haired, green eyed man appeared on the screen. His forehead dominated his face; his eyes appeared intense, dark, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Deacon supposed the opposite sex would find him physically attractive but the hero complex that he seem to embrace would annoy the shit out of him. "- the younger of the two and Damon. The eldest." Bright clear blue eyes, that contrasted sharply with his pale skin and dark hair, stared at him mockingly. Deacon felt a strange affinity with the older Salvatore, probably cause crazy recognised crazy. "Caroline Forbes –"interest peaked at the beautiful blonde that appeared on screen next to Bonnie, towering over her diminutive friend. Deacon was a man who definitely appreciated beautiful things and tall blonde was definitely one of them. "- best friend to Bonnie." Freyr continued fingers continually moving. "-and Matt Donovan whom you know."

"Then we have the mutts. Mason Lockwood –"a man with an easy-going smile appeared on screen. Tall, aqua colored eyes, scruffy appearance and long lean body. "- and his nephew Tyler. Bonnie's familiars. They moved to Beacon Hills for her." The athletic dark-haired man on screen was about Bonnie's age, classically good-looking, hair dark, sharp features.

"Derek Hale –"Deacon's lips twisted as he sneered at the picture of the man occupying Bonnie's bed. Feral grey-green eyes glared from under a heavy brow as the man in the picture stared at someone out of sight. "Scott McCall, Deacon's protégée –"a messy haired younger man appeared on screen. "-and finally Stiles Stilinski – human." Freyr pushed the keyboard back towards Deacon.

"Then we have the witches. Bonnie, Lucy, Arianna and Callie."

Deacon leaned back in his chair, one slim finger stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"So this, this is who Bonnie and her dog think will defeat me?" Deacon laughed. "This motley bunch of barely out of their teen supernaturals and a couple of mere humans?" Deacon deep laughter resonated through the office.

"You forget Blade. And Julian." Lillie's voice interrupted his cackling, causing Deacon to tense. How does she _**do**_ that?! Deacon thought irritably. How the hell does she get in and out undetected…?

"Oh I haven't forgotten about my old friend Blade." Deacon told her smoothly, watching as she walked towards them, those cat-like eyes drifting over Freyr with interest. "And as for Julian, that's why I have you, my dear." A small smile lingered on Deacon's lips. "Who better to know the weaknesses of a man than an old lover?"

"Julian has no weaknesses." Lillie told him, her eyes sliding to him and then to Freyr again.

"Everybody has a weakness, Lillie. Even you." He smirked, dismissing Freyr with a wave of his hand.

A slow smile crossed Lillie's face as she watch Freyr leave before turning back to Deacon.

"Oh?" she asked, moving around the desk to stand right in front of him. Deacon leaned back in his seat, staring into those shrewd eyes. "And what would you perceive to be my weakness, Deacon?"

"Your lust for power. You lust for prestige. Your lust for Julian Luna." He told her, watching as she sat on his desk in front of him, her tight skirt rising a little.

Instead of being irritated, Lillie smiled leaning forward.

"Not necessarily what I would call weaknesses, Deacon. More like – invested interests." She demurred. "Something to strive for."

Deacon's brow rose as he watched as she continued to smile down at him, her smile cryptic and hard.

"So, if I were to ask, what would one say _**your**_ weakness would be, Deacon?" she asked, those bright blue eyes roaming over his face.

A slow smile touched Deacon's thin lips and he leaned towards her, his face inches from hers.

"That my dear, is for me alone to know." He told her softly, before pushing away from her. "So where is the almighty Prince anyway?" he asked, standing to his full height and staring down at her.

"Julian is otherwise occupied." Her smile was slick. "It seems as if someone disobeyed the rules of the Masquerade, and Julian being the devoted Prince he is went to Italy to investigate." Her smile twisted into a slightly smug one letting Deacon know exactly who was the cause of Julian being in another country.

"So who takes over the duties once the feared Prince is out of the country."

"Why Deacon, I thought you knew." She purred, standing so her eyes came into line with his mouth. "Who else would Julian leave in charge but someone he trusts so implicitly?" the smile that crossed her face had Deacon pausing slightly. "Someone who knows him so well, who only has the best in store for the Camarilla."

An identical smile crossed Deacon's face as he stared down at her.

"You."

"Yes, Deacon. Me. Now what have we got planned for tonight?"

_**Not too happy with this chapter but I thought we needed to visit our residential bad guys again! R & R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Grunting Damon winced as the witch slammed her fists into his chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps, before he found himself sailing through the air and slamming down into the hard ground. Again.

"Fucking A, Judgey. Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" he grunted, slowly sitting up and wincing when pain shot through his tailbone.

"Callie." The little witch said smugly, bowing when Caroline and _**Stefan – **_the bloody traitor - started clapping.

"Go Bonnie!" Caroline cheered, smirking when Damon shot her a dark look.

"I thought you said he was some bad mother fucker." Callie asked her cousin, stepping up beside her. Cold dark green eyes stared at him like he was crud at the bottom of her shoe, those full lips twisted into a sneer.

She was a beautiful woman, Damon was man enough to admit that, but she was also annoying as fuck.

Bonnie shrugged.

"Not my fault he's gone soft." She laughed, green eyes twinkling.

"Soft my ass!" Damon snapped, irritated beyond belief. Nothing was going his way. His ass continuously was getting kicked, his brother still barely spoke to him, Caroline was constantly sniping at him and wherever he fucking turned, the mutt had his hands all over Judgey. "You cheated. No using powers!"

"Bonnie's powers are an integral part of her, just like your strength is a part of yours." Callie told him coldly, taking a step towards him. Yep this one did not like him one little bit.

And Damon knew that it had nothing to do with the fact that he was a vampire, because she got on fine with Stefan and Caroline. Nope this little witchy just didn't like him.

Speeding towards her Damon found himself slamming into an invisible wall, rocking him back before Callie's boot slammed into his face.

Groaning Damon stumbled back, rage fuelling his movements.

Moving fast he reached out to grab her arm and hopefully to break it in two, to find her dancing out of his reach gracefully, before her open palms slammed into his nose, causing a spurt of blood. Son of a bitch, she hit hard. He blinked, seeing stars, before she swept his feet from under him and he landed hard.

Damon then found himself face down on the ground, his arm pulled in an awkward angle behind his back, unable to move.

"I really should kill you." The witch purred in his ear, her breath tickling the side of his face. If Damon wasn't so sore he'd probably be turned on. "You bit Bonnie, not giving a damn whether she lived or died, the main reason why Nana Sheila is dead, killed and made Aunt Abby a vampire and continually got my cousin hurt. All because of your infatuation for a woman who lead you around by the balls." She breathed in deeply, her knee digging into the middle of his back, and despite the fact that Damon had his vampire strength; he found that he couldn't move. She had him immobile on the ground.

"Stop playing around you two!" Derek growled from where he was sparring with Mason.

Callie smiled sweetly at Derek, before giving Damon's arm one viciouas tug, pulling his arm out of his socket, causing Damon to roar in pain.

"Whoops my bad." Callie purred, rising to her feet and smirking down at him.

Rolling her eyes Bonnie grabbed her cousin's arm, ignoring a cursing Damon.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked her pointedly, dragging her away. Between her father, Derek and Callie, keeping Damon alive and well was a full time job.

"Probably not, but it was satisfying." Callie retorted, grinning when Stefan chuckled.

Rolling her eyes at the two, Bonnie let Callie go, motioning her to start with Caroline.

Grinning Callie bowed before sauntering her butt over to her best friend who was laughing at a scowling Damon. Stefan, who had felt it was his duty to see how his brother was doing, held his hands up in surrender when Damon vamped out those cold blue eyes promising retribution as he glared at Callie. Standing he allowed Stefan to jerk his arm back into place, Bonnie wincing slightly at the loud pop and the string of curses that came from Damon's mouth.

Shaking her head, Bonnie looked around her. They had arrived at a pack house just a half hours drive from Vegas two days ago.

They knew that Deacon would be expecting them and even knew that he would probably know who each and everyone of them were.

According to Arianna, their residential computer geek expert, some sort of program had been hacked that had all their information on it. Including the false information Callie and Arianna had planted about Callie losing her powers at a young age.

It was half true. Callie, her two brothers and her parents _**had**_ been travelling to the remote parts of Africa and a witch doctor _**had**_ taken notice of Callie's simmering magic. But instead of stealing it like they had implied, the witch doctor helped her cultivate it, channel it and also mask it.

He had been the one to train her at the tender age of nine and in so doing Callie had the ability to cloak her powers, so those of the supernatural world tended to discredit her and think nothing of her, when in actual fact Callie was easily the strongest witch Bonnie had ever known. Stronger than even Emily.

She was their secret weapon.

What they had also done was down play Arianna's and Lucy's powers. Arianna whose element was water had the ability to either suck the water content from a person's body or drown a person from the inside.

Lucy whose element was air had the ability to steal the oxygen from a person's lungs, effectively suffocating them. And depending on how she was feeling at the time, she could either make you suffer while doing it, or make it easy.

Shaking her head, Bonnie cast an eye over the small group they had gathered. One week in and they were slowly learning how to take on Deacon and his army.

Lucy sat with Tyler and Matt, teaching them how to mask their thoughts and to close their minds to an invasion. Tyler sat, jaw clenched, dark eyes glaring at Lucy and she picked through his mind, drawing pain filled memories out of his subconscious and making him relive them. Matt sat beside him, silent but tears running down his cheeks, eyes filled with pained memories.

Heart going out to her two friends, Bonnie turned back to her cousin, watching as she showed Caroline that not everything is about strength, by throwing Stefan to the ground. Smiling sheepishly, her tall friend got back to his feet, not complaining about being thrown around like a test dummy.

Blade worked with Scott a few feet away, using the katanas that Whistler had sent up to them.

Arianna who was the brains of the outfit, worked with Stiles on a table nearby, trying to figure out the most effective ways to use liquid silver, the two arguing like siblings.

This was her family. As dysfunctional as it may be, and as much as some of them couldn't stand one another, they were still family.

And tonight they would all fly straight into the lions den. Straight into trouble. And Bonnie didn't like their odds.

Four witches, four werewolves, four vampires and a human facing off against an army of well trained assassins did not bode well for them. Despite the cousins binding of all their lives. Just because none of them could die without all the others dying did not mean that they could not be hurt, and hurt bad.

Bonnie bit her lip, barely noticing as Damon sidled up next to her.

"That cousin of yours needs someone to teach her a lesson." He said darkly, eyes glaring at Callie as she sparred with Stefan.

Bonnie chuckled.

"If you think you're man enough to try, then be my guest. Just be warned, piss Callie off enough and she will kill you and there will be nothing any of us can do about it."

"Will you mourn?" Damon asked slyly, turning those light blue eyes on her. Bonnie had to admit that Damon Salvatore was a good-looking man. It was those eyes. They were unusual eyes, setting off the planes of his face like nothing else.

And although Bonnie thought him to be almost tragically beautiful, Bonnie never found him attractive. Because the way he treated people, detracted from his looks.

Tilting her head to one side she studied him, watching as his grin got wider, cockier.

"Actually come to think about it, probably not." She told him honestly.

Scowling he glared at her.

"You've changed." He commented softly, his eyes taking in her damp brow, sports bra and track pants. She looked mouth watering, and Damon resisted the urge to lean down and lick the sweat from her upper lip.

"People tend to do that as they grow older, Damon." She told him pleasantly, barely glancing at him. She was too busy watching Mason watch Callie. And scowling every time she laughed at something Stefan said.

"Not this much." He told her, indicating to her attire. "The new attitude, the new look, the new mutt. I don't think I like it." Damon told her. "I just got use to the old mutts now I have to get use to the new one?!"

Wincing when Derek's fist crashed into Mason's jaw because his attention was more on Callie than on his sparring partner, Bonnie answered Damon absently.

"Ah hmm."

"And you're not even listening to me!" he complained, throwing his hands up in frustration as she continued to watch the others closely.

"Just because I don't answer you the way you want me to, Damon doesn't mean I'm not listening." She told him. "Ignoring you, maybe, not listening no." she flashed him a quick grin before sauntering over to Derek and Mason, laughing at her older familiar who was cursing a blue streak.

"You shoulda been paying attention." Derek snapped, unconcerned that his beta had a large split across his cheek due to his fist.

Scowling he muttered something under his breath before storming towards a smirking Callie who had Stefan on the ground with her on top on him. Without a word he grabbed her cousin around the upper arm, hauled her off Stefan, who looked like he didn't mind the position and dragged her into the house.

"That's not going to end up good." Bonnie said softly, shrugging before turning to her mate and smiling up at him.

Large, corded arms wrapped arm her waist before she was hauled up against his hard body. Biting back a moan, Bonnie nuzzled the curve of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I want you to be careful tonight." He rumbled, his arms tightening around her. "No Kamikaze ideas."

Bonnie smiled against his chest, nipping at his neck.

"You're mistaking me for Stiles." She told him. "He's the one who comes up with the hair-brained schemes."

"Yeah, and you usually let him." He told her, his hands cupping her face, he pressed his lips to hers, slipping his tongue inside he slid it across hers deepening the kiss in one movement.

Moaning Bonnie slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, the sounds and the activity around them disappearing as she kissed him back with equal fervor.

"Get a room!" Stiles voice interrupted the kissing pair, causing a low growl to rumble from Derek's chest as he lifted his head, his usually grey-blue eyes turning a light brown, signaling just how close to the surface his wolf was.

"Imma kill him." He rumbled his voice seemingly coming from his belly it was so low.

Bonnie laughed as placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry Lucy will be there and if there's anyone who can handle Stiles, it's Lucy." She told him, running her hands up his arms and trailing them over those broad shoulders.

"And I want you by my side, the entire time." He insisted, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I'll be fine." She soothed him, chuckling when he scowled down at her.

"You will listen to me." He snapped at her, the Alpha in him commanding her. "I refuse to let anything happen to you."

"And nothing will." She told him, firmly. "We have this under control."

"That's what I'm worried about." He insisted he pointing a finger in her face, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes at him. "This whole blasé attitude you and the cousins have got going on. This is serious. You could get hurt tonight."

Sighing, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his waist, her head tilting back as she stared at him.

"I know, _**we **_know. This isn't something we go into lightly." She assured him, green eyes meeting his. "Lucy, Callie, Arianna and I know what we're getting into and we've gone to great lengths to make sure everyone is protected. No one will go off by themselves, we've linked everyone so each one of us can communicate with one another, no matter where they are. Blade, Scott, Tyler and Matt will be on standby, waiting for one of us to teleport them in. Whistler has been trying to contact Julian so we can have the weight of the Camarilla behind us. Things have been put in place." She told him.

"And if everything goes to hell in a hand basket?"

"It won't." she assured him. "Have a little faith. Don't be so pessimistic."

Derek took a deep breath, drawing her closer so that her head tucked under his chin, his eyes connecting with the light blue eyes on Damon. Ignoring the vampire's crazy scowl he rubbed Bonnie's back, trying to ignore the nervousness in his belly.

"I'll try." He told her. "But if anything happens to you, everything and everyone dies."

Bonnie chuckled, snuggling closer. Yep, she really, really loved this man.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck, Mason? Watch the hands!" Callie snapped as the six-foot-were pulled her into his and Tyler's room and slammed the door behind them.

"You've been avoiding me." He growled, his eyes turning a light, light brown. "And what the fuck was that out there with Salvatore?"

"Avoidance is the cowardly way out, and I ain't no coward." She told him pointedly. "And _**Stefan**_ –"she emphasized the vampire's name causing Mason's eyes to narrow. "– and I were training. Like how were supposed to."

"He was almost fucking you!" he snarled, pushing her against the wall and towering above her.

Callie was a tall girl, not as tall as Lucy, but pretty tall, and a girl with a lot of curves. But standing with Mason crowding her and him towering above her, made Callie feel small and petite. A feminine sigh floated through her, before she steeled her spine, just like her mama taught her to, and glared the man down.

"Step back, Mason." She ordered him, refusing to retreat at the look in his eye. Anger, frustration and a whole lotta need simmered in his gaze as he glared down at her.

"Do you _**wanna**_ fuck him?" he bit out through clenched teeth, as he placed his arms on either side of her, boxing him in. "Is that it?"

Glaring at him, Callie placed a hand on his chest, momentarily distracted at the heat seeping into her hand, before pushing. Grunting when he barely moved, her brows lowered into a scowl.

"What the fuck is with the 50 questions?" she asked him. "What I have or have not going on with Stefan is none of your damn business." She told him, placing both hands against his chest and pushing. Cursing when instead of moving back he moved _**into **_her, Callie stared up at him. "Move, Mason. Now!" she barked.

"Or what?" he sneered down at her, his eyes roaming her face hungrily.

Tilting her head back, Callie opened her mouth to issue a small spell only to have the obstinate idiot, swoop down and capture her lips in a possessive kiss.

Suddenly Callie was taken back to 12 months ago, when she had been in this man's bed, under this man's body. Muttering a vicious curse, Callie gripped Mason's shirt at his waist and hauled him closer, a moan escaping her lips as he dominated her mouth.

"Mase, Derek said – shit!" Stiles came to an abrupt halt as he barged in on the kissing pair. "Dammit!" he whined, covering his eyes as the two jerked a part. "First Bonnie and Derek. Now you two!"

"What the hell do you want, Stiles?" Callie barked, her eyes drifting close as Mason kissed the side of her neck, his nose nuzzling her pulse.

"Derek wants the two of you out there so we can go over what's happening tonight." Stiles muttered, hand still over his eyes.

"We'll be out soon." Mason confirmed, his eyes never leaving Callie.

"Ok." Turning, with his hands still over his eyes, Stiles stumbled out slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." He rumbled, his lips brushing her temple.

Sighing, Callie rested a hand back on his chest, pushing him slightly so that she could look up at him.

"There's nothing between me and Stefan. You _**know**_ that right? Stefan's is Lucys once she decides to get her head out of her arse and do something about it."

"I know." He assented. "But it drives me crazy seeing another man's hands on you." He muttered, scowling when someone pounded on the door.

"You two stop fucking each other and get out here!" Stiles called out, yelping when Mason wrenched open the door and snarled at him. Laughing when Stiles swallowed nervously, Callie pushed past Mason.

"Let's go Stiles." She told the younger man, ignoring the way Mason growled at the both of them.

"This isn't finished, Callie." He told her. Looking over her shoulder, Callie shot him a grin.

"I know. To be continued tonight." She sassed, winking at him.

Stefan had been watching Lucy watch _**him**_ for the past four days and Stefan honestly didn't know what to do.

Ever since the whole Elena debacle, Stefan had been more than a little gun-shy jumping back into a relationship. And from her little tirade the last time they saw each other, unless he wanted a relationship, he could forget about anything else.

Because despite the vibe she gave off, Lucy was definitely a relationship type of girl.

"You and the witch really need to get a room." His brother snarked, coming up beside him. "Because you two eye-fucking each other is really beginning to get on my nerves."

"Because I live to please you, right Damon." Stefan shot back, ignoring his brother as he rolled his eyes at him.

It was easier being in his presence now than it was a year ago. A year ago, Stefan could've cheerfully shoved a stake through his brother's heart and danced gleefully on his grave, after what he had done to him.

But Stefan supposed they both had been taken for a ride. Elena had lead them on a merry chase all for her own amusement. And both himself and Damon fell for it like the stupid fools they were.

"No, but you should." Damon insisted. "When had the fucking world changed so damn much?" he complained. "We have Judgey acting not like Judgey at all –"

"I like this Bonnie." Stefan interrupted, watching as the Alpha and Bonnie embraced once again, causing Stiles and Scott to groan and Blade to deliberately turn his back on the kissing twosome. Obviously not something a father wants to see is his daughter being molested by her lover. "This Bonnie is kick ass."

"Well I don't!" Damon insisted. "She too fucking – different. I want the old Judgey back!" he snapped. "And then we have Scrabby fucking Doo who needs to keep his hands to himself, the father from hell who scares the shit out of even me, and that damn cousin who continues to lay me on my ass. When did the world fucking change?!"

Stefan supposed that for Damon who was use to everyone bowing down to his wishes, Bonnie included, that this new family dynamic was unsettling. Damon usually was the biggest of the bad, he was the one women usually flocked around and he was the one who always called the shots. Even if the idea was a bad idea.

Damon stepping into a situation where he was an afterthought had to irritate him. But like those around them, Stefan really couldn't find the need to give a damn.

His relationship with his brother had always been tumultuous at best. Loved each other because of blood, but hated each other with the same amount of emotion.

It had been their father's fault. Giuseppe Salvatore had pitted his two sons against each other at a very young age, creating an atmosphere of competition. Unlike Damon, Stefan had recognised in his late teens, flat out telling his father he refused to be his pawn.

Damon however continued to hold onto that competitive spirit, especially after Giuseppe sneeringly told him, Stefan was the favored son.

And since that day, Damon had lived to make Stefan's life hell. And Stefan was over it. Over Damon.

"We all need to grow up sometime Damon." Stefan told him, irritation lacing his voice. They honestly didn't need Damon's dramatics right now. "Even you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, brother?"

Stefan gave a caustic laugh.

"Funny how you call me brother, yet willingly jumped into bed with my girlfriend a few months back –" actually it had been more than a _**few**_ months, but that was semantics.

Damon sighed impatiently.

"Are we still going on about that?" he asked, exasperated. "I thought we had gone past that already."

Stefan stared at him, mouth open in disbelief at his brother's attitude.

"No Damon, _**we**_ haven't gotten over anything." Stefan snapped, letting the anger he felt towards his brother surface. "You _**pursued **_Elena despite the fact that she was with _**me.**_ You slept with her, _**twice**_, throwing it in my face the first time, and me catching you in the act the second time. What did you want me to do, Damon? Sell tickets to the show?" he asked his brother incredously.

Damon's wild blue eyes flashed angrily as he stepped into his brother.

'Don't start this shit with me again, _brother_, or need I remind you of _**Katherine?"**_

"Yeah but there was one minor thing about the whole Katherine fiasco –"Stefan told him fiercely, stepping into him so that their faces were inches apart. "- I was _**compelled**_. One small little thing you keep forgetting despite the fact you continue to throw this in my face." He said lowly, green eyes blazing with anger. "You however did this deliberately. Vindictively. And for that, excuse the _**fuck**_ out of me if I find it a little hard to get over." He snapped, spinning on his heel and storming away from Damon.

He didn't go far. Stiles had finally showed up with Callie, a scowling Mason in tow. Lucy who had been watching the exchange with interest, sauntered up to Stefan, who was leaning up against the side of the house, scowling.

No words were said, instead she leaned next to him, arms folded across her chest, one leg propped up against the wall behind her as they stood in silence, watching as Damon turned on his heel and stormed to the other side of the yard.

"Whatever it is you two have going on, you need to put it aside until this is finished." Blade's deep voice sounded next to them, causing Stefan to jump slightly.

Turning Stefan glared at Bonnie's father.

"We have it sorted." He told the man tightly.

"You'd better, because we can't afford distractions." He told him, turning and making his way over to Bonnie, who was now planted firmly in Derek's lap.

"Is this something we need to worry about?" Lucy asked him softly, watching as Blade began informing the small group gathered what was going down tonight.

"No." he bit out, jaw clenched tight.

"Are you sure." She asked softly.

"Yes, Damon's just being Damon."

Lucy sighed, moving so her shoulder was touching his.

"Okay then." Shooting him a quick glance she flashed him a slow smile. "Have you ever thought about emancipating yourself from your brother?" she teased him, watching as he took a deep breath, trying to release the tension in him.

Forcing himself to relax, Stefan's sea green eyes slid to hers.

"More times than not." He admitted after a pause.

Lucy smile widened as she rested her head against the wall behind her.

"Let me know, I know a kick ass divorce lawyer." She told him, happy when a small chuckle escaped him.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek was going to have a freaking heart attack. Either that or he was going to kill every motherfucker in vicinity for daring to look at his woman.

And it was all her fault. Well, hers and those stupid ass cousins of hers, who apparently bought her that fucking outfit she was wearing.

It had to be Lucy, Derek thought, his mouth watering as Bonnie sauntered towards him in six inch stiletto's that made her legs seem longer somehow.

Because that damn piece of cloth she was trying to pass as a dress, definitely had Lucy written all over it.

She was practically naked. The freaking dress she was wearing – if one could call it a dress – was a one shoulder type of thing that hugged her upper body like he wanted to, tight around the hips and stopping mid-thigh. Her hair was in its natural curls and hung halfway down her back. Her eyes were smoky and sultry, causing a bolt of electricity to zing through his veins as they met his.

"Where's the rest of the dress?" he asked her hoarsely, resisting the urge to knock Salvatore's eyes back in his head. As soon as Bonnie stepped into the room, he had been eyeing her like a well seasoned steak. Little fucker.

"This is the rest of the dress." She smirked at him, tilting her head back slightly as she came to a stop in front of him. The corner of his mouth kicked up. Six inch stilettos and she was still a few inches shorter than him.

"You know I'm gonna have to kill every fucker that looks at you tonight, right?" he asked her, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Only if I get to watch." She whispered to him, grinning when his eyes flashed amber.

Derek grunted eyes travelling over every inch of naked flesh available. He saw his mark on her left shoulder, the bite marring the otherwise dark perfection of her skin. But Derek couldn't find it in himself to care. That mark told others she was taken, that mark stamped her as his. It also made him want to rip that damn scrap piece of clothing off her and fuck her on the dinning room table.

"Shit." He whispered, as those olive colored eyes gleamed at him seductively, a hint of promise and devilment in them. "We better leave now before I do something that has both Mason and Tyler wanting to kill me."

Chuckling Bonnie, leaned up and placed a kiss on his mouth, that had him instantly responding.

They were hitting the clubs tonight. Well, one particular club. Known simply as Eve's – after Julian Luna's deceased wife - it was a popular Camarilla owned nightclub that had different levels to it. The bottom level, were for the regular human folk, young adults and barely legal teens who had aspirations of making it big in Vegas, wanting to be seen in the hottest nightclub in town.

The second level was for the rich and famous. Celebrities, trust fund kids and people with a little too much money, socializing with friends and making the right connections. But it was the third level where everything happened, because the third level was for the supernaturals. The only place for miles where all those of supernatural abilities could hang out and party, no matter what you were.

The place had a rule of sanctuary. No one caused trouble within the walls of Eve's and everyone was safe. Whatever happened within those walls were because you allowed it.

It was definitely a place to be seen. And if they wanted to catch the attention of a psychotic, power hungry vamp, Eve's was the place to go.

"Damn Bonnie." Stiles whistled, stepping behind Caroline when Derek snarled at him. "I was just sayin'!" he defended, throwing his arms up to protect his face.

"Derek." Bonnie reprimanded, chuckling when Caroline rolled her eyes and shoved Stiles towards Derek. "No killing family."

"Family my ass!" the Alpha snapped. "I don't remember inviting him in!"

"I'm family by default. Love Scott, love me!"

"You know that makes it sound like you and Scott are in a relationship, right?" Caroline asked him, one blonde brow raised.

"What!" Stiles yelped. "No, no, no. I am not gay. Definitely straight. Although there's nothing wrong with being gay but –"

"Stiles." Scott sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Stiles scowled, glaring at his best friend.

"So are we ready?" Caroline asked the others.

"Yep." Bonnie answered watching interestedly as Derek shrugged on his leather jacket, loving the play of muscles. The man was beyond fine.

"Callie, Mason, Stefan and Lucy are all meeting us there." Derek told the others. "They left half an hour ago to check the place out. Caroline and Ari you two take Stiles and Salvatore –"

"Yay for us." Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes at the sneer Damon sent her way.

"- so I won't kill either of them. Scott, you Tyler and Matt, listen to Blade." At Scott's curt nod Derek pulled Bonnie after him.

"We can't take the bike with you wearing that." Derek muttered, his eyes going to her bare legs. "We'll take the mustang. Stiles take the SUV and don't crash it."

"Yes!" Stiles hissed, grin a mile wide.

"Meet you all there." Derek said distractedly, pulling a laughing Bonnie after him as they made their way to the 1965 Ford Mustang that was Derek's prize possession. After Bonnie that is.

"Baby, slow down." She reprimanded as he pulled open the side door and bundled her inside.

"Fuck, slow." He muttered, slamming her door and practically leaping over the front of the car. "The sooner we get to the club, the sooner I can get that tight little body on me while I stand still and you grind." He leered at her playfully, the lust in his eyes making Bonnie chuckle.

"We could have a little – fun now." She purred, leaning towards him, her hand trailing over his chest, her mouth coming in contact with his ear.

"Hell no!" he snapped, closing his eyes as her teeth nipped his ear lobe. "Stay right on your side of the car." He admonished, pushing her into her seat. "That was how we crashed the fucking corvette!"

Bonnie pouted, causing Derek's gaze to go to her lips instantly.

"Not my fault you couldn't take a little – heat." She told him, laughing when he glared at her.

"It was my Corvette, Bon. My _**Corvette**_!"

"Yeah, yeah." She waved dismissively, clipping her belt on. "I made it up to you."

Derek scowled as he gunned the engine.

"My _**Corvette**_." He told her simply, the corner of his mouth kicking up as she stared at him laughingly. "That's all I hafta say."

Chuckling Bonnie leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss, that had him white-knuckling the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry baby." She murmured against his lips. "Forgive me?"

Palming the back on her head Derek tilted her head, and took her mouth like a man starved. Groaning as her taste exploded over his tongue, he delved deeper, his tongue dueling with hers, then caught her tongue between his teeth and bit down lightly. Bonnie hissed, her body going limp as he tried to pull her closer.

"Like damn bunnies!" a female voice complained before there was an intrusive knock on the car window. "Dammit Bons, stop tryna fuck your mate in front of everyone and get going!" Caroline snapped, yelping when Derek turned to her, eyes a dangerous red, canine's exploding from his mouth as he snarled at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, holding up her hands and back peddling away from the car.

"Derek." Bonnie soothed, her brain still a bit fuzzy. "C'mon, baby. We should go."

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" he growled, hands clenching the steering wheel. "Fine!" Throwing the car into gear, he sped out of the driveway, ignoring a still grinning Caroline and his laughing mate.

BDBD

Stefan knew she was here the minute she stepped into the club. She still wore the same scent. Gardenias with a hint of vanilla. At the beginning of their relationship he had loved the smell. Loved the way it would reach out to him, tantalizing him, tempting him. Comforting him.

It was a scent he could easily lose himself in, because at the time, it had meant love, passion and comfort. Now it just reminded him of betrayal.

Ignoring the burning feel of someone staring at him, Stefan nodded his thanks to the cute blonde bartender, before grabbing the necks of the four beers and palming the four shot glasses she placed in front of him and made his way back to the table where Mason, Callie and Lucy waited for him.

Weaving his way through the grinding bodies, he placed the beers in the middle of the table before he passed each of them their shots.

Stefan knew he shouldn't be surprised that the two witches could literally drink _**his**_ weight in alcohol and still remain clear headed, but damn these two could pack it away.

Slipping into the vacant seat by Lucy, he threw an arm over the back of her chair. Leaning in as if to give her a kiss, he whispered in her ear, glad that the music was pumping loud.

"Elena just came in."

Lucy, who had just picked up the salt shaker paused slightly, her head tilting. Stefan knew she was communicating telepathically with Callie by the way she shot her cousin a smug smile.

Winking Callie stood, tugging Mason to his feet.

"Let's dance, pretty-eyes." She told the tall were, pulling him to the floor, leaving the two of them at the table.

"Well, looks like the fun is just about to begin." Lucy murmured, turning towards him. Green eyes alight with mischief Lucy pushed him playfully, watching as he leaned back in his chair, before she stood in front of him and slipped into his lap. Surprised and more than a little turned on, Stefan's hands went immediately to her hips as he waited to see what she would do.

Lucy Bennett was fucking sexy. Besides the fact that she had a banging body, tall, lean with mouth-watering curves, it was her confidence that snared a man. Told him that he'd better be more than ready if he wanted to take her on. And Stefan had been ready to take her on for the last 12 months.

"Open." She commanded holding the lemon wedge up. Obeying instantly, Stefan's teeth closed around the tip of the lemon wedge, watching as she gave him that slow female Bennett smile. The same smile that slayed both Derek AND Mason, two of the baddest supernaturals Stefan had ever met.

Smile widening, Lucy leaned in, causing Stefan's head to tip back, exposing his neck. Breathing in deeply, Lucy's lips brushed against his neck, causing Stefan to shudder, before her tongue swiped the along his left collarbone, causing the fingers on Lucy's hips to tightened instinctively.

Humming, Lucy's eyes clashed with his, desire flickering within those green depths as she shook the salt along the wet mark she made.

Leaning forward again, she scraped her teeth along his collarbone, sucking slightly before sliding her tongue along the salted path, picking up the small granules of salt she had left there.

Leaning back she quickly took her shot, before she leant forward her mouth closing over the lemon wedge, her lips touching his, her eyes still clashing with his, before she bit into the lemon and slowly, ever so slowly drew back, taking the flesh of the lemon with her.

Muttering a curse and forgetting all about Elena, he threw the lemon skin away before grabbing the back of her head and slamming his mouth into her.

The taste of tequila and lemon exploded over his tongue as he devoured her mouth, grinding her over his erection, wishing like hell they were back at the house where he could fuck her like he's wanted to for a hell of a long time.

Lucy chuckled against his mouth, long arms circling his neck as she dove herself into this kiss.

The snarl from beside them barely penetrated through the hazy fog of Stefan's brain, before he felt someone rip Lucy from his arms. Vamping out, Stefan shot to his feet, his hands automatically closing around the person's throat.

"Stef – fan." Elena croaked, big doe eyes staring up at him in stunned surprise.

Snarling he flung her away from him, before moving to help Lucy to her feet. Damn she was _**pissed.**_

"Luce are you –"

"Fuck that bitch!" Lucy snapped, accepting his help, and dusting off the seat of her pants.

"Cuz!" Callie moved towards her, anger lining her features as she stared from her fallen cousin to the bane of Stefan's existence.

"I've got it." Lucy told her, holding up a hand towards her cousin, hoping her cousin would heed her warning. They needed her to stay under the radar. Callie losing her temper was not going to be a good thing. For anyone.

"Elena." Lucy greeted pleasantly, the fire in her green eyes belying the calmness of her voice.

Elena sneered at her, eyes bleeding black, fangs displayed. They were already pulling a crowd, many wanting to see the witch / vamp play off.

"Bitch please." Lucy scoffed, placing her hands on her hips and staring at the brunette, amusement lacing her tones. "Like that scares me."

"You will not touch what is mine!" Elena hissed, taking a step towards Lucy. Lucy smirked, looking at Elena and then at Callie.

"Check this one out." Lucy laughed to her cousin. "Thinking she got a right to tell me what I can and can not do –"

Elena lunged for Lucy, only to find herself slam against an invisible wall, before she was slowly lifted inches off the ground by an unseen force. Eyes wide, Elena's hands went to her throat, scratching at the invisible grip.

Scowling Lucy shot a quick look at Callie, whose face was emotionless, before she took a step towards Elena.

"Now Elena." Lucy drawled patronizingly, waving her hand and watching as Elena slumped before her, coughing. "That's not very nice now is it?" Lucy asked, leaning down so she could whisper in Elena's ear. "Don't mistake me for my cousin, Elena." She hissed, imagining her hand around Elena's heart and squeezing it slowly. Elena jerked, her eyes opening wide as her hands went to her chest. "I have no affection for you, whatsoever." Lucy's nose brushed against Elena's checked as she nuzzled the brunette. "Just be lucky, that this place has a rule of sanctuary, because if it didn't, I'd be happily dancing on your cold blooded black betraying heart." Shoving the brunette away from her, she stood, giving Stefan a slow intimate smile as he slipped a possessive hand around her waist.

"Fuck that was hot." He rumbled, kissing her temple and ignoring his ex on the floor.

"Stefan!" Elena cried, big brown eyes hurt.

"Doppelganger." He greeted, pulling Lucy away from her and towards the dance floor.

"Stefan, wait! Please, I – I just want to talk." She told him softly, big brown eyes staring at him pleadingly, teeth biting into her lower lip. It was a look she had used on him countless number of times, and each time it had him doing whatever the hell she wanted.

Instead Stefan barely looked at her his attention on the witch in front of him, the desire in his eyes causing Elena to stare at him confused. Why wasn't he responding? Stefan was _**hers. **_He had always been _**hers.**_

"Dance?" he asked the witch, a slow intimate smile on his face as he palmed the witch's ample ass.

"Why not?" she told him, winking at Callie as Stefan led her to the dance floor.

"Stefan wait –"Elena went after them only to stop short when one of Bonnie's cousins stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way, witch." She sneered at her. She remembered Deacon telling her about this one. She was the powerless one. She was nothing.

Callie gave an indelicate snort.

"Ah, no. Turn your ass around and go back to your little entourage." She waved at her like a dog, causing Elena's now infamous temper to snap.

"And if I don't?" Elena smirked, leaning towards the other woman. "What are _**you**_ going to do about it? You are nothing but a pathetic powerless little witch. How sad for you." Elena pouted mockingly.

A slow cold smile crossed Callie's face as she stepped into Elena.

"Sweetie, one thing you should know about me, is that I'm never powerless." She told the brunette smugly, right hand shooting up and gripping Elena by the throat. Unbelievable pain hit Elena as she stared at the woman in shock, nails digging into Elena's throat deeper. "Feel that?" the woman asked her idly. "Vervain coated nails. A concentrated dose. See magic-less I may be, but powerless never." Elena choked, the vervain causing Elena to feel weakened..

"Let her go." A gruff voice commanded causing both women to turn and stare at the freaking freight train that was standing beside them. Mason's low snarl vibrated from his chest as he appeared before the blonde giant, eyes amber, canine's showing.

He seemed positively _**tiny**_ compared to the giant, but that didn't stop him from standing protectively in front of his mate.

Blondie stared down at him, impassive, big body tense.

"Well, since you ask so nicely." Callie grinned at the big man, releasing the brunette from her grip. Elena fell to her knees, tears falling down her face, as she glared up at the other woman.

"Nice to finally meet your, Erica." Callie said pleasantly, hand moving slowly over Mason's tense arm and she sidled up against him. "Mason, let's go." She whispered in his ear.

The blonde continued to stare at the were emotionless, neither man wanting to look away.

"Mase." Callie whispered lips next to his ear. "Let's dance."

Mason blinked, eyes finally drifting down to the woman at his side. Giving her a short quick nod, Mason, grabbed her hand, reluctantly backing away a sneer crossing his lips.

"Erica, Triple H." Callie gave a little bow, turning her back on the two and sauntering into the middle of the dance floor.

Elena coughed, glaring at Bonnie's cousin. How dare they?! _**How dare they!**_ She thought furiously.

"I want them _**dead**_!" she hissed at Freyr, eyes bleeding black as she stamped her foot. "I want their hearts in my hands by the end of the night." She demanded.

Freyr stared at her for one silent minute before turning on his heel and walking away from her.

What the fuck? She thought.

"Did you hear me?!" she all but screeched, running after him. "I want them _**dead!"**_

"No." he said simply, moving back to the bar where a Takashi doppelganger and a Jared doppelganger stood.

"Excuse me!" this time she did screech, causing the vamps around her to wince at her pitch. "Do you know who I _**am?"**_

"Yes." Freyr replied simply, taking a shot of whiskey.

"And?"

"And what?"

Elena stomped her foot, shoving her finger in his face.

"I am your queen!"

Freyr stared at her bored.

"No. You are nothing but Deacon's fuck toy." He told her, unemotionally.

Pure rage flashed across Elena's face as her hand lashed out, only to find it imprisoned in Freyr hard grip.

"You almost compromised the mission." He told her softly, his grip tightening, causing Elena to whimper at the pressure. One little twist and her wrist would be broken. "Do you really think Deacon would be pleased when he hears about the little tantrum you threw over your ex?" he asked her.

Elena glared at him, refusing to let the fear show on her face.

"Now sit down," he pushed her none to gently into a vacant seat. "Look pretty and don't say a thing."

Elena huffed, folding her arms across her chest petulantly.

"We have to see if we can salvage whatever damage you just caused." He told her condescendingly.

Elena gritted her teeth, her eyes going back to Stefan's tall figure and the little slut that was all over him.

When she had first entered the club and saw Stefan at the bar, she felt the deep seated attraction she felt when she first met him.

She watched as he flashed a flirty grin at he blonde heifer at the bar, before making his way back to the table that housed the delectable Mason Lockwood, Bonnie's cousin Lucy and another woman.

Elena licked her lips as she watched Stefan, wanting to taste him one more time. And Deacon didn't need to know, but she then watched stunned as Stefan leaned towards Lucy and _**kissed**_ her. That slut. That boyfriend stealer.

Anger ruled the next course of actions that had her now, collared and sitting in the corner like a naughty child.

Fuck this, she was Elena Gilbert. Mate to one of the most powerful Vamps in history and heir to the Petrova line. She was royalty!

Downing her shot in one go, Elena stood, ignoring the reprimanding look the blonde giant sent her.

"I'm dancing." She told him snootily, taking off her jacket to reveal the skin tight jeans, and the tiny little kerchief shirt she wore. It barely covered her breasts, and left her backless, showing off the expanse of pale white skin of her entire upper body.

"Don't piss anymore witches off, woman." Freyr warned. "Or next time, I'll let them stake your ass."

Elena sneered at him before sauntering to the middle of the dance floor, ready to draw the attention of every single male in the room. Because she was Elena Gilbert. And _**that **_was what she was good at.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's like wow… thanks to all those who loved this as well! Reviews and likes are what keeps me going when my brain decides it wants to take a leave of absence! Thank guys!_

She had entered the placed like she owned it. Trailed by her small group of little slayer wannabe's, Bonnie Bennett stood out amongst the crowd. Confident, powerful, gorgeous.

And then there was the dress. Shit, Deacon was surprised the dog let her leave the house looking like that. It was a deep green color bringing out the deep richness in her eyes. It exposed one cocoa colored shoulder, hugging the witch's upper body, the material stretching over those curvy hips and stopped mid thigh. She wore these sexy little strappy heels that added a few inches to her height, but showed off her toned legs.

Her hair was longer than he had originally thought. Reaching half-way down her back, Deacon envisioned wrapping it around his fist as he slammed into her from behind, making her scream.

Somehow, though he knew that she would be nothing like Elena in bed. Elena thrived on being his submissive, instantly obeying his directives. Taking pleasure on the pain he dealt out.

But he had a feeling with Bonnie, he'd have to discipline her into being the kind of submissive he wanted.

Deacon couldn't wait.

Rubbing the side of his index finger lightly against his lips, Deacon stared at her from his vantage point as she danced with the dog.

Her back was to his front as she rolled her ass against him, one arm looped loosely around his neck, her mouth fused with his as she danced and he stood still, consuming her mouth.

The hand by his mouth curled into a fist, as he snarled. The dog was treating her like some common whore. Touching her so intimately, so publicly. Such vulgar behavior from such a common house dog.

Eyes colored black, he flicked his wrist at the silent man behind him, barely registering as he gave him a low bow.

Enough was enough. It was time to put their plan into action.

BDBDBDBD

"What the hell is she doing?" Caroline whispered confused as both she and Bonnie watched their ex-best friend, move against some random vampire like she was having some sort of fit.

"Dancing?" Bonnie voiced, shrugging.

"Sweetie, that ain't dancing." Callie laughed, watching as Elena popped herself down low, before sticking her ass out, and rolling her upper body until she stood straight, licking her lips as she eyed the men of their group hungrily.

You could almost smell the lust coming off her in waves, as she strutted back and forth, shooting each man a seductive look, while blatantly ignoring her two ex-best friends.

Chuckling Caroline shook her head at the other woman's desperation. Even when they were younger and Elena was somewhat saner, Elena had always had this almost insatiable need to be the centre of everyone's world.

She had been daddy's little girl, mama's pride and joy, Bonnie and Caroline's best friend and the love of Stefan and Damon's life. She had been an important part of all of their lives, someone they would die for.

But something had changed her. Something had turned her from the sweet lovable Elena they all once knew to this.

And Caroline was over it. Over her. Had been for a very long time.

But Elena seemed to be stuck in her own little world where she still thought, everything and everyone was about her.

It hadn't helped when the Salvatore brothers both seem to fight over her. Caroline had seen the power she got from playing both brothers off against each other. But eventually they had wised up. Thankfully.

But it seemed as if Elena hadn't received that memo. She still thought that the Salvatore's end all and be all was her. That their every breath was for her.

Because since they had arrived, Elena had pulled out all stops to try and draw their attention. The dancing, the come-hither looks, the licking of the lips.

Interesting thing was both Stefan and Damon were barely paying her any attention; instead they both seemed to be otherwise occupied.

Stefan was all caught up in Lucy and a certain spot on Lucy's neck, and Damon – Caroline chuckled - Damon seemed to have his attention on a certain blonde bartender who kept giggling at whatever he had to say.

Caroline bit back a laugh remembering what the others had told her had gone down earlier.

They had arrived half an hour before; to find Stefan and Lucy practically fucking on the dance floor, Callie laughing her ass off and Mason snarling at any male that dare approach his mate.

They had also arrived to find Elena glaring at Lucy like she wanted to kill her.

"Maybe she has a back spasm or something." Arianna queried, tilting her head and studying the way Elena was dancing. "Because that can't be comfortable."

They stared at each other before they broke into fits of laughter.

"Now, now, ladies." Lucy reprimanded, dropping a tray full of cocktails on the table in front of them. "Don't be mean."

All four women stared at her incredously, before breaking into more laughter.

"This coming from a woman who told her that she'd happily dance on her cold-blooded, betraying heart!" Ari laughed, stealing the Long Island Ice tea from the loaded tray.

"It's 'happily dancing on your cold-blooded, _**black**_, betraying heart." Lucy told her sassily, clicking her fingers. "Get it right, cuz."

Ari rolled her eyes already bored with the conversation and the person the conversation was about.

"This place is off the hook." she crowed, dancing in her seat. Shaking her head and laughing at the younger woman, Caroline took a sip of her drink. Arianna was the type of girl that could have a good time anywhere with anyone. Which was why Caroline _**loved**_ hanging out with her.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's 'Down on Me' sounded through the speakers causing all women to stare at each other.

"Yeah, buddy!" Ari laughed, jumping to her feet, she sauntered over to a hot looking were who had been eyeing her since she got there. Flashing him what was termed as that Bennett smile, she grabbed his hand and tugged him to the dance floor without even asking if he wanted to dance. Grinning at his friends, the were happily trailed after Ari, his eyes firmly on her butt.

Bonnie flashed a grin at Derek, wiggling her eyebrows, laughing when he shot to his feet, grabbed her hand and dragged her to the floor.

Lucy leant back in her seat, staring at Stefan who raised a brow at her. She nodded her head towards the dance floor, and she watched as he unfolded his long, lean length from his chair and sauntered over to her. Holding out his hand, Lucy's lips quirked at the old fashion gesture. Taking his hand, she let him lead her to the dance floor.

Callie barely had blinked, before Mason had her on the dance floor, body tight against hers, mouth latched onto her neck.

Caroline laughed at her four friends, wishing Blade was here. Over the last few days she had gotten to know Bonnie's father quite well, finding herself drawn to him like no man before. Although she supposed dancing is the absolute last thing the dhampir would do, she still found herself wishing he was here.

"Dance, Care?" Stiles asked, grinning at her, infectiously. Shrugging Caroline got to her feet, laughing at the flailing around Stiles called dancing.

"Ok, ok, try and not take anyone's eye out," she laughed at the younger man.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm a very good dancer." He pouted, arms still failing about.

"I'm sure to your mother you are. But honey, that ain't dancing." Caroline laughed, ducking as one arm came dangerously close to her head.

"What the fuck man!" an unfamiliar voice snarled, causing Caroline to turn. The were Ari had been dancing with glared at a freakishly large man that stood directly in front of him, little Ari shoved behind his large back.

"Hey!" Ari protested, glaring up at the man's back.

"Leave." He told the were, jerking his head.

"Yeah, right." The were laughed. "Me and the lady were dancing. So you need to run along."

Caroline winced at the amount of condescension in the were's tone. The man either was just that dumb, or had a death wish. Either way, it meant only bad things for him.

No one saw it coming, not even her. But suddenly the were was flying over the crowd and crash landed into the club wall, causing everyone to scatter.

There was a moment of complete silence before all hell broke loose.

Four of the were's friends all jumped for the large man, causing Ari to squeak and jump out of the way.

"Fight!" some moron screamed and suddenly everybody was in chaos.

Caroline watched as the big man flung three of the were's off him before picking up the last one and tossing him aside like he was nothing.

"Care!" stepping back instantly, Caroline watched as someone went flying straight past her and crashed into the a pair of dueling vamps, grimacing when they both turned and starting fighting the one who crashed into him.

"Thanks." She said to Stiles who came up beside her.

"Well this is a shit-storm in a tea-cup." He muttered, dodging a flying fist before he turned and kicked the offender away from them.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Bonnie and Derek are there –"he pointed, watching as Derek dragged a scowling Bonnie towards the bar and lifted her over the bar and into relative safety. He then walked back into the fray, cracking his knuckles and a dangerous smirk crossing his lips. "Stefan and Lucy –"Stefan was grappling with three different vamps, while Lucy punched one guy in the face, causing him to fall on his ass. "Damon –"Caroline shook her head as Damon randomly snapped necks, a gleeful smile crossing his face. "Mason –"Mason had two different guys by the neck before slamming them into each other. "Can't see Callie and Ari –"Stiles paused, turned frantically. "Shit – where's Ari!"

Something dropped out of Caroline's stomach as she turned towards where she last saw Ari. She had gone. Disappeared. So had the freak show.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed, grabbed Stiles by the upper arm she dragged him towards the bar.

"Ari's missing!" she told Bonnie who was busy mixing her a drink. She watched as Bonnie paused in mid swig, green eyes narrowing in concern.

"What?"

"She's gone. So has Freyr."

"Shit!" Bonnie went quiet, a small frown between her brows. Caroline knew she was trying to contact her via telepathy. "Fuck!" she snapped. "I can't get in touch with her! She's must be unconscious." Worry lines appeared between Bonnie's brows as she stared at Caroline.

This wasn't part of the plan. Ari missing was never part of the plan. Biting her lip, Bonnie went quiet again her attention focused inward.

"What the fuck do you mean, Ari's missing!" Lucy snapped moving towards them, her eyes on her silent cousin.

"She was there and suddenly she wasn't!" Caroline told her. "Freyr's gone as well. He started this shit-storm and now he's bailed."

"What about the doppelgangers?" Lucy asked, green eyes searching the fighting crowd.

"Gone. Son of a bitch!" Bonnie snapped, turning she letting out a piercing whistle that had a few people around them cringing.

Derek's head popped up, one meaty fist closed around one vamps throat. Noticing his mate's tension he tossed the vamp aside, making his way back to her, snagging Stefan by the collar and pushing Damon on the way.

Mason saw them all gathered by the bar and made his way to them.

"Ari's gone." Bonnie told Derek as soon as he got to her.

"Fuck!"

"Callie?" Stefan asked, looking around for the other cousin.

"We got separated as soon as the fight broke out." Mason said through gritted teeth, hating the fact that it was _**his**_ mate that was the bait.

"She contacted me as soon as they grabbed her. She's fine." Lucy soothed the were.

"So you mean to tell me they have Ari _**and**_ Callie!?" Damon asked, shaking his head at how their plan had gone to hell in a hand-basket.

Their plan, which had been concocted by the Bennett women were to leave Callie in a vulnerable position, let them kidnap her and then she find Jeremy and get him out. With Jeremy out of harms way, they would go in and kill everyone. Leave no survivors.

But like it happened so many times before, their plan had gone up in smoke. Deacon not only had _**one**_ powerful witch. But _**two**_. Shit on toast.

"Contact Callie." Derek told his mate. "Tell her that Ari's gone as well. See what she can do."

Bonnie frowned, staring off in the distance, licking her lips as she concentrated.

"I can't reach her." Bonnie frowned. "She's not answering."

A low growl from Mason had everyone tensing.

"She's fine, Mase." Lucy told the were, eyes meeting his. "We –" she pointed to herself and Bonnie. " – would feel it if she wasn't. It's Callie. This is what she does. You know that."

Mason grunted, big body tense as he glared at Lucy.

"We need to get back to the house." Bonnie told Derek. "This Ari thing is unexpected. We need to reform. Regroup."

Derek nodded, already on the phone with Scott, informing him about the change in plans.

"I'll still try and contact Callie." Lucy told her cousin's mate. "She'll be fine."

"And Ari?" Stiles asked.

"Is dead when I see her." Lucy muttered, grabbing Stefan's hand and weaving her way out the door.

BDBDBDBDBDBD

She suddenly knew what Willie Mason must have felt like after David Kidwell had blindsided him in that game so long ago.

Groaning Callie stared up at the stone ceiling, trying desperately to get her bearings.

Last thing she remembered was that fuckwit Elena screaming some crap at the Takashi doppelganger, pointing at her wildly, before something hit her at the back of the head. Hard.

Now here she was, in a cell of all bloody things, on a makeshift cot and her head pounding like a mother fucker.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Callie let her senses reach out around her, feeling the air, noticing that there was one other person in the cell with her. Not a vampire, the aura was different. Not a were nor were they a witch. But there was a certain type of power coming off them.

"Callie?" The deep voice queried softly, causing Callie to freeze slightly before her eyes slid open.

"Jeremy?" she questioned, her eyes falling on the younger man who was slumped by her cot, his face pale and slightly worried.

"Hey Callie." He greeted a waned smile on his pale face, relief lingering in those dark eyes.

Callie had only met Elena's brother twice. Both times she found she like the guy.

Slightly shy, yet good-looking on the verge of being a fucking knock-out, Callie had wondered why the brother and sister were so different.

Admittedly she had not met Elena at the time, but from what Lucy had told her about the doppelganger, Callie knew that she wouldn't like the bitch at all.

And after meeting her, she had been right.

But she had liked Jeremy. There was something in him that reminded her of Ari. An innocence that despite the world they lived in, they still clung to.

Only this Jeremy seemed different. And hella pale.

Moving into a sitting position, her eyes ran over the boy – man slumped beside her, noticing the bite marks on the boy's neck.

"Fuck, Jeremy. What the hell happened to you?" she asked him, her hands going to the bite mark on his neck.

Jeremy flinched away from her touch, backing away he tried to struggle to his feet only to slump against the cot, pain flickering across his face.

"Elena." He told her, licking his lips. "I'm her – walking blood bag. I – I can't die if I have this on –"he held up the ring that secured his life force to this world. "- so she drinks from me as much as she wants, whenever she wants."

"Well, fuck me." Callie whispered, her green eyes slightly horrified that a _**sister**_ could do that to her _**brother.**_

Anger shot through her, before she closed her eyes, her senses again reaching out, but this time for any devices that might be lead to Deacon and his goons spying on them.

It was what she did. Recon. Go into enemy territory, steal their secrets, take down their shields and allow the Calvary to come in and save the day.

Smirking when her senses didn't pick up anything, Callie slowly got to her feet.

"We need to get you out of here." She told him softly, moving towards him and lifting a hand towards the bite. Jeremy flinched at her touch, his eyes widening as he felt a soothing power echo from her fingers to his neck. It spread through him like molten liquid, leaving in it's path relief from the pain that had been constantly dogging him.

Staring down at her, he watched as her eyes went to the palest green, seeming translucent as she stared up at him.

"Callie?" he asked her, as he felt the strength come back into his body, the muscle mass he had lost in the few weeks he had been here slowly reforming and building back up.

He suddenly felt new, strong. Powerful.

He never knew she was this powerful. Never knew she could do this. Whatever the hell she was doing, she was healing him from the inside out, taking away the pain and replacing it with a soothing balm. Patching up old bite wounds that Elena had given him, replacing the blood she had taken and giving him a kind of strength he had never felt before.

Something flashed in her gaze as she stared at him in amusement.

"Well fuck me." She muttered, her eyes turning back to her normal dark green. "I bet no one saw this happening."

"Saw what?" Jeremy asked, suddenly nervous at the powerful feeling that was coursing through him. "What's happening?"

A slow smile crossed her face as she patted him on the shoulder.

"You my friend, are the reason why we're gonna win this fucking war." She told him, her smile widening.

Blinking at her in confusion, Jeremy wondered what the hell was going to happen next.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Lucy was going to kill her. That was if there was enough of her left once Callie got through with her.

Grimacing Ari stared at the beige colored wall across from her wondering why the hell she couldn't get in touch with her cousins.

Her powers were still there, she could feel them simmering just below the surface, but every time she reached out for her cousins it was like she hit a brick wall. Nothing.

And it pissed her the fuck off.

"You're awake." A deep voice interrupted her musings causing her to jerk her head to the side and glare at the owner of the voice.

"You!" she accused, snapping to her feet and glaring at him. The images that bombarded her once he had touched her at the nightclub had her wanting to throw something at him. Preferably something sharp. "Where the hell am I and what the hell did you do."

"You're safe." The big man told her, some unnamed emotion flicking in his eyes.

"Safe my ass. You kidnapped me!"

"I did what was necessary."

"Necessary! You took me from my family. My friends. How was _**that**_ necessary!"

"They weren't protecting you. They left you vulnerable." He insisted.

Ari scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"So that's a good enough reason for you to _**kidnap**_ me!"

"Yes!"

Scowling Ari huffed folding her arms across her chest glaring at the big man.

"Dammit Daddy, you're gonna mess everything up!" Ari snapped shooting the big man a heated glare.

Freyr paused, surprised, before a look of resignation crossed his face.

"Dammit, I knew I should've worn gloves." He muttered, shaking his head and suddenly the big massive frame shimmered, before it melted away, becoming smaller, leaner but by no means less dangerous.

Arianna glared at her step-father hands on her hips.

"You know Callie's gonna go ape-shit over this." She told him.

"Language." He reprimanded, scowling when she rolled her eyes at him. "And Callie needs to check her temper. What the hell are you doing immersing yourself in this mess, Arianna Tempest Bennett!?"

"Me?!" she all but screeched. "What about you! Undercover, daddy? For a psychopathic idiot that wants to take over the world and wants to kidnap Bonnie! Really?!"

Glaring at the girl that stole his heart at the tender age of three when she smiled at him and called him daddy for the very first time, Chad Winters resisted the urge to shake her.

Like all Bennett women, she could be down right stubborn to the point of him wanting to pull out his hair.

"Ari!" he warned.

"He's after Bonnie, daddy. What do you expect me to do?! Nothing!"

"Yes that is exactly what I bloody well expect you to do. Frost is a dangerous man!"

"She's family, daddy!"

"And you're my daughter!"

Scowling Ari folded her arms across her chest, glaring up at her father. She loved him, she really did. But sometimes….

She never met her sperm donor. He bailed out on her and her mom, once he found out her mom was pregnant.

To her, Chad Winters had always been her father. Spoilt her rotten, protected her to the point of insanity and still treated her like she was 5 years old. It drove her crazy!

"I can believe you're working for Frost!"

"It's undercover, baby. Months back Julian Luna contacted me saying that he needed a job done. He suspected that someone in his circle was betraying him and working with Frost. He needed to find out who that was and also needed to find out exactly what Frost was up to. Your mom helped me with the disillusionment spell –"

"I knew something about you was familiar." She muttered, pouting.

"– and then I found out Bonnie was a target. I let Julian know and we had this under control! Those damn cousins of yours are going to get you killed!"

"You have this under control?" Ari laughed, causing Chad to grimace at how much she sounded like her mother when she was pissed at him. "People have _**died**_ daddy. People I know. He's creating a frickin army of super soldiers, plans to keep Bonnie as his own private – whatever –" she threw her hands up. "And plans to take over the world. You want us to stand aside and let him do this."

"I want you safe." He told his daughter, grabbing her hands. "I even want those crazy cousins of yours safe! I want you and your cousins to stop acting like fucking vigilantes and be the young people you are. I want you alive so that I can become a grandfather!"

Ari huffed.

"Daddy, we will be fine. Everything is fine. Do you not think that with Derek and Blade that this thing would've been thought through, dissected and thought through _**again**_." She asked. "Bonnie is Derek's mate, she's also Blade's daughter. They're like you! Insane!" she threw her hands up in agitation. "And on top of that we have Callie AND Lucy!"

"If everything was fine, you wouldn't be here!"

"It's your fault! You touched me and I was surprised my FATHER was working with the enemy!"

Realizing they were only going in circles, and Chad needed to get back to Deacon, he chanted the spell his wife had taught him, changing his appearance.

"We will talk about this later." He told her firmly.

Arianna sighed screwing her nose up at the sight of her father's changed appearance.

"You know that the cousin's are gonna go crazy, especially if they can't get in touch with me."

Chad/Freyr frowned. Shit, he hadn't really thought about that. Those three cousins of hers would literally turn this world upside down to try and find her.

"Callie's in the dungeons with the Gilbert boy." He grumbled.

"I know. That was planned."

Chad/Freyr sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I knew that was you, placing that false information." He told her, reluctantly proud. After all, he taught her, her hacking skills.

"Plan was to get in, grab Jeremy, find out where abouts this hideaway is, get Jeremy out and the rest of the gang in."

"This place is protected like fort fucking knox! You expect to take on a legion of men who can screw with your head –"

"Lucy has that covered." She told him smugly. "She found a spell in her grandmother's grimore protecting one's mind from magical invasion. And –"she interrupted him as he opened his mouth to say something. "– she's taught everyone a few tricks on how to decipher what's real and what's not."

"Fine!" he growled. "What about a legion of fucking men that can kick even my ass."

"Callie." She said simply. "You know her daddy. You know who she was taught by. Plus every single one of us are supers. You have Derek, Mason, _**Blade**_ –"she emphasized her new uncle's name. "– plus others that aren't exactly useless in the fighting department. Stiles and I came up with weapons using liquid silver, plus us cousins have linked everyone together. We will be _**fine."**_

Chad/Freyr scowled, refusing to let himself feel proud. Bloody Bennett women!

"Fine, contact your cousins. Tell them you're fine –"he told her, ignoring the smug grin the little brat had on her face. "– tell Callie where you are. She is to come and get you. Inform everyone who I am – I don't want Callie staking my butt should we go head to head. Link me with your cousins. I want in their head."

Ari nodded throwing her arms around her father.

"This ends now, little girl –"

"Hey that's what Blade calls Bonnie!" she told him happily.

"– I'll contact Julian. Lillie's led him on a wild goose chase."

"Daddy?"

"What?" he growled.

"I love you!"

Scowling he kissed her nose like how he use to when she was a kid, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"Call you cousins, baby. It's time to go into war."

_Hahaha! I know a few of you thought that Freyr might be a romantic interest for Ari, but I like this spin better! Hehe… not long to go… next chapter… fighting! Yay!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay so I know I said that there would be fighting in this one… but it ain't. Sorry! It's more like a prelude to it. A build up. Oh and thank you sooooo much for your reviews! You guys rock!**_

"Is everything ready?" Deacon asked Freyr, watching the monitor as Elena continued to scream with pain as Takashi decorated her naked body with intricate cuts from the large rather nasty looking blade he wielded.

It was a thing of beauty watching as the muscular Japanese man carved his artist mark into the girl. Like Michelangelo painting the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it was like he was on the brink of greatness. Such concentration, such passion. Such drive.

"Yes." Freyr deep gruff voice interrupted Deacon's musing, causing him to frown a little.

"Good." He said softly. "Bring the girl to me."

Nodding in obedience Freyr turned to leave, barely acknowledging the scene on the monitor.

Deacon however couldn't look away. Couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Her pain was a thing of beauty. Her screams music to his ears. And this time there was no pleasure for her. Only pain.

He had watched her at the club, salivating over the Salvatore idiots and dancing like a stripper.

She should've known better. She was the property of Deacon Frost. She touched no man unless he deemed it.

And whoring herself to some unknown male, while trying to make her ex – both her exes - jealous, forced his hand.

Really she invited this punishment. Her arrogance led her to this very position she was in now.

Such a pity such a beautiful woman was really so fucking dumb.

"Sire." Deacon paused, cocking his head slightly as Freyr entered the room.

"Thank you Freyr." He commented softly, turning and meeting the Bennett cousin's bored stare head on.

She was definitely a beautiful woman. More so in person than what her photo's gave her credit for.

Cold ice-green eyes stared at him, sweeping over him leisurely from head to toe, before meeting his gaze, smirking.

"Deacon Frost." She commented, tilting her head in greeting, her arm clasped in Freyr's hard grasp. Deacon's lips twitched at the slight bruise on the man's cheek before turning back to the Bennett girl.

"Miss Bennett," he greeted formally, bowing slightly. "Please, take a seat." He indicated to the seat in front of his desk, deliberately stepping out of the way of the monitor, allowing her to see Elena's torture.

Her reaction was surprising. Ice-green eyes stared at the monitor, an almost clinical expression on her face as she watched Takashi continue to slide his knife over Elena's body lovingly.

Women were placed into certain categories when it came to Deacon. There were the whores, women like Elena who thought that their sexuality gave them the power. Women who thought that they could control a man through a flirtatious smile, a teasing touch or a seductive kiss. Women who _**thought**_ they had all the power.

Then there were women like Bonnie. Powerful, intelligent beings whose very nature drew those around them like a moth to a flame. Women who loved deeply, trusted implicitly, and inspired devotion and loyalty. Women who actually _**had**_ all the power.

Then there were women like the one in front of him. Cold-blooded killers. Women who were able to distant themselves from their emotions, and kill without second thought. Women who were willing to do _**anything**_ to keep those they loved safe. _**Anything. **_Women who wielded the power.

"You know there's a more effective way of doing that right?" She asked Deacon softly, taking the seat he offered, green eyes on the screen.

"Excuse me?" Deacon asked.

"That." She pointed to the screen, watching as Takashi ran the knife from between Elena's breasts, down her belly at to the top of the small patch of hair between her pale thighs. "There is a more effective way of doing that."

"Oh?" Deacon was intrigued. "And why would you say that, Miss Bennett?"

"You should try mixing a little Monkshood with liquid silver." She told him, tilting her head to one side as she continued to watch the scene play out. "It's a little known fact that liquid silver mixed with Monkshood is a lethal mix for your kind of vampire and werewolves.

For someone like your whore, those cuts can be painful, but should you want her to feel _**excruciating **_pain mix two parts liquid silver to one part Monkshood. Monkshood reacts with the silver and enables it to linger within the wound for hours on end." She turned cold, calculating eyes one him. "Same goes for werewolves, only it's two parts Monkshood, one part liquid silver."

Deacon hid his shock. Staring into the cold green eyes he felt a reluctant amount of respect for her.

"For someone that is powerless, Miss Bennett, that is a powerful bit of information."

A cold sarcastic smile crossed her features as she stared at him.

"Like I told your whore, Frost. Magicless I may be, but powerless, never. As someone once said Knowledge is power."

Okay now Deacon was more than impressed.

"You are – fascinating Miss Bennett." He told her honestly.

Callie inclined her head, her eyes going back to the screen.

Shaking his head, Deacon switched the screen off, bringing her attention back to him.

"Drink, Miss Bennett." He asked politely, indicating to the wet bar.

"No thank you." She said, equally polite. "I'm sure you didn't kidnap me and bring me here for niceties, Frost."

Deacon smiled, pouring himself a glass of Macallan 64 Year old Scotch.

"That's the problem with you younger people these days. Always in a hurry." He mocked her gently, before taking his seat across from her.

"We all don't have the luxury of immortality, Frost."

Deacon smirked as he took a sip of his glass, his eyes staring at her.

"May I ask you a question, Frost?" Callie asked him politely.

She was such a polite girl. Almost _**too**_ polite. One couldn't tell if she was mocking you or if this was the way she actually is.

"You may."

"What is power to you?" cold green eyes assessed him as she crossed one leg over the other. A picture of casual ease. Deacon's lips twitch. He never met a woman so comfortable with herself and her surroundings. Even Lillie didn't have this one's confidence. "You go through all the trouble in playing with peoples lives. Kidnapping the Gilbert kid, bedding the Gilbert woman, surrounding yourself with an almost invincible army to gain power. What would you do should you _**gain**_ that power?" she asked him curiously.

"Power, true power is like this glass of Scotch." He told her, holding up his nearly empty glass. "Well sort after, well lusted after. Yet very few can obtain it." He stood and made his way to the wet bar again. "It's also very rare." He poured a generous amount into a new glass, holding it up to the light to admire its light amber color. "I bought this bottle of 64 Year old Macallan Scotch for $460,000." He glanced at her, before prowling towards her. "Only the worthy get to taste it." He placed the glass in front of her, smiling. "Like power, Miss Bennett. I seek only the most rare form of power. La Magra is that power." He sat back in his chair picking up his glass he saluted her before taking a sip.

"Another question if I may," Callie said, picking up the glass she bought in to her nose, sniffing it delicately. Deacon's brows rose as he watched her take a sip, savor it on the tip of her tongue, before she swallowed.

He had given Elena a glass of his lesser valued scotch, Buchanan's 18 year old special and she had downed it like it were water, slamming the glass back down on the table as if to prove she could drink with the best of them.

Scotch, very much like power, should be savored. Tested. Loved.

"You may."

"Should you obtain this – La Magra, then what?" she asked him.

A slow evil smile crossed Deacon's face as he continued to stare at the woman.

"And then this insignificant little world you live on is mine."

The man was a fucking lunatic, Callie thought, keeping her face neutral. Straight up line-dancing on the side of insane.

And he embraced that insanity like it were the age old glass of Scotch he was currently savoring.

Mentally shaking her head, Callie studied the man opposite her and was more than a little surprised that Deacon Frost was much smaller than she expected.

His reputation preceded him like a banner, proclaiming him to be the baddest mother fucker this side of hell.

His stature however belied his reputation.

Not that much taller than her, he was slender, lean almost like a long distanced runner.

He was much paler than she was use to as well. The Salvatores and Caroline were pale, yet Frost's skin was almost translucent, the blue of his veins shinning brightly beneath his skin.

His thin lips had a cruel twist to them as they smirked at her, his eyes which continually switched from blue to black, assessed her like she were dinner.

Callie supposed that there was a certain beauty to his looks. Cold blue eyes, pale colored skin, dirty blonde hair. He looked like an evil version of Stephan Dorff.

But there was a scent of insanity that simmered just below the surface. Teasing, tempting. Almost enticing a woman to take a closer look or a tiny taste.

But Callie's mama always told her that crazy was contagious and that beauty could be deceiving. And from the looks of Deacon Frost, he had both in abundance.

Yeah something told her Deacon Frost was definitely not running on a full tank of gas. Which made him unpredictable. Thankfully for them, Blade had his number.

Behind her she could almost feel her Uncle's agitation, willing him to calm the fuck down. That was all they needed was for him to lose his nut and everything they worked for goes to hell just because he couldn't control his temper.

Earlier she had found out from Ari that the freak show they had all been super wary about was actually Ari's father. Well, step-father to be exact, but that was neither here nor there. To Chad Winters, Arianna Bennett was his baby.

And boy the freaking telling off she got once Ari had linked them.

Stupid, idiotic and stubborn were thrown around. As well a thinly veiled threat of letting her daddy know what a little idiot she was. Not that it bothered her. Her daddy she could handle it was her mother that she would have to do some fast talking to.

She couldn't blame her Uncle, not really. Both her and Lucy had misgivings letting Ari come into this, but Ari was a Bennett. The girl was beyond stubborn. And she had a temper.

Ari's powers were like a thunderstorm. Wild, formidable, destructive yet they were a thing of beauty.

It took a tremendous amount of control to temper Ari's power. Control that Ari still hadn't mastered. Control that both her and Lucy had been working on with her, but it was taking longer than expected.

Ari's emotions tended to escalate when she was pissed off. So much so that her powers controlled her, instead of the other way around.

She needed to learn control. Which was where Jeremy came in.

When Callie had healed him and saw exactly what he was, she nearly kissed him.

"_He's a what?" Lucy had asked once she got in touch with her and Bonnie. Their telepathic link was strong, so when Callie was able to get in touch with them, Lucy and Bonnie were able to project her image so that the others could see and hear her as well._

"_A fucking human conduit." She had told her cousins, pacing the small confines of her cell._

"_What the hell is a human conduit?!" Damon asked._

_Callie grinned._

"_Back in the day coven of witches always had a human conduit to which they could channel their powers through. It grounded them, stabilized them made them stronger. When we use our powers, it drains us, physically, mentally. Some witches can last longer than others –"_

"_Like Lucy." Bonnie told her._

"– _and other build up a sort of resistance to it." Callie told them. _

"_Like you." Ari injected, having already teleported back to the house. Safe and sound just like her father ordered._

"_But with a human conduit, witches who have – difficulty controlling their power, can use the conduit as an outlet. They can draw on their strength, take on their weakness –"_

"_Wait will it hurt him?" Caroline asked, concerned._

"_No. The conduit is like a limitless pool of power but only for those witches he is linked to. A witch places some part of their powers into him, and he kind of divvies it out when they need it. He takes on their weakness and turns it into strength."_

"_So can he control your powers?" Blade asked, curious._

"_No." Callie shook her head. "To the witches he is their power source. Their anchor. Bright side for him is that he gains supernatural like abilities. The strength, the speed, the stamina. But magical powers no." Callie turned to stare at the faint images._

"_So this means that I might be able to control my powers?" Ari asked her cousin softly._

"_Sweetie there is no might about it. Should Jeremy agree – and he has to agree to accept each of us – he will be able to help you control your powers, direct it properly and it not weaken you at the same time."_

_Everyone stopped to look at the tall man standing beside Callie._

"_But he has to agree." Stefan, ever the voice of reason, spoke up._

_Callie nodded._

"_Yes."_

"_And the side effects?" Jeremy asked, his voice deeper than the others were use to._

_Callie turned to him._

"_This is something you can't go into this lightly, Jeremy." Callie told him seriously. "If you agree to do this, you are connected with the four of us for life. Our pains, our struggles you will feel too." She told him softly. "Should all four of us die, for some unknown reason, your life is forfeit."_

_Jeremy went quiet staring down at the woman in front of him._

"_However," Callie voiced. "- we are connected to you as well. Your life force is now connected to each of us. Should someone try and kill you, as long as one of us are alive, you will live as well. As long as one of us is alive we are committed to protecting you and your family."_

_Everything was quiet as they waited for the young man to process everything that had been told to him._

"_So why is this such awesome information?" Damon asked no one in particular._

"_Cause Uncle C doesn't know exactly how many witches Deacon has in his pocket." Callie told him. "What he does know is that they do some powerful shit – his words not mine. It bad enough that it has him worried."_

"_Does he know how many doppelgangers there are running around?" Derek asked Callie._

"_No exact numbers." She told him. "But he did say that his ones will back us should he give the command."_

"_I'll do it." Jeremy interrupted causing all pairs of eyes to turn to him._

"_Jere –" Bonnie began._

"_No, Bon. I want to do this. I __**need**__ to do this. We can't let him win." He told her firmly. "You haven't seen what he's done, what he __**can**__ do. He's insane."_

"_I know Jere but –"_

"_I'm doing it." He shot her a small smile. "Just let me do this. Please."_

"Tell me something, Miss Bennett." Frost drawled, drawing her attention back to the present.

Tilting her head to one side she stared at him, taking another sip of scotch he had given her.

A $460,000 bottle of scotch, she thought, enjoying the way it lingered over her taste buds and slid smoothly down her throat.

Insane psychopath he maybe. But obviously one with hella expensive tastes.

"Do you think today is a good day to die?" he asked her seriously, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know, Frost." She volleyed back, leaning back in her chair, refusing to show one iota of fear. "You tell me."

Bonnie was nervous.

It wasn't necessarily a bad nervous, which she supposed was a good thing, but she was definitely nervous.

It was not like their plan hadn't been thought out, gone through with a fine tooth comb and then rehashed again and again.

But Bonnie hated feeling nervous. It made the control freak in her start to worry.

And made the worrier in her nervous.

It didn't help matters when Mason kept pacing like a caged lion, growling at anyone and everyone, his worry for his mate making him more than a little agitated.

Shaking her head at her familiar, Bonnie watched as Lucy instructed an excited Ari about how to form a connection with Jeremy.

They had teleported Jeremy back to the house so the cousins could start working with him, and teleported Scott back in his place, a disillusionment spell changing the were into the image of a slightly pale and slightly weak Jeremy.

So far everything had been going according to plan with a few pleasant surprises.

Callie was faking her magicless state with Deacon, while working with their Uncle to try and find out exactly who and what Deacon had up his sleeve.

Ari, Bonnie and Lucy had been working with Jeremy, testing their powers through him and making sure he remained unharmed and okay as the ferreted their powers into him and drew on them again.

Blade had an entire arsenal at his disposal thanks to his friend Whistler who was on standby should they need him.

Even Damon was behaving himself somewhat, probably realizing that if he did try any of his tricks, Derek and Blade had no qualms in staking his ass and Stefan and Bonnie had no qualms in letting them.

They were ready. They just had to wait for the all go by Callie.

"Hey." Turning Bonnie shot Caroline a small smile, watching as she slipped into the spare seat beside her.

"Hey." She replied, turning back to watch the others. The two friends fell into a comfortable silence, watching those around them prepare for the battle to come.

Derek, Blade, Stefan and Damon sat in one corner going over the plethora of weapons Blade had been given.

Tyler, Stiles and Matt sat in one corner, shooting paper balls into a cup.

Ari, Lucy and Jeremy continued on with their training.

"This could all go to shit-street." Caroline commented softly, folding her arms on the bench in front of her and resting her chin on them.

"It could." Bonnie agreed mimicking her best friend's posture. "But it won't."

"I wish we could guarantee that." Caroline said softly, turning her head and resting her cheek on her hands. "I wish that this wasn't even fucking necessary." She muttered. "I wish that – " Caroline paused, staring ahead, her eyes slipping to the dark skinned man that was showing Stefan the improvements Ari and Stiles had added to all the hand guns. "There are a whole lotta things I wish." Caroline finished with a sigh.

Bonnie stared at her friend's side profile, her eyes flicking from her best friend to her father.

She had had to have been blind not to notice the looks her friend had been sending Blade's way. The looks of reluctant interest, before shame would overcome her features and she would look anywhere _**but**_ Blade. The slightly glazed look before she would snap out of it and act all nervous and jittery.

Those looks had made Bonnie feel weird. Caroline interested in Blade. Her best friend interested in her father.

Now that was a soap opera waiting to happen.

"Promise me this won't all go to shit." Caroline demanded turning to Bonnie and glaring at her. "Promise me each and everyone of us will walk out of this alive. Promise me that nothing will go wrong."

Even as Bonnie opened her mouth something stopped her.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Ari snapped, halting everyone's process as they stared at her. "When? What the fuck happened?! Dammit Daddy, why the hell did you -. Who the fuck cares about my language!"

It would've been kind of funny watching Ari have a conversation out loud with the voices in her head if there weren't for the tension in her voice.

"Ok, Ok. Shit!" Shaking her head Ari looked up at the rest of them.

"Daddy just tried to take out Frost himself. They were in a meeting, Callie said some things, Frost lost his temper and daddy tried to stake him. Stupid, stupid man!"

"Is Callie alright?" Mason demanded, eyes amber with fury at the thought of his mate in danger.

"She's fine." Ari soothed. "Callie was able to get them out of there. But she doesn't know where they've taken Scott. He was in the cell when they left and now he's no longer there. And she can't get in touch with him. And now Deacon knows she's actually _**not**_ magic-less."

"Fuck." Derek swore.

"Okay, we need to act now." Blade rumbled, standing up and distributing the weapons among those that were there.

"We're not ready!" Jeremy protested, staring blankly down at the crossbow in his hands.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be." Derek told him. "Jeremy I want you to stay Ari. Stick to her butt. You leave her; I'm letting her daddy deal with you." Derek waited for his blind nod before turning to Tyler. "Tyler and Care stay with them. Nothing touches them, nobody goes through them. Got it."

"Yes."

"Take out whoever crosses your path. We need to find Scott." He told him waiting for the were's nod.

"Baby, you, Lucy, Stefan and Damon take out as many of the Jared clones you can. No survivors."

"Yep."

"Stiles and Matt, I hope you both have practiced those sniper skills Callie taught you because their going to come in handy. Take out anyone who's not one of us."

"Yep."

"Mason link up with Callie. Find those two originals. Kill them."

Mason grunted.

"Blade and I will deal with Frost. Any questions?"

Everyone stared at one another silent.

"Okay. Let's do this."


	14. Chapter 14

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Callie kept muttering, glaring at her Uncle as they made their way through the tunnels beneath the Frost Mansion.

"He hit you! What the hell do you expect me to do? Stand there!" her Uncle growled, keeping a firm hand around her upper arm.

"I expect you to follow through with the fuc – freakin plan!" she snapped, changing her curse in mid-sentence at his dark look. Yeah bad ass she maybe, but cussing at her Uncle, so not gonna happen.

"You went flying, Callie. Into the fucking wall!"

"It was expected!" Callie snapped. "I needed him angry enough for him to drop his physic walls so that when he touches me, I know what the hell he's thinking! IT WAS PLANNED!"

"I'm sorry I reacted to some psychopathic idiot hitting the fuck out of my niece!" he bit out, turning a corner and hustling her down the corridor.

Callie resisted the urge to scream. This was the reason why she hated working with the males in her family. Damn over-protective, over-bearing, Cro-Magnon idiots. The lot of them.

"So what did you find out?"

"Not much because the contact wasn't long enough." She said pointedly looking at him. "But I do know he has four witches in his pocket, all who claim to have elemental magic. Jared is with them."

"What about the boy."

"I can't find him. Or sense him. There's a block." Callie paused, bringing her Uncle to a stop. "The others are on their way. Lucy, Bon and Ari are bringing them into the room you had Ari in." She looked at her Uncle. "Where's that?"

"One floor up, east wing. Panic room."

Callie nodded.

"I need you to visualize the room." Holding up her hands she touched her Uncle's temples. "Hold on." She grinned, and waited for a familiar cold, icy feeling to wash over her skin. She felt her Uncle tense slightly at the feeling, before they phased out of the corridor and into an unfamiliar room.

Callie barely had let her Uncle go before she was snatched up into a pair of hard arms and crushed against an equally hard chest.

"Callie!" Mason growled arms hard around her body before his mouth covered hers in a quick hard kiss. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Chuckling Callie patted her mate on the chest, watching as the cousins phased everyone into the room.

"Okay." Derek spoke up, commanding everyone's attention. "What do you know?" he asked her.

"Frost has four witches, pretty powerful. All have elemental magic. No underestimating their abilities." She said firmly, shooting Lucy a look who nodded. "They are protected by Jared. Not too sure where but we will be able to get a trace on their magical trail."

Derek nodded, his eyes narrowing as he rethought his plan.

"And?"

"Scott was taken in the last 30 minutes. He was there when I was taken to Frost, disappeared by the time we came back for him. I don't know where he is. Can't get a trace on him."

Derek's jaw clenched as he thought of his young protégée.

"OK, slight change in plans. Ari, you Lucy and Bon go with your father to find those witches. Dispose of them. I don't care how. Jeremy and Tyler you go with them." He told them. "I want Jared disposed of, before he can get into anyone's head." He finished.

"Callie, take Care, the Salvatores and Mason, take out Takashi and whoever else gets in your way." He told her.

"Okay." Callie nodded.

"Matt, Stiles, the same as before. Take them all out."

The two nodded, before bumping fists.

"If any of you get into trouble, notify me, asap." Derek demanded his eyes going to his mate. "Stay safe."

Bonnie smiled at him; lifting herself on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Come back to me." She ordered green eyes serious.

"I will." He kissed her hard and fast. "Promise me." He demanded, ignoring the others as they filed out of the room.

"With your life." She whispered, hugging him.

"I love you." He bit out, eyes dark with worry and love.

"I love you too." Kissing him quick, Bonnie turned and fell into step with Lucy, shooting him one last smile.

Taking a deep breath Derek turned to his father-in-law.

"No survivors." Derek told the dark man.

Blade shot him a cold tight-lipped smile.

"No survivors." He agreed.

"FIND THEM!" Deacon screamed, eyes wild with black fire as he glared at bumbling idiots around him. "I want the witch found and bought to me! I want Freyr's fucking head on a platter and bought back to me. And I want it done YESTERDAY!" he roared, grabbing one vamp by the scruff of the neck and catapulting him to the opposite end of the room.

He underestimated them. Underestimated them all. His arrogance blinded him into thinking that these little insignificant beings would be an easy defeat.

The trading of words with the Bennett witch had at first been amusing. She had a sarcastic wit and a sarcastic tongue.

But it was that smug, arrogant look she threw his way as she uttered that final line that had his infamous temper snapping.

He backhanded her so hard she flew across the room. Before she even had drawn her next breath he had her, by the throat, inches off the ground ready to tear her throat apart.

Only to have Freyr 'fucking' Askell stab him in the back. Literally.

Deacon had roared in rage, dropping the girl and turned on his so-called servant, seeing the cold rage and the determination to kill him in those icy blue eyes.

Three guards had rushed into the room, freezing when they saw their sire with a wooden stake in his back, Freyr sneering at him and the Bennett witch on the ground.

Ignoring them Deacon backhanded the massive man, a little surprised when all he did was jerk his head to one side before he turned slowly back, murderous intent in his eyes as he bared his teeth at Deacon.

Enraged Deacon forgot all about the Bennett witch and slammed his fists into Freyr's chest causing the man to rocket backwards, before Deacon flew towards him in a fit of rage.

But just before he got to Freyr, that fucking little witch had levitated his desk and slammed it into him. His fucking idiot vampires stood there gawking, before she smirked at him, grabbing Freyr by the hand and disappearing into thin fucking air.

Lies! Everything had been lies! That fucking witch had a whole lot of fucking power and someone was going to pay.

Storming towards the door of his office he grabbed the vamp standing closest to the door and ripped into his neck, ignoring the pained scream and the look of fear on the other two faces.

Growling when the rage inside him burned hotter than before, Deacon threw him away from him, so fucking angry.

Turning he clicked his fingers and made his way to Elena's torture cell, barely noticing as the other two guards scrambled behind him.

Throwing open the door he stormed towards the screaming Elena and a crooning Takashi as he continued to cut into her.

"Enough." Deacon bit out, eyes blazing black fire.

Takashi stopped immediately, bowing his head he turned towards Deacon.

Angry beyond belief, Deacon strode towards him, grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the wall, ignoring the plaster that fell around them.

"Do you betray me as well, Takashi." He asked the Japanese man with quiet menace, his nails lengthening and digging into the man's neck. Cold black eyes stared back at him, unflinchingly.

"Sire?" Takashi asked, a small frown appearing between the man's dark brows.

"Freyr betrayed me." He told the man quietly, his fingers tightening around his neck. "Is that what you want to do as well? Betray the man that gave you all this power?" as he continued to rant, his breaths became shallower, more rapid, his eyes blazing black, his fangs lengthening.

"No, Sire." the Japanese man replied, despite the fact that he had thick inch nails digging into his throat. "My sole purpose is to please you."

Sneering Deacon lifted him higher, bringing his face closer to his. Sniffing the man's neck, Deacon snarled before slamming him hard against the wall behind him and then dropping him, watching as he collapsed before his feet.

"We shall see, Takashi." He bit out, still incredibly angry.

Turning he stared at the two men that came in with him.

"Dress her up, put some clothes on her. I want her with me." Turning to Takashi, he glared down at him. "Find Freyr. Now! I want him, alive." He snapped out.

"Sire, Sire!" Scowling, Deacon turned to the Jared Doppelganger that came through the door.

"What. Is. It." He asked through gritted teeth.

"Sire. We're under attack. The witch – _**your**_ witch and her friends are here. So is Blade. They're headed our way!"

Roaring Deacon grabbed the man by the neck and threw him through the wall, enraged.

"Kill them all!" he screamed. "Every last one of them. But bring Bonnie and Freyr to me! Everyone else MUST DIE!" he bellowed, watching as they all, bar Takashi and Elena, scrambled out the door to do his bidding.

"Get her dressed." He sneered at the fallen man. "Then find Jared. Bring him and the witches to me. NOW!"

"There has to be an easier fucking way of doing this!" Damon complained, dodging the kick of his opponent before he punched his fist through his chest and ripped out his heart, throwing it to one side.

Grabbing one vamp by the shoulder he slammed him into the wall, deftly stepping aside as Caroline ran him through with a silver lined sword, watching as he disintegrated in a cloud of dust.

"If you have a better idea, have at it." Caroline told him, ducking under the kick of one vamp, she grabbed his leg, dropped all her weight on his knee hearing the satisfying crack of his bones, before Damon decapitated him, barely registering the dust that settled over them both.

"Isn't that what the witches are for? And the dog?" Damon turned only to wince when Callie slammed steel capped boot into one vamps crotch before she cut his head off, quickly moving to her next opponent and giving him the same treatment as the one before.

Stefan grunted as he was thrown against the wall, spinning away quickly before he stabbed one vamp in the back with the solid silver stake he had been given.

As the vamp fell to the floor, Stefan staked another as he charged at him, watching dispassionately as he dissolved into a cloud of dust.

"As you can see, Damon, everyone is a little busy." Caroline snapped, dodging the fist of her opponent she grabbed that same wrist, twisted it, slammed her elbow into his face and then staked him, the vamp disintegrating almost immediately.

"Damon watch –"Damon moved instinctively, as one vamp had tried to run him through with a sword. Stefan grabbed the vamp twisting his neck and then stabbing him all the while glaring at his brother.

"Pay attention!" Stefan snapped moving to help Mason who was fighting with a total of five different vamps at the same time.

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Damon grabbed one vamp trying to sneak up on Callie and slammed him up against the wall, before staking him through the back.

He didn't know where they were coming from. All fucking stronger than average vamps who all looked like same Yakuza wannabe and all really hard to kill.

And they just kept coming. Like there was a fucking assembly line continually popping them out.

"Enough!" the roar that echoed through the room froze them all, causing Damon to stare at the Japanese man that had the missing Scott by the throat with one hand and his other hand buried deep into Scott chest.

A small red-head stood by his side, surveying the destruction around them with glee. She clapped her hands like a little girl, jumping up and down as she whispered into the man's ear her light green eyes gleaming manically. Witch obviously had a few disconnected wires, Damon thought. Insanity practically oozed from her pores.

"Shit, Scott!" Caroline whispered making her way towards them only to be stopped by Callie who held up a restraining hand.

Damon cursed, light blue eyes taking in the situation. One wrong move and the Original will rip Scott's heart out without second thought.

"Stand down." The Japanese man ordered his men, his eyes never leaving Callie.

The witch at his side chatted insistently in his ear, pouting when he ignored her.

Bowing in obedience, Takashi's mirror images backed away slowly, and like their master never taking their eyes off the Bennett witch.

Huffing the witch at his side glared at Takashi, spinning around in circles, she stopped abruptly, insane green eyes falling on Damon.

"Oooo he's pretty." She told Takashi, her voice childish and more than a bit crazy. "When you kill the witch the one with the pretty blue eyes is mine. He'd make a nice addition to my collection." She said decisively, peering down at her shoes, she curtseyed, before lifting the sides of her skirt and dancing playfully, her eyes closed as she danced from side to side.

Damon and Stefan shared a look, before Damon twirled his index finger around by his temple.

"So creepy," Damon mouthed to his brother.

"Takashi Kaneko." Callie greeted, giving the man a slight bow, her eyes never leaving his and successfully drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"Calista Ataahua Bennett." The Japanese man greeted back, returning her bow. "We meet at last, Miss Bennett."

The low snarl from Mason had Callie stepping towards the large were, her fingers brushing down the were's arm, calming him almost instantly.

"May I ask that you to let my friend go?" Callie queried softly, her eyes moving from him to Scott and then to the witch whose eyes never left Damon.

Takashi continued to stare at her, his face contemplating.

"Of course." He grinned, something in his face alerting Damon.

Obviously Callie saw the same thing for she flung her hands up freezing the Japanese man in his place.

"Alive, Takashi. I want my friend alive." She told him pointedly.

The witch behind Takashi barely paid them any attention, instead she leered at Damon while dancing in circles.

"So be it." He said softly, awaiting as Callie released her hold on him. Slowly eyes never leaving hers he extracted his hand from Scott's chest, dropping him where he stood.

Collapsing Scott coughed, blood forming at the corners of his mouth as Callie nodded to Mason who grabbed Scott, lifted him over his shoulder and backed away from the Japanese nut job.

One brow raised Callie held up one finger at Takashi before turning to an injured Scott. Taking a deep breath she covered his gaping wound with her hands, muttering a chant that had sinew and flesh closing in over itself and repairing Scott's wound. Damon was suddenly glad this witch was on their side.

"They tell me you were trained by Master Hideoshi." Takashi commented, watched her with fascinated interest.

"And you were trained by his brother Master Hayato." Callie replied, slowly getting to her feet and maneuvering him away from Mason and Scott.

"Your mate must stay out of it." He told her, his eyes flicking to the were who was snarling at him.

"The same with your clones."

"No powers."

"Same with your witch."

Nodding Takashi bowed again.

"Shall we?" he asked her politely, one dark brow raised, anticipation in his eyes. Even though he asked, Damon had a feeling that Callie wasn't really given a choice.

Bowing Callie stood to her full height, before they both exploded into motion.

It was like he was watching a well coordinated dance. Intricate movements countered at every turn, a kick intercepted with a booted foot, a punch deflected only to have the counter punch thrown.

For every move the vampire had the witch countered, anticipating his move before he made it, their actions getting faster and faster so that eventually their movements were like a blur.

Fuck a man twice, the Bennett witch was amazing. Her opponent outweighed her by a hundred pounds of muscle, had vamp speed and strength and yet it was almost as if she were playing with him.

Damon moved slowly towards his brother, who stood tense, his eyes on the clones while Damon kept his gaze on the fighting couple.

"This may not end well." He commented softly to Stefan.

"Should this go to shit street, take out the witch." Stefan told him. "Care and I will deal with the clones."

"And Takashi?"

"Mason." He said simply, both their eyes going to the older Lockwood whose eyes were locked on the fighting pair.

Yeah, Damon had a feeling that should anything happen to Callie, Lockwood would tear this world apart to get his revenge.

Turning his attention back to the witch and the vamp, Damon watched as Takashi reached out to grab the witch by the throat only to have her upper body twist gracefully out of his reach and her booted heel slamming into his chest.

Before he could gather his wits, Callie laid a kick to his temple causing him to stumble slightly, his face vamping out.

"Enough." Takashi growled, nodding to the red-headed witch, while diving for Callie drawing her back into a fight.

Cackling she raised her hands above her head, chanting flinging her hands out freezing everyone of their small little group in their place. Her laughter escalating as the weapons all four of them had were wrenched out of their hands and slowly, ever so slowly turned towards them.

"Son of a bitch!" Damon cursed, struggling to move.

"Feel my power." The red-headed witch laughed, as she flicked her fingers the stake Stefan had in his hand, speeding towards an immobilized Caroline.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled and Damon growled trying to move his fucking feet.

Caroline screamed, closing her eyes, before the stake froze just before it hit her.

"No!" the red head screamed. Waving her hand towards Caroline again only to have the stake tremble in mid-air before it fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

"No! No! No!" the witch screamed stamping her foot. Baring her teeth, she turned to Mason, throwing her arms wide, the knives that Damon and Stefan had speeding towards him before they too were halted inches from his body, paused as if waiting for the right command.

The red-head screamed, arms and hands flinging all over the place but nothing happened.

Overly dramatic much? Damon thought viciously, knowing that _**their**_ witch had something to do with it.

"Takashi, Takashi I don't know what's happening!" the witch whined staring at her hands, she raised them waving her hands at the hovering weapons that refused to move.

Takashi ignored her grunting as Callie slapped his fist to her face away, her hands doing some sort of twirly thing before her open palm connected with his nose, causing him to stumble back. He was getting his butt kicked.

"Enough!" he snapped, throwing his arms out, a smug smile crossing his features as he stared at Callie. "It's time to end this." He told her. "Attack!" he snapped to his clones, taking a step back and watching as his clones swarmed around him.

Eyes narrowed Callie threw her hands up halting the oncoming swarm.

"Really, Takashi." She asked him tightly. "You dishonor yourself and Master Hayoto by taking the cowards way out?"

"I survive by taking the only way out. Selena!" he called to the red-head.

She smirked, green eyes on Callie as she started chanting. Damon watched as their witch tensed her eyes clashing with the red-head.

"You think to steal my powers, witch?" Callie hissed, her slight accent deepening, turning from slightly sexy to a fucking turn on. "You think you can just take what is not yours?!" suddenly Callie's eyes burned white, causing the red-head to gasp and grab her throat, eyes wide.

"Didn't you mama ever teach you that it's not nice to take something that is not yours?" lifting her hand and eyes on Takashi she curled her fingers into a fist, causing the red-head to scream with agony her hands scratching at her chest. "I do so hate thieves." Callie said idly, her hand in a tight fist, she jerked it towards her body and Damon watched, disturbed as the red-head's body jerked, her chest exploding open and her heart bursting out of her chest, blood splattering over a horrified Takashi.

Callie took one look a Takashi, raised her other hand and flicked her fingers watching as Takashi went soaring.

"I thought to take the honorable road," Callie said softly, stalking her pray. "Fight like two students of the Yokoshoto brothers should." Takashi got to his feet, stumbling backwards. "But you have no honor." She said softly. "And I agree, this ends now."

Snarling, Takashi vamped out charging for Callie, before she pirouetted out of the way, her back to his she grabbed him by the forehead and wrenched hard flipping him over her head.

Moving quickly she slammed both hands into his chest, sneering down at him she wrenched her hands apart, effectively tearing him in two.

Damon blinked, watching as the clones around them fell before busting into dust until all that stood, was them.

"Callie!" turning he watched as Mason bolted towards his mate, who remained on her knees in a crouched position, eyes closed, body tensed. Caroline was a second behind him, while Stefan helped an injured Scott.

"Callie, baby, talk to me." Mason ordered palming the sides of her face and tilting it up to his.

Fascinated Damon watched as her eyes switched from, white, to green, to blue and then back to white again.

"I'm fine!" Callie got out, breathing deeply; she screwed her eyes shut. "Just a little too much magic at such a short time."

"I thought Jeremy was supposed to help with that." Caroline said worriedly.

"He was. Is. I didn't have time to form the connection. I'll be fine." Callie muttered, grabbing onto her mate's shoulder and pushed herself to her feet.

She stumbled slightly, Caroline reaching out to steady her.

"Callie –"Mason warned.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, patting his shoulder. "We need to go. The others need help."


	15. Chapter 15

There were many times in Jeremy's life where he had literally wished he was born in another town to another set of parents.

Where he never knew who the hell the Salvatores were, never knew the existence of vampires, never knew that there were werewolves running around or that there were witches living among them.

There were times when he wished like hell he could have lived a normal, peaceful life where all he had to worry about were getting pimples, trying to get to first base with his girl friend and what college he would attend.

But instead his life had been filled with power-hungry vampires, ghosts of girlfriends past, and his own sister using him as a walking blood bank.

Jeremy blinked, refusing to think about his sister. There was nothing left of his sister in that thing that walked around with her face. She made that abundantly clear when she walked into his cell each day and drained him, leaving him dead on the cell floor. So yeah, his sister, no longer lived.

But as he pulled the youngest Bennett cousin out of the way of a ball of flame that had been fired her way, Jeremy knew that unfortunately for him, changing his life was not an option.

They had walked into a fucking trap. As soon as they had entered the courtyard, Jeremy had spied three witches all smirking at them as if they had just willingly entered their doom, with a literal army of blonde, blue eyed vampires behind them.

They barely had taken another step before one of the witches raised her hands, the air picking up around her before flinging her arms towards them, a blast of wind rushing towards them, causing Jeremy to flinch in expectation.

The wind never hit them. Instead Lucy raised one hand, muttering something under her breath; she deflected the wind back towards them, causing all three witches to stumble backwards.

"Bitch." The first witch hissed at Lucy, snarling.

A slow mocking smile graced Lucy's face as she smirked at them.

"Let's party!" Lucy invited, throwing her hands up in front of her, a gust of wind flinging a charging vamps back over the witches head and into the trees behind them.

Everyone had immediately panned out, Ari's father grabbing and snapping necks as he went, Tyler staking them as they fell, the vamps turning into dust immediately.

Stiles and Matt picked off vamps at random barely pausing before taking their next shot.

Bonnie and Ari hovered close to him, Bonnie staking anyone who got too close while Ari sent curses the witches way.

Jeremy avoided the sword that came his way, spinning around, he pushed the vamp hard, causing him to fall to his feet, before Jeremy thrust the stake he had been given into his back, the vamp exploding into dust.

"Jeremy!" turning Jeremy did a double-take watching as Anna came towards him, face urgent.

"Ann – Anna?" he whispered. He hadn't seen her ghostly figure in years. His ex vampire girl friend who had haunted him for a brief time in his life was apparently back.

"Jeremy, you've got to get out of here!" she whispered urgently.

"What – how – Bonnie sent you on!" he protested, the battle around him raging as he stared at his ex.

"That doesn't matter right now." She insisted, grabbing his hand, his heart kicking up a beat at the feel of her skin against his. "They let me back. But you – you can't stay here. I listened to what the Bennett's were saying. They lied to you Jeremy!" she told him. "This – this link you have with them, it's gonna kill you. No one, no _**human**_ can survive having that much power in them! They are willing to sacrifice you for their own needs!"

Jeremy blinked.

"What!?"

"I was listening to them, they plan to call on this La Magra and use it for their own! But they are going to sacrifice you to get it!"

Jeremy stiffened, his eyes going to Bonnie who battled with one of Frost's witches. Bonnie wouldn't do that to him, would she?

"Jeremy, come. I'll show you a way out."

Jeremy made a move to follow, his eyes on Anna's face. If he hadn't been watching her so closely he would've missed it. It was like there was a ripple crossing her features, and a quick flash of red in her gaze.

Stalling he stared at her. This wasn't Anna. It wasn't _**his**_ Anna.

"No."

"Jere?" she pleaded, tears filling her gaze.

Okay, so now he knew it definitely wasn't her. Anna, dead or alive wasn't prone to tears.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not Anna." He hissed, backing away. Suddenly a cold smile crossed Anna's face before it slowly changed. The forehead lengthen, the lips grew smaller. The eyes, Anna's beautiful big brown eyes turned gray, the nose sharpening and slimming.

Jeremy continued to back up, as the figure in front of him grew, taller, and slightly broader until before him stood a tall blonde man, a sinister smile twisting his lips as he chuckled at the look on Jeremy's face.

"Simmons." Jeremy hissed glaring at the blonde whose face was everywhere trying to kill him and his friends.

"I almost had you." He said playfully, pointing to Jeremy. "I was _**this**_ close." He held up his fingers less than an inch apart.

"Fuck you." Jeremy spat.

"No thank you. Not really my type. Her though –"he pointed to Lucy who had just fended off a flying tree and sending it crashing into three vamps racing towards her. "– the tall one, yeah she can be my type. Hell, she can be my anything." He leered before turning back to Jeremy.

"Little boy, you are more problem than you're worth. My witches tell me you are a human – something or other." Jared frowned, trying to remember. " – conduit? Whatever. All I know is that you must die, so they –" he flicked his hands towards the three witches battling with Lucy, Bon and Ari. "- can kill them." He flicked his hands towards the Bennett's. "Your other little witch, by the way is dead. D.E.A.D. Died screaming in pain." Jared smirked. "Very much the same way you and your teeny tiny little friends will die. Screaming in pain."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're fucking annoying?" a low feminine voice interrupted causing both Jeremy and Jared to turn. Lucy Bennett stood not far from them, hands on her hips and smirk lining her lips. "And full of fucking shit, because Callie is very much alive and well, and moving this way."

"Well, well, well Miss Lucy Bennett," Jared leered. "Looking as tasty as ever." He licked his lips staring at Lucy hungrily. "Mind if I have a taste?" in a blink of an eye, he sped towards her, fangs showing before he was slammed into an invisible wall, rocketing back on his heels.

"Actually I DO mind." Lucy returned lazily, flicking her fingers Jeremy watched as Jared went flying back and crashed into one of the witches battling with her cousin.

Vaulting to his feet, Jared grinned as he eyed the older Bennett cousin, ignoring the spluttering witch at his feet.

"I do love foreplay." He announced. "My turn." Crossing his hands over his chest so that each hand touched the opposite shoulder, he ran each hand down over his biceps until they stretched out in front of him, his lips twisted into a grin.

Suddenly two people appeared before them, both older, both dark of complexion, both staring at Lucy with loving eyes.

"Lucy?" the elder woman whispered, taking a step towards her. "Baby, it's really you!" the woman whispered reverently holding out her hands towards Lucy.

Lucy stared at her blankly, before turning her gaze back on Jared.

"Really?" she asked, bored. "My parents? Is that the best you have?" waving her right hand in front of her in a figure eight, Lucy muttered something under her breath causing the woman to halt in her steps, her face staring at Lucy pleadingly.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" the male rumbled, staring down at his daughter through narrowed lids. "Baby, unfreeze your mother now!"

Lucy ignored him, eyes blazing as she continued to stare at a smirking Jared. The little blonde-haired witch stepped up beside Jared, light gray eyes dark with intent. Standing directly beside Jared she placed her hands on his back, eyes closing as she continued to chant.

Lucy's mom broke free of whatever hold she had on her, racing towards Lucy only to have her freeze inches from her.

"Lucy, baby it's me, mama. I've come back to you!" the woman crooned softly, her daddy striding towards her determinedly.

Snarling, Lucy raised her left, her right still doing the figure eight as the fingers of her left curled into a fist, before flicking up one and a time.

"Dammit, Lucy what the hell are you doing?!" her daddy snapped. "Let us go!"

Ignoring him, she clapped her hands together, barely noticing when both her mother and her father fell to their knees screaming.

"You really need to do your homework, Simmons." Lucy sneered, seemingly not at all put out that her mother and father withered on the ground in pain. "My mama and I never got along. In fact she pretty much hated the sight of me, so this little – display that you put on, has no effect." She stepped towards Jared, flicking her fingers again at the witch who screamed in pain, clutching her head. "My daddy, would never defend my mama like that. Hated her almost as much as I did." She continued to saunter towards both Jared and the witch. "Never would defend her like that, so your little mind games, not so effective."

She clapped her hands again and Jeremy watched as the woman who posed as her mother screamed before literally exploding into nothing, the male following the same fate.

Jared stared at her stunned, before stumbling back, tripping over the screaming witch.

"How about we give you a taste of your own medicine?" Lucy queried lazily, launching forward she grabbed the man by the head, hands cupping his face as she muttered something under her breath, causing Jared to go limp and stare at her with horror.

A snarl curling her lips, Lucy glared at Jared who fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving Lucy as he whimpered.

"No, no, no." he whispered, unable to escape Lucy's hold. "Mama, I'm sorry. Mama please!" he whimpered, tears falling unchecked down his face. "Mama, please, mama I love you!" he sobbed. "Mama, mama, mama." He mumbled, and then Lucy suddenly let him go, watching detached as Jared fell at her feet.

Reaching behind her, she fingered the silver stake tucked into her jeans and in one smooth movement pulled the stake out and shoved it through Jared's chest, watching as he disintegrated instantly, the dust settling around her.

The fighting around them halted instantly as the vamps everyone was fighting with exploding suddenly leaving the three witches on their own.

The tallest one, turned glaring at them before she clicked her fingers rhythmically, the witch beside her picking up on the beat.

Dark images swirled around them, causing them all to tense as those images weaved around them before they solidified, surrounding them, outnumbering them almost four to one.

Blinking Jeremy stared at them with trepidation, familiar faces staring back at them in stony silence.

"Son of a fucking bitch." He heard Tyler curse staring at _**their**_ mirror images, just before they attacked.

Lucy moved forward, thrusting a stake into his left hand and a gun into his other hand.

"Anything that comes towards you, kill." She ordered.

"How the hell am I suppose to know, who is real and who isn't!" Jeremy asked, dodging _**'Stefan' **_as he lunged towards them.

"Their eyes. All their eyes are black. Kill anything with black eyes." Lucy flicked her fingers at another black-eyed Stefan who had been charging her.

"Shit, they don't fucking die!" Tyler snapped out, as he battle _**'Mason'**_, who continue to fight him, despite the stake that was buried in his chest.

Frowning Lucy thrust her sword into _**'Stefan's' **_stomach before pulling it out and cutting off his head. The figure stumbled somewhat, paused before it simmered before her, the head forming back together.

"Fuck. Me." Lucy whispered stunned, barely dodging the knife the figure thrust towards her.

"The witches!" Ari's father yelled, making his way to his daughter who tossed a black-eyed Lucy away from her. "Take them out!"

Jeremy grimaced as he swung his fist connecting with '_**Stefan's'**_ face, watching as he stumbled back slightly before he shook his head an attacked him again.

Something hit him from behind and Jeremy turned to see a black-eyed Ari grinning at him manically as she back-handed him snapping his head to one side, before _**'Stefan's'**_ fist planted itself into his stomach causing him to grunt in pain.

Suddenly the black-eyed Stefan disappeared, having been tossed back by a smirking blue-eyed Damon, who grinned down at him.

"Always wanted to do that to Stefan." He commented reaching down and offering him a hand.

"Thanks," he croaked, eyes widening as _**'Bonnie' **_came up behind Damon stake in her hand. Wrenching hard, Jeremy pulled Damon towards him, before swinging his fist and crashing it into the side of black-eyed Bonnie's face, watching her crumble.

"Shit," Damon cursed, his eyes falling on the fallen _**Bonnie**_, before she slowly got to her feet, glaring at them.

"Cousin Witchy." He called out, dodging the black-eyed Bonnie's fist before pushing her back. "Do something!"

Lucy was busy battling her own black-eyed image, while trying to dodge the black-eyed image of another Stefan.

Bonnie and Ari tried making their way towards the witches, the third one having picked herself up off the floor and joining the other two. Eyes closed the third witch concentrated on creating an invisible wall between them and everyone else, protecting them.

Lips curling, Bonnie closed her eyes, chanting her hands in front of her while Ari dispatched anyone that got too close. The witches faulted slightly before the smallest one glared at Bonnie, bringing her hands together before slowly, gracefully moving them forwards and towards Bonnie.

Bonnie tensed, eyes flying open as she stared at the tiny witch.

"Like that Bennett?" the witch laughed her voice much deeper than her body gave her credit for. "Like how I can squeeze every single organ in your body, until all you can feel is pain. Unmentionable pain!"

Bonnie's body jerked as she continued to stare at the witch.

"And I can go about this all – fucking – day. Squeezing hard –"she tilted her head concentrating, and Bonnie's body jerked again, her whole body tense. "– or squeezing softly." Jeremy watched as Bonnie's body relaxed slightly, her glare intensifying. "It really don't matter to me." The witch laughed.

A slow cold smile crossed Bonnie features as she stared at the witch. Blinking, Jeremy felt a slight pull in his stomach as the link Bonnie had formed with him came alive. Turning Jeremy shimmered slightly causing the black-eyed Stefan to frown before turning around as if trying to find him.

Jeremy then felt something pool inside him, building up before it slowly disappeared, draining from him as he shimmered into view.

Instead of feel weak he felt rejuvenated, grabbing a black-eyed Bonnie around the neck and snapping it, watching her fall to the ground dispassionately.

Eyes turning back to the real Bonnie, he watched as flames appeared around her feet, no higher than her knees as she slowly raised her hands. Chanting she continued to glare at the small witch whose eyes widened at the flames licking at Bonnie's feet but not engulfing her.

"Teresa!" the witch shouted drawing the attention of the blonde-haired witch that had been with Jared.

Smirking she raised her hand towards Bonnie, blinking when nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" she stepped, fingers flicking out. Still the flames remained knee-high. "I can't – they won't – nothing's happening!" the blonde witch whispered.

Bonnie smiled sauntering towards them, Mason, Tyler and Chad clearing her path by tossing charging mirror-images out of the way.

"Jeremy." Jeremy reacted on instinct, turning he threw a punch at the person her grabbed his arm, wincing as that arm was grabbed and pulled behind his back in an awkward angle. "It's me, Callie." Her accented voice swept over him causing him to relax slightly.

"Sor – sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay. Let's go." Grabbing his arm, she pulled him toward Bonnie and Ari, Lucy falling in beside them.

Tossing aside anyone that came their way, the two older cousins made their way to their two younger cousins, deflecting anyone that came near.

Bonnie smirked at the blonde witch, as she stared at her wildly, the scowl on her face deepening.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Bonnie mocked. "A little – out of your depth are we?" tilting her head to one side Bonnie winked at the blonde witch who glared at her. Brushing her hands together Jeremy watched as a fireball formed at the tips of her fingers, chanting she raised her hand and threw it towards Bonnie who remained unmoving.

Shaking her head, Bonnie raised one hand, halting the fireball until it hovered just beyond her fingers, turning her hand over, palm up Jeremy watched as the fireball slid over Bonnie's hand. She bought it close to her face, and eyes never leaving the blonde's she blew it out, the fireball disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Nice try." Bonnie shrugged. "Now, it's my turn." Staring at the blonde, Jeremy felt the familiar pull in his belly, before he shimmered again. The blonde dropped screaming.

"Teresa!" the tiny witch cried moving towards her friend.

The blonde stopped screaming, staring at her arms in horror as the flesh blackened but she started screaming again, the screams reaching fever pitch. The smell of burnt flesh rented the air, causing Jeremy's stomach to turn as Bonnie continued to glare at the blonde.

The tiny witch threw her hand out at Bonnie, a rush of water exiting her hands and rushing towards Bonnie, only to have Ari raise her hands in front of her before stretching them wide, shoulder level on either side of her. The water split, like the Red Sea, forming a wall on either side of the cousins.

The blonde continued to scream, her flesh melting from her frame, the grotesque figure of sinew and bone falling face forward until the screams ended abruptly.

Bonnie had burnt the witch alive.

"Son of a bitch." He whispered, the fight still raging around them.

"No!" the tall one screamed staring at her fallen comrade. Flinging her arms out wide, she raised her face towards the sky, her chanting getting louder as the wind picked up around them.

Lowering her head she glared at Bonnie who smirked at her, before she whispered something that had debris swirling around them.

"Now you die." The tall witch sneered, flinging her hands towards Bonnie. Trees, rocks and fallen stakes flew towards Bonnie who flung up her own hands, disintegrating anything that got too close.

"I'd like to see you try." Bonnie smirked, palms turned upwards an arch of fire appeared between them before she flung it towards the tall witch.

The tiny witch flung her hand out at the projected fireball, water dousing the ball in mid-air.

"Nice trick." Ari complimented, drawing their attention. "Now watch this." Upper body moving in almost tai-chi like style, Ari waved her hands, a wall of water forming around her before she thrust her hands towards the small witch who eeped, and back peddled, not expecting the attack. She barely had time to fling up her hands, halting the barrage of water in mid air.

"Is that all you have Bennett?" the witch sneered.

Smiling Ari shook her head.

"Why no, no its not." Arching her back, arms stretched out behind her, Ari bought them together in a loud clap and suddenly the water rushed for the small witch, hurtling her backwards into a wall.

Her screams could barely be heard as the water continued to rush at her, drowning her until she slumped, her body falling next to her friends.

"Shit!" the tall witch stared at her friends before glaring at the Bennetts. "Fuck this, I wasn't paid to die!" clicking both her fingers the tall witch disappeared, their mirror images disappearing with her.

Everyone stopped, staring at each other in shock almost too afraid to relax totally.

"Why does this feel like it's the calm before the storm?" Stefan asked coming up besides the cousins.

"Maybe because it is." Bonnie replied softly, her eyes slightly unfocussed. "Shit! We need to find Derek and Blade. They're under attack. Too many vampires and not enough them." She tilted her head to one side, listening to whatever conversation she had going on in her head. "Uncle Chad, we need to get to the east-side gardens."

"Okay." He nodded moving in closer. "Everyone be ready. We won't know what we're walking into. Ari stay close."

Nodding Ari moved to stand by her father.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked staring at her three cousins.

Nodding Callie and Lucy came up beside Ari, closing their eyes.

"Be ready." Chad reminded everyone, big body tense as the cousins phased the small group from the frying pan into the fucking fire.

_**Whoop, whoop I love a kick ass Bonnie? Anybody with me?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Oh my freaking gosh, I am sooooooooooo sorry for the extremely long delay in getting this out! All I can say is that TCWM kept dominating the small space that is my head and then there was work and then home life. I am now, very very tired. But to make up my long leave of absence I am posting two chapters! Yay! **_

He knew walking into this that it was not going to be easy. Because really, when had anything in Derek Hale's life ever been easy.

Baring his teeth at the deformed vamp that had him by the throat, Derek knocked his hands out of the way, kicking him in the chest before picking up his fallen katana and swinging it wide, separating his head from his body.

Turning Derek grimaced as he saw Blade sail through the air, two Brujah vampires descending on him before he even hit the ground.

They had walked into a fucking trap. Frost had been ready, but he had surrounded himself with a fucking legion of Camarilla vampires.

There were the deformed lot, the Nosferatu, twisted, grotesque creatures who with clinical precision can kill and torture a man into insanity. The Brujah were the most brutal of the lot, the muscle with a temper. The Malkavian were the ones close to Frost's heart. An insane breed of vampire whose homicidal tendencies set them apart from every other vampire. Three of the most volatile of the Camarilla, all working for fucking Deacon Frost.

Where the hell was Julian Luna when you needed him?

Frost stood surrounded by a contingency of bodyguards, Elena on one side, looking bored and from what Ari's dad said, the beautiful brunette on Frost's other side had to be Lillie Langley.

She was insanely beautiful. But it was that cold beauty. One where you weren't too sure if you should touch her in fear of your throat being viciously torn out.

Dodging one vamp he twisted his upper body sweeping his arm wide and cutting the vamp in half, before moving onto the next one.

They were outnumbered. Each vamp coming at them before they had time to breathe causing Derek to think that maybe, just maybe, he might not make it out alive.

Grunting as someone hit him from behind Derek stumbled, wincing as a booted foot connected with his stomach causing him to drop his katana. Blocking the kick to his head, he lashed out at his opponent grunting when someone kicked him from behind, before someone else kicked him on his side.

"Shit." He muttered, as a booted foot connected with his face, making him see stars.

Shaking the fuzziness from his brain, Derek deflected the kick, rolling to one side barely missing getting skewered. Grunting he kicked out at one vamps legs causing him to stumble back, grabbed another's and pulled, toppling him to his ass.

Vaulting to his feet, Derek dodged the kick out to his legs, pulling the silver dagger Ari had given him from the sheath at his ankle and stabbing the fallen vamp clear through the heart.

Pain blindsided him as someone's booted foot slammed into his nose, blinding him, maniacal laughter ringing out around him.

"Son of a bitch." He hissed, shaking his head. He had been kicked, stabbed, punched and even had his hair pulled all in the same fucking day. And he had had just about enough.

Growling low in his throat, Derek's hand shot forward, snatching the vamp up by the throat, Derek unleashed his claws. Ignoring the pain-filled howl, Derek instinctively turned, Vamp in front of him as the silver laced arrow that had been sailing straight for him buried itself right into the vamps chest, disintegrating the vamp instantly.

Eyes burning red, Derek bared his fangs, feeling the change come over his body.

His fangs burst from his gums, elongating at least a couple of inches. He felt as his shoulders broadened and his face changed.

Deep within him he could feel the low rumble of his wolf as he lifted his head and scented the air.

His mate was close by.

Too close.

Snarling Derek began ripping through bodies, the beast inside him wanting to get close to his mate and protect her. The man inside him wanted the same thing, but knew his mate was tough enough to handle herself.

Which was why he hadn't changed sooner. The wolf tended to think on three levels. Protect, fight and fuck.

Not exactly complex but accurate. And with things going the way they were, the wolf inside him demanded he find his mate and get her the hell out of here.

Snarling, Derek scented the air again, turning he watched as Bonnie entered the area like she was the fucking boss, strutting towards him, confidence, fury and power walking in her wake.

Eyes narrowing he saw the way Frost paused, his eyes on his Bonnie, a slow sinister smile crossing his face.

Growling low in his throat Derek made his way towards her, tossing bodies out of his way like they were nothing, his one need to get to Bonnie before anyone else.

"Derek." She called out to him, drawing his attention. Snarling he leaped towards her, drawing her into his arms he glared at Frost who stared at him tauntingly.

"Pan out." Bonnie told the others. "Kill anyone who's not family. Draw out those bodyguards. Anyone else dies." She told them from the safety of Derek's arms.

"Derek, let me go. We need to –"

"No. Mate. Safe." He growled.

"Derek." Leaning back she palmed his face. "Our family needs us. Now." She told him.

Scowling Derek forced himself to nod, the wolf inside him protesting about his mate in danger.

"Frost. Die." He told her.

"Yes, Frost must die." Smiling she drew out of his arms, blasting one vamp as he tried to sneak up on them.

"Stay. With me."

"I'll be right here." She told him.

Grunting Derek turned watching as the Camarilla descended on them like a flood of locust, trying to destroy everything in their way.

Everyone seemed to have paired off. Mason and Callie, Stefan and Lucy, Ari and Caroline, Ari's dad and the eldest Salvatore, Jeremy and Tyler. And even though they were holding their own, if the tide didn't shift, they would find themselves in deep, deep shit.

Derek and Bonnie moved like two well coordinated machines, Bonnie blasting through anyone that got in her way and Derek literally tearing anyone that got too close.

All they needed to do, was get to Frost and kill him. Honestly how hard can that be?

"Care!" Ari's cry ripped through him causing Derek to turn and watch as one Brujah member had the blonde by the throat holding her inches off the ground, snarling in her face.

Scowling Caroline grabbed the hand clutching her throat, lifted herself up so that her legs snaked around the other vamps neck and quickly twisted, snapping his neck and collapsing to the ground with him. Before he could come around again, Ari had blasted him clean through only to have a female vamp tackle her to the ground.

Alarmed Derek made his way towards Ari only to have three more Brujah step in front of him engaging his attention. Shit! Where the hell were they _**coming**_ from?!

Disposing of them quickly Derek turned to see Ari punch the vampire in the face like she was Ali himself, before she blasted her backwards, Caroline reaching the thrown vampire in time to stab her through the heart.

"Get the witch" Frost screamed, face alight with desperation. "I want the witch!"

The fighting grew more intense as more and more Camarilla came towards them, faces snarling with rage. Where the fuck were they _**coming **_ from?

Again he was thrown into the fray of swinging arms and swiping swords. And these mother fuckers weren't playing fair. Instead of a one on one fight it was a three sometimes four on one fight that they were barely winning.

Stumbling Derek watched as the two Camarilla's that were charging him were lifted, as if jerked by the collars on their shirts and flung through the air, before crashing into three others, disintegrating on impact, Lucy's long lean limbs swinging wide like some Tai Chi instructor.

"Go!" he heard Frost snarl, waving his hand at the six foot three muscle that was standing not far from Lillie Langtry whose bright blue eyes were surveying the destruction around them with avid interest.

Derek watched as the blonde's black eyes landed on him, a snarl crossing his disfigured features, as he ran and literally leapt, almost flying over the heads of everyone before landing a few meters in front of him.

"Derek Hale," he rumbled, his voice sounding like it was coming from his belly instead of his throat.

Derek snarled, crouching low, his body tense and waiting for attack.

"Let me introduce myself. Eddie Fiori. Clan Leader of the Brujah Tribe." He gave Derek a mocking bow, lips twisted on his disfigured face.

It looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal and hadn't healed very well. The skin around his jawline and his mouth was upraised and scarred. The flesh seeming to have healed incorrectly causing the man to look something that had been on the wrong end of Freddie Kruger's knives.

"Let me send you into eternity in style." He finished before he attacked.

Derek roared, as the vampire clan leader's meaty fist slammed into his jaw, causing him to black out for almost a second.

Instinct took over, and Derek let his wolf out to play.

Catching Eddie's incoming left hook, Derek squeezed, breaking every bone in the man's hand, ignoring the primal scream that erupted from his throat.

Grinning, Derek slammed his head into the man's nose, knowing that vampire or not, that shit had to hurt.

Eddie stumbled back, eyes glowing red before he lunged at Derek again.

Derek barely deflected the powerful blow to his heart, knowing that the vampire intended on ripping out of his chest, instead he caught the other man's wrist before slamming his open palm into Eddie's elbow breaking it and causing him to scream once more in pain.

Falling to his knees, the Brujah clan leader clutched at his broken limbs, fury, pain and death on his disfigured face.

"Fucking useless!" someone snapped, before the Brujah clan leader's head became separated from his body.

Derek stumbled back, snarling instinctively at the beautiful brunette that smirked at him.

Shit, he didn't want to fight a female, vampire or not. It just didn't feel right.

"Well, look at what we have here. The witches little dog." Lillie drawled mockingly, bright blue eyes running over him. "I must say, she does have good taste." She murmured, licking her lips and taking one step forward.

Derek took one step back, giving her a warning growl.

"Too bad I can't keep you around as my own personal little toy. We could have some fun." She sighed dramatically, touching those blood red lips with her free hand. "But –"she paused for effect. "– you are in the way. And quite frankly I don't have time in breaking in another toy, so sorry to say, handsome, but you must die." She smiled at him beautifully, causing a shiver to run down Derek's spine. "Such a pity." She whispered just before she sprung into action.

Derek quickly dodged the swinging sword, taking two hasty steps back. Moving to his left before quickly moving to his right, Derek _**felt**_ the whoosh of the sword centimeters from his ear as it sailed past him.

Grinning at him, the brunette kicked him in the solar-plexus causing Derek to go flying back and landing on his back, and before he could even blink she was over him a malevolent smile on her face as she swung her sword, the razor sharp edge heading straight for his face.

Derek froze, waiting for the inevitable end, only to hear the sharp clang of swords just inches from his face.

"Lillie, Lillie, Lillie." A deep, darker voice chided, causing a look of fear to cross her face. "Now why am I not surprised that you are at the centre of this entire takeover." The newcomer said, taking a step in front of Derek.

"Julian, I –"she looked around her, noticing that those of the Camarilla who were fighting with them were slowly being taken out. By those loyal to Julian.

"You betrayed me. And the Camarilla." He denoted softly, walking towards her. "You endangered and killed many of your own clan for your own gain." He continued, his voice soft, low, almost caressing. "You endangered the Masquerade." He stopped causing the back tracking Lillie to do the same. "By endangering the Masquerade you have bought attention to our people. That is punishable by death."

"No! Julian Wait!"

"And as the Prince I hereby declare that the life of Lillie Langtry, Toreadore Clan Leader is forfeit –"his deep voice resonated around them. "– and as Prince I hereby declare the right to take that life. You have not only betrayed your people, Lillie but you have betrayed me. That is unacceptable."

"No! Julian -!" her scream was cut off as Julian separated her head from her shoulder, face devoid of emotion as her head bounced like it were a flat basketball before rolling to a complete stop.

Turning Julian Luna stared down at him, black eyes assessing him curiously.

"Derek." He greeted politely, ignoring the fact that he just killed one of his clan leaders – and his ex-girlfriend.

Derek blinked, not even realizing that during their exchange he had morphed back into his human persona.

"Derek!" Bonnie appeared at his side helping him to his feet, her green eyes falling on Julian.

"Julian!" she shot the older man a relieved smile. "About time!"

A slow dark smile crossed the man's face as he gave her a small bow.

"By the looks of it, I arrived just in time." Turning he spoke to his right hand man, Daedalus, Nosferatu Clan Leader.

"Take them all." He told them. "Kill anyone you have to, the others take back to the city for judgment."

Bowing low the Nosferatu clan leader turned on his heel, surveying the battle around them, before moving towards Ari, drawing her attention.

"Daedalus will take care of the Nosferatu." Julian told them. "It seems that they are under the influence of a substance Lillie gave them. His command as Clan Leader will over ride that."

"And the others?" Bonnie asked.

"I bought – reinforcements." He told him, indicating the wave of vampires dressed in black with the Luna insignia on the chest. This was Luna elite army. "There is no love lost between myself and the members of the Brujah and the Malkavian. They will be captured and taken back to the city where they will be judged." Julian finished.

"And Frost?" Derek asked him, body tense.

"Today Deacon Frost dies."

_**Welcome to the party Julian Luna! Haha… finally! Not too long now. I think.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**We are finally winding down! Yay! As usual nothing belongs to me but the OC's. R&R please! Thanks!**_

Killing Deacon Frost was the hardest fucking thing Blade ever had to do. And despite the fact they had gone head to head more times than he could count each fucking time Blade had come away from it bruised, broken and barely holding onto his life.

And this time was no different from any other time. The man just would not die! Every time he got close to him, another wave of vampires came at him like a swarm of flies, disorientating him, distracting him, so that when he killed them, another swarm came towards him and another and another.

Grunting Blade lifted the smaller vamp up by the neck and slammed him into the ground, stunning him before he shoved a knife into his chest watching as he exploded into a cloud of dust.

Frost's maniacal laughter greeted him as he stood to his feet, turning slowly.

"Blade." He chided softly, sauntering towards him, alone. Quickly flicking his gaze around Blade saw that Frost was alone. No bodyguards, no Elena, no Lillie. Now wasn't this interesting.

"Frost." He greeted, his body tense. Looking at the two of them, one would think that Frost would be hopelessly outmatched. Blade was about three times wider, and at least a foot and a half taller, but Deacon Frost was easily one of the most deadly men, Blade had ever fought.

Whereas Blade had the brute strength and the assassin-like skills, Frost had agility and dirty tactics.

"All this –" he indicated pointing to the battle raging around them. "– for little old me? I'm touched." He mocked, eyes never leaving Blade.

More like touched in the head, Blade thought darkly, taking a step to his left.

"This ends now, Frost." He told him instead, countering the other man's movement.

"I do agree with you on that, Blade." Frost told him, smirking. "I am somewhat – impatient to – start your daughter's training." He laughed. "So much power in such a sexy little package." He leered, eyes flicking from Blade to somewhere behind him. "A package I am going to love to unwrap."

Blade smirked back at him.

"Do you really think you are man enough to handle her, Frost?" Blade asked him quietly. "She will kick your ass, and throw a party while doing it."

"You'll be surprised what the right kind of training can do, Blade." Frost told him. "The right kind of – direction can temper even the most willful of subjects."

Blade's smirk only got wider.

"And you obviously don't know my daughter. Because if you did, you'd run the other way before even _**trying**_ that shit with her."

Frost shrugged.

"Time will only tell, Blade." He told him pleasantly. "Look around you, do you honestly think that you will walk away from this? That you're little group of merry men will live through this? I have a fucking _**army**_ at my disposal –"Frost made a sweeping gesture. "– one that won't quit until _**I **_ tell them to. You have a bunch of fucking kids." He laughed.

Blade palmed the syringe Ari had given him, his eyes never leaving Frost. The little genius had created a serum to paralyze every nerve in Frost's body before it started burning him from the inside out. The only thing was it had to be administered in the heart, so that the serum would fill the organ, before flowing out to the rest of the body, incapacitating him and killing him in the most painful way. That girl sure did have a mean streak a mile wide.

"You underestimate those _**kids**_ Frost. Because each and every one of them can and will kill you at any given chance."

Frost laughed louder.

"There you go again Blade, weaving your cute little fairy tails. Is that what you told them? That they can kill me?" Frost's lips curled into a snarl as he bared his teeth at Blade. "I'm a fucking _**god**_. No man can kill me."

Closing his eyes Frost clapped his hands together, the sound echoing around them like a clap of thunder.

Frost's image shimmered for a second before, a cold grin crossing his face before a second Frost seemed to emerge from him. Then another, then another, until Blade was surrounded by close to 15 Frosts, all grinning at him.

"Neat trick huh?" they all said as one before they all jumped for him.

Quickly sheathing the syringe back into it's little hidey hole by his wrist, Blade felt himself being picked up and thrown around like a rag doll.

Sailing through the air, Blade flipped himself so that he landed on his feet, sword swinging wide in one hand, gun cocked and ready to go in the other.

"Nice acrobatics Blade," they all said as one again. Blade scowled. That shit was going to get annoying fast.

And as they began to all descend on him as one unit, Blade had only one thought.

He was fucked.

#*#*#*#

"Well, looky at what we have here." Damon stiffened at the sound of the familiar feminine voice, decapitating his opponent efficiently before turning to greet his ex.

"Isn't it the fuck of my life. Little Damon Salvatore." Elena mocked, sauntering towards him.

There had been a time not too long ago when Damon could watch this woman saunter her tight little ass anywhere anytime and he would willingly stop everything just to watch her.

Those long legs, that confident strut, that enticing smile. Elena Gilbert had been to him one fucking amazing woman.

But all that had changed. The day his brother walked in on Damon fucking his girlfriend, and Elena had laughed at his brother's pain was the day the blinders had been ripped off his eyes and he saw her for what she was. A demented little bitch. No one was allowed to delight in Stefan's pain but _**him**_. Fucked up it may be, but that was their relationship.

"Now Elena." he drawled smirking at her, eyebrows dancing. "You know and I know that I am anything but little." He leered, watching as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Despite what you think Damon, you're actually not that big." she sneered derisively. Damon's eyes narrowed at the dig.

"Maybe that's because with someone with your - vast amount of experience it's more like grand central station down there than anything else." He told her, smirking when she snarled at him.

"You were always a whiny little bitch Damon, always second best."

Damon laughed at her. So this was the game they were going to play? Didn't this little girl know that he was the master of hitting where it hurt?

"And you Elena were always the girl with Katherine's face." Damon told her laughing as cold rage crossed her face. "You Elena were only ever a stand in. Do you seriously think that if you didn't have Katherine's face that Stefan or I would've given you a second look? And do you seriously think that if you didn't have Katherine's face anybody would've paid you any attention at all?"

"Fuck you, Stefan loved me!" She shouted. "You loved me!"

Damon shook his head pityingly.

"No Elena, Stefan loved the idea of you. He saw Katherine's face and the fact that at the time you weren't a bitch and fell in love with the idea of a nice sweet Katherine. You were only ever a stand in, Elena. And me -" he shrugged. "- I loved the idea of stealing my brother's girlfriend. A little tit for tat if you must." his smiled widened. "No body actually loved you Elena." He mocked. "The shit that happened in Mystic Falls wasn't because of you, it was because of Katherine. You were the woman who just so happened to shared her face." Damon pouted. "Aww too bad, so sad."

Elena screamed in frustration as she literally flew towards him, face vamped out, eyes blazing red.

A blur of blonde hair and long legs flew past him and tackled his ex-girlfriend into the ground, pulling an outraged scream from the brunette.

"How dare you!" Elena screeched. "I am your queen!"

Damon blinked at her wondering if she had always been this crazy.

"You always did have an over-inflated sense of self, Elena." Caroline told her, before slamming her head into the ground.

Elena screamed, shoving Caroline off her, eyes red with insanity.

"You are going to fucking _**die**_ bitch."

"And you always had a sense for the dramatic." Caroline said dryly, watching as Elena sped towards her. Snatching her up by the throat Caroline tossed her away easily a taunting smirk on her face.

Elena continued to scream in frustration, going at Caroline only to have Caroline bat her away like she were an annoying fly. It was quite amusing to watch.

Caroline as a vamp was a bad ass bitch, someone worthy to take into a fight and be confident she would have your back. Elena as a vamp was still the helpless little girl everyone had to try and save.

"Do we really have time for this?" Damon asked Caroline, bored. He had noticed the introduction of vamps in black with the gold insignia taking on and taking out Frosts men with efficient precision.

"But its fun!" Caroline pouted, backhanding a charging Elena like she was nothing.

"We have a battle to fight." He told her pointedly.

"Fine!" Caroline huffed, snatching Elena up by the throat, Caroline quickly uncapped the syringe and stabbed Elena through the heart causing Elena's whole body to go limp immediately.

Unlike the syringe they were going to use on Frost, this dose just paralyzed the user, making them lose control of their limbs.

"Care?" Elena asked softly, her face staring at Caroline pleadingly. "Why would you do this to me?" Elena asked her weeping. "You're my best friend!"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline let her drop to the ground.

"We haven't been best friends in a hell of a long time Elena." Caroline told her. "We haven't been _**friends**_ in a hell of a long time. So don't even go there with that shit."

A sneer crossed her face as she spat at Caroline, causing Caroline to roll her eyes as the spittle landed on Elena's shirt.

"You were always jealous of me Care-Bear." Elena sneered. "Always wanted to be me!"

"Actually –"Caroline told her seriously. "I always wanted to be _**Bonnie**_." Caroline laughed at the look on Elena's face. "Did you know E, that Stefan was interested in _**Bonnie**_, first. That he use to ask me about her all the time. Even when he met you, he use to ask about Bonnie. What kind of flowers does she like, what music is she into." She ticked each one off with her fingers. "He even asked if she had a boyfriend. But Mason and Tyler warned him off. Told him he could look but not touch. So Stefan _**settled**_ for you." Caroline smirked at the surprised look on Elena's face.

"You're lying!"

"You wish I were lying." Caroline laughed. "You were nothing but second best Elena. To Bonnie. To _**Katherine.**_ Tell me what's it like to be second best, Elena?" Caroline mocked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Elena screamed, eyes wild and spittle flying. It was kinda fascinating to watch, Elena losing it. The Elena in front of his so different from the Elena he once knew.

"Imma _**kill**_ you bitch!" Elena screamed. "Gut you like the bitch you are!" she screamed.

A glint caught Damon's eye, heading straight towards Caroline and Elena. Not taking a chance, Damon dove for Caroline, tackling her to the ground, Elena's screams coming to an abrupt end.

Lifting himself off Caroline, Damon glanced over his shoulder, staring in surprise at the sliver tipped arrow that was protruding from Elena's chest.

"Damon." She whispered eyes on his before she exploded into a cloud of dust.

Stunned Damon stared at the ashes that was Elena, before turning towards the archer. Frost grinned at him, winking before he was taken down by some disfigured, bald-headed vampire.

"Well, shit." He cursed, getting to his feet and pulling Caroline up after him. Was it disturbing that he didn't find it too traumatic that his ex-girlfriend was now a cloud of dust? Probably.

"Is it just me –" Caroline began, dusting off the seat of her pants. " – or was that kinda anti-climatic?"

Thinking, Damon tilted his head, meeting the blonde's stare head on.

"Nah." The both chorused, grinning at each other, before turning and throwing themselves back into the battle, barely giving the girl they both knew and once loved a second thought.

*#*#*#

Bonnie was pissed. She was tired, she was bruised and she was soooo over Frost's 'I wanna take over the world' attitude.

Can't a bad guy please have a different aspiration? Like rid the world of child poverty or adopt a puppy? Because this 'I want to take over the whole world' thing was getting old, and tired.

Grunting she flung her hands up towards a particularly big vamp charging towards her, watching with satisfaction as he went flying back, crashing into the ground with enough force to stun him, before the ground opened up underneath him, swallowed him whole and then closed over him, cutting off his screams.

Turning Bonnie watched as Callie winked at her, before turning around and King Hitting a vamp sneaking up on her.

Relieved Bonnie turned to find Derek only to come face to face with Deacon Frost, sinister smile touching his thin lips, ice cold eyes heating as they ran over her body before meeting her gaze.

"Well, hello, little witch." He purred seductively taking a step towards her.

Bonnie resisted the urge to take a step back.

"Deacon." She greeted, wondering where the hell her father was.

"Bonnie." He sighed mockingly. "The trouble one goes through just to get your attention."

Bonnie twisted her lips into a derisive grin.

"Well, you could just take the hint and leave me the hell alone." She told him mildly, eyes taking in as a second Frost stepped up beside him. "Narcissistic don't you think?" she asked him, waving as another two stepped up beside him.

"But they are such a perfect specimen." The Original Frost cooed, taking another step towards her, the other three doing the same.

"I think that you are cray cray." Bonnie told him pointedly.

"And I agree with that sentiment." Lucy commented coming into step by Bonnie. "What about you Ari?"

"Yeah I agree with that." Ari's voice sounded off from over Frost's shoulder. "Callie?"

"As my mama would say, I _**tautoko**_ that idea." Callie's smooth slightly accented voice calmed Bonnie's slightly fraying nerves. Nerves she didn't realize she had until now.

"Well, now this is my idea of a party. Four beautiful strong women all here for me." Frost commented.

"Actually I'm here for Bonnie." Ari told him, holding up her hand. "She asked I agreed."

"Such loyalty Bonnie. From the dogs –" he indicated to a fighting Derek. " – to royalty –" he pointed to Julian. "- to the freaks." He pointed to Blade. All who were fighting, all who were trying to get to Bonnie. "And you –" the Original Frost turned, shaking a finger at Callie. " – you tricked me. Made me believe that you had no magical power whatsoever. That is naughty." He tisked, grinning at Callie.

"Not that it was hard." Callie told him, hands hanging loosely by her side. "Your arrogance made it easy."

Something dangerous flickered in Frost's eyes as he glared at her.

"I'm just going to have to discipline you for that." He warned.

Callie smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Can we _**not**_ taunt the psycho?" Lucy asked her cousin.

"But it's _**fun.**_" Callie pouted.

"Let's just end this." Bonnie huffed. "I wanna get home so I can spend some – quality time with my mate."

"You mean you want to get home so you can _**fuck**_ your mate." Lucy corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Spend time, fuck, same thing." Bonnie shrugged. "And please you know as soon as we leave here you'll be dragging a certain green-eyed Salvatore into your lair of chains and whips so you can have your way with him."

"Eww that's gross!" Ari complained.

"Don't knock it until you try it, little cuz." Lucy smirked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Frost screamed, irritated by the cousins bickering.

Bonnie grinned. As the cousins bickered they had all moved so that they surrounded the four Frosts, evenly spaced apart, hands outstretched beside him.

"Ready Callie?"

"Yep." Closing her eyes, Callie began chanting, outstretched hands rising slowly, the ground below them rumbling.

Bonnie watched as Frost jerked, eyes going wide.

"Get her!" he snarled to his clones. The moved as one, diving for a chanting Callie only to slam against an invisible wall.

Lucy's voice picked up the chant and a light shot from Callie's hand to Lucy's. The wind picking up around them, whipping at their clothes.

"I said get them!" Frost screamed, and suddenly clones from behind the cousins made their way towards them only to be intercepted by Mason, Tyler and Jeremy.

Ari's voice joined in with Lucy's and Callie's, the light shooting from Callie's other hand to hers. Above them and just them dark clouds formed, soaking them with torrential rains.

Grinning Bonnie met Frost's gaze head on.

Eyes never leaving his, she joined in with her cousins, her smirk growing deadly.

"No! What are you doing!" he screamed falling to his knees, eyes bleeding blood.

Bonnie felt the light touch the tips of her fingers her eyes never leaving his as their chanting got louder. Flames of fire formed around the cousins, enclosing them in a circle.

"No, no, no, no." Frost screamed, as he watched each and every one of his clones burst into a cloud of dust, falling to his knees from the pain.

Smirking Bonnie sauntered forward, her eyes never leaving his.

"What have you done to me?!" Frost screamed, fingers curled in pain.

"Made you what you hate the most." She whispered. "Human."

The enraged scream that came from Frost drowned out the chanting of the cousins as Bonnie grabbed Frost face, her thumbs digging into the place just above his eyebrows, her fingers digging into the sides of his face.

Smirking down at him, Bonnie whispered softly as Frost's screams got louder and more pain filled his body jerking. Suddenly Frost froze, his entire body tense before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed, dead.

Staring down at him Bonnie resisted the urge to spit on his dead corpse, instead she raised her head meeting Callie's familiar green stare.

"It's over." She told her.

A grin tipped Callie's mouth.

"About fucking time."


	18. Chapter 18

_**So it is finished. This is the final chapter. I don't know whether to be relieved or sad! Someone wanted a little bit of romance and so here it is. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!**_

It was finally over. Deacon Frost was well and truly dead, taking his insanity and the majority of his minions with him. Those that had survived were taken to the city of San Francisco, awaiting their judgment from their Prince.

Among the dead was Elena Gilbert. Not too many regrets there, not even from her brother. Elena had severed any warm feelings her old friends had for her a long, long time ago.

They all had arrived back to the Pack House, taking inventory, making sure everyone was accounted for, and that everyone had survived.

Her father had initially come home with them, insisting Arianna accompany him back to New Orleans to get away from the trouble that always seem to follow her and her cousins around.

Obviously she said no, stubbornly refusing to leave her cousins after such a big battle.

Scowling at her, Chad Chambers hauled her into his arms, hugging her like he use to when she was five years old.

When she was little there had been no safer place than in this man's arms. Her daddy having the single most ability to chase away any nightmares and all monsters.

And now as an adult, Arianna still felt the same. Still felt like she was daddy's little girl.

"Be safe." He growled at her, the look in his eyes affectionate and loving.

"Yes daddy." She said dutifully, smirking at his frown.

"Stay out of trouble." He insisted.

"Yes daddy." She saluted him smartly.

"And don't let those hard-headed cousins of yours pull you into anything else, you hear me, little girl?" he demanded.

Rolling her eyes at him she nodded.

"Yes daddy. Now go." She shooed.

Frowning fiercely he turned to her three cousins who all stood behind him, all three unconsciously standing to attention.

"You three, stay out of trouble." He commanded, stepping up to Lucy and hugging her.

"Yes sir." She intoned rolling her eyes at him and patting him on the back.

"No getting my baby into anymore shit." He told Bonnie pointedly, his lips twisting when she threw her hands up.

"Hey so not my fault that there was a psycho after me!" she complained hugging her uncle.

"And you –"he snapped pointing at Callie. "– I expect more from you, you hear me?!"

"Yes sir." She muttered, causing Arianna to grin. There were only a handful of people that could tell Callie Bennett what to do and get away with it unscathed. And one of them was definitely her father.

"Don't make me call your mother." He warned drawing her into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"You need another threat." Callie grumbled hugging him back.

"Why when that one is so effective?" he smirked turning back to Arianna. "Be home next Sunday for dinner." He told her. "And bring him with you." He snarled, his eyes falling on the man in question before closing his eyes and muttering a chant under his breath.

They watched as he disappeared from sight, all four cousin's relaxing a little as he left.

That had been a few hours ago. Since then everyone had congregated into the massive living room, music blasting from the state of the art speakers, liquor flowing like water.

There was a need to let off steam and to reassure themselves that they were alive. There was also a need to make sure everyone in their small little family was alright.

The boys – who consisted of Tyler, Matt, Scott, Stiles, Stefan, Mason and surprisingly Damon – sat around the table opposite a grinning Lucy, Caroline and Callie, all downing shots as they played 'A Ship Came Into Harbor'.

Blade, Daedalus and Julian sat to one side, discussing something quietly.

Derek and Bonnie occupied on large sofa, Bonnie firmly on her mate's lap, whispering quietly in his ear.

This was her family. Her pack. People she was willing to go to war for.

Smiling Arianna stood, escaping out the back door, taking in the star filled night.

They could've all died tonight. There were too many variables that they hadn't considered. Too many things that could've gone wrong that did go wrong.

And tonight she was faced with not only her mortality but _**his**_ as well. When he had showed up half-way through their battle, Arianna had felt a fear she had never felt before.

Not because she didn't think he couldn't take care of himself, because he could. But because there was a _**possibility**_ that he could've died that night.

And she was through him pushing her away. They belonged together – hell even her father thought so or else he would have never invited him to dinner next Sunday. Now all she had to do was get _**him**_ to believe it.

"It' a beautiful night." A low masculine voice whispered from behind her, causing her body to stiffen slightly.

She had felt him seconds before, his presence reaching out to her like it had so many times before.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Arianna tilted her head slightly feeling him come up behind her.

"I've always enjoyed the darkness." She told him, her words taking on a double meaning. "There's comfort in the dark."

He stopped inches behind her, his breath fanning the hairs on the nape of her neck.

"You are too beautiful to dwell in the dark, Arianna." He told her quietly, lifting a hand to sweep the fall of her hair away from her neck. "Too pure. Too innocent."

Anger swept through Arianna as she spun around meeting his black stare.

"Bullshit." She snapped, glaring at him. "You can't live the life I've lived and continue to stay innocent."

A wry smile twisted full lips as he continued to stare down at her.

"Compared to me, little one, you are innocent and pure."

Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Compared to you _**Damon Salvatore**_ is innocent and pure." She retorted, her eyes tracking every facial feature.

Daedalus smiled, reaching out to touch her face.

To most, Daedalus' scarred, deformed features were something that nightmares were made of.

To her, she saw the beauty he with held from the world. Saw the pain behind the blank stare and the longing for something she could give him.

If only he'd let her.

"We leave come morning, Julian and I." he told her, his fingers tracing the arch of her cheekbone. Arianna close her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"One chance." Arianna told him. "Just give me one chance."

Daedalus' face tightened as he dropped his hand.

"I have enemies. Powerful ones –"

"Did you not just see how well I took care of myself only hours before?" she asked him, frustrated.

"That would kill you just to get to me." He told her, ignoring her interruption. "I –"he paused, staring at her. "I care for you too much to let that happen to you."

Arianna scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"And I told you last time I saw you. I. DON'T. CARE." She snapped. "I LOVE you dammit. And I know you love me too!"

Some unnamed emotion crossed Daedalus' disfigured features.

"Arianna –"

"No. I'm sick of you running. I'm sick of you making excuses of why we can't be together. This –"she pointed from him to her and then back again. " – is not going away. I refuse to give up on you, Daedalus. I refuse to give up on us."

Daedalus looked pained.

"There are men – other men – more suitable to you, Arianna. Men who don't have the past I have, men who don't –" he paused, those ink black eyes taking in her features. "- who don't look like me."

Rage had Arianna stepping into him, their bodies less than inches apart.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, eyes spitting green fire. "I _**like**_ you. In fact I LOVE you. I know that I could have other men but I don't _**want**_ other men. I want you! I love you!" she spat. "Damn you Daedalus, don't do this to us. We have a chance to be happy. YOU have a chance to be happy. Don't throw it away because you're too afraid to take a chance."

"And your father?" Daedalus asked her tightly. "I suppose you told your father about us." There was a note of disbelief in his tone that had Arianna wanting to hit him.

"Actually –"she all but sneered. "- both he _**and **_my mother know all about you. They've always known all about you and are expecting you for dinner next Sunday." She told him smugly watching as surprised crossed his face.

Daedalus blinked staring down at her.

"They know about me?"

Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"And your father let me live?" he asked dryly, his eyes falling to the curve of her lips.

"It's not daddy you have to worry about." She smirked. "It's mom."

"Does she know what I look like?" he asked her softly. "Does she know that the man her only daughter has fallen for is a deformed freak?"

Arianna's lips twisted into a snarl as she closed the tiny gap between them, resisting the urge to moan at the feel of his hard body next to hers.

"She knows that the man her only daughter has fallen for is the man her daughter refuses to give up on. She know that what's in here –" she placed a hand on his chest. "- is all that I care about." Her lips twisted as she stretched up on her tip toes, her mouth inches from his. "Besides she cross examined Callie, Lucy and Bonnie about you. You have their approval so obviously she thinks you're good enough for me."

Daedalus sighed, staring at her mouth.

Grinning Arianna gripped the sides of his jacket, still on her tip toes.

"I'm possessive." He told her, his hands touching the sides of her hips.

Arianna lips quirked.

"So am I." she told him, before shrugging. "Besides look around you. So are the rest of my cousin's mates."

"I like my quiet."

Arianna smiled.

"I can live with that."

Those black eyes she fell in love with 15 months ago traced her features lovingly.

"There will be times when my Prince will ask for my service and I will be gone for long periods of time."

Arianna lifted her hands to cup his face, inching closer to him.

"There will be times when my cousins will ask the same thing of me." She told him her lips touching his slightly.

"I hope you know what you're in for, Arianna Bennett." He murmured lightly against her lips. "Because I'm never letting you go."

Arianna lips smiled against his.

"That's all I ask for Daedalus. That's all I ask for."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Bonnie chuckled as Derek slammed her lightly against the wall, that hot hard body she loved so much, slamming into hers.

Bonnie moaned at the contact, her mouth immediately attacked by her impatient mate.

He invaded her mouth, his tongue pressing hotly against hers, drawing a response.

Derek grasped a handful of her hair, tugging as his kissed turned to one of ownership, his hips moving against hers urgently.

"Damn you're beautiful." He rasped, letting her up for air. "And you're mine."

Bonnie chuckled throatily, undulating her hips against his.

"Just as you are mine." She told him, gripping the front of his shirt and hauling him back into her.

Her tongue slid into his mouth, sweeping along his before retreating, drawing a tortured groan from him.

"Clothes off now!" he demanded his hands ripping at her shirt. The material was pulled over her head and tossed to the side, her bra suffering a worse fate and he ripped it apart, before attacking her jeans.

Bonnie's own hands weren't idle, instead pulled at his shirt, ignoring the irritated grunt from her mate as he had to take his hands off her for a second to get rid of his shirt.

Bonnie's sighed at the bare flesh that was laid out before her. Tight taunt slightly pale skin stretched tightly over sinew and muscle causing Bonnie to want to lean forward and sink her teeth into. She wanted to mark that bare flesh, let every bitch know that this Alpha was all hers.

Derek seemed to have the same thought as his mouth latched onto her bared breast, causing Bonnie to buck against him.

Hands hard on her hips, Derek jerked down her jeans, somehow still managing to keep her nipple in his mouth.

"Derek!" she hissed, her nails sinking into his shoulder. Now naked Derek quickly undid his down belt, shoving his jeans down and lifting her so Bonnie had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

He was hot and hard against her core, drawing a whimper from her lips as he rubbed against her.

"This isn't going to be easy, baby." He told her, her voice guttural. "I can't do easy at the moment."

Bonnie smirked at her mate, drawing his face to hers and resting his forehead against hers.

"No one asked you to Derek." She told him her own voice low and needy. "So fuck me Derek. Hard, fast until I bring this house down, screaming your name."

Derek's eyes lit red with uncontrollable lust and he slammed into her, causing Bonnie to toss her head back and scream.

"Derek!"

Barely giving her time to breath, Derek drew back again, slamming into her like a piston, his face tight with pain. His hands gripped her hips, surely to leave bruises, but Bonnie didn't care. All she cared about was Derek finishing what he started.

"Bon." His voice was tense with barely leashed emotion, his eyes glittering like red rubies as he stared down at her.

Bonnie's back arched, offering her throat to her mate, her shoulders tight against the wall as he plowed into her, hot hard man to her front, cold hard wall at her back.

"Bon!" he practically pleaded, his hips slamming into hers almost uncontrollably.

"Yes!" she whimpered, cupping the back of his neck she pulled his face into her neck.

She felt the first scrap of his teeth against her neck, her insides tightening around him causing him to groan.

Mouth tight against her neck, she felt his incisors lengthen slightly, his jaw unhinge as he slammed into her one more time, Bonnie exploded apart, head thrown back screaming her release as Derek bit into her, marking her again as he exploded inside her, his roar matching her screams.

They stood almost frozen against the wall until Derek sunk to his knees, bringing Bonnie down with him, legs tight around his waist, back hard against the wall.

Derek retracted his teeth, resting his forehead on her shoulder. Bonnie sagged limply against him, Derek holding up the majority of her weight.

"Shit." He muttered, leaning against her.

Bonnie chuckled lazily, her hand coming up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Damn that was – "

"Fucking amazing." Derek finished, grinning.

Bonnie laughed lifting her head to peer down at him.

"Fucking amazing." She agreed, her thumb tracing the fullness of his lower lip. "Lucky we have a silencing spell on our room." She laughed. "Or Blade would be in here ready to stake your ass."

Derek grumbled, wrapping his hands around her again and standing easily, lifting her with him.

"That's why I prefer to live alone. No fucking interruptions and I can fuck you anywhere I want."

Bonnie leered at him as he walked her to their bed, feeling him harden inside of her.

"I think I need to have a prelude to this fucking me anywhere you want." Tightening her inner muscles Bonnie smirked at her mate, loving the way his eyes flashed red. "Let's try right here." She finished, reaching up and dragging his mouth down to hers.

#*#*#*#*

Lucy was going to start knocking some heads together. Preferably the two idiotic heads in front of her, one belonging to the Salvatore she had been wanting to fuck for a long time now, and the other belonging to the Salvatore she had been want to stake for equally as long.

They were arguing of all things. The older one getting into a hissy fit when Derek dragged Bonnie out of the room without even a good bye and the younger one – _**her **_one – getting in his face and telling him to leave Bonnie the fuck alone.

She really didn't need this. All she wanted to do was get the youngest Salvatore brother in her room naked with him between her legs. But the _**older**_ Salvatore brother was cock blocking in the worse possible way. And Lucy was getting testy.

"You need to leave Bonnie alone, Damon." Stefan told his brother, refusing to let him pass.

"You need to stay out of my business, little brother." Damon replied tightly.

"Why do you do this?" Stefan asked him, exasperated.

"Do what?" Damon sneered.

"This!" Stefan snapped, frustrated. "This whole thing you have going on with chasing after a woman that's with someone else. You're gonna get yourself killed, because if there is one thing I know about Derek Hale is that he _**will**_ kill you if you go too far. Hello, Deacon Frost!" Stefan pointed out. "And unlike the whole Elena, Bonnie won't stop him, because if there is anything I know about Bonnie is that she will do anything – even sacrifice your ass – to make her mate happy."

Damon's face darkened.

"Do you honestly see Bonnie allowing that dog to hurt someone she loves?" Damon asked his brother, brows lifted.

"Someone she loves, no." Stefan pointed out gently. "If it were Tyler, Matt or even me, no, she wouldn't let him. But despite what you think in your make believe world Damon, Bonnie doesn't love you. She doesn't want you. She never has."

"And why would she when she has Derek." Lucy butted in, causing Damon to turn bright eyes on her.

Rolling her eyes Lucy came up beside Stefan her eyes on Damon.

"Look, Damon. Let me put this straight, and in simple terms. Derek and Bonnie is always going to be. You and Bonnie? Never going to be."

Damon sneered at Lucy.

"Oh and what makes you think that, Bennett?"

"Because Bonnie can't be with you." She told him softly. "Here and Derek are _**ame soeur**_. Soul mates. As a Bennett female we have to find our male counterpart to anchor us. Steady us, strengthen us. And as airy fairy as it sounds when we meet that person our souls connect –" Lucy glanced a Stefan, who stared at her, mouth open. " – and once we consummate that relationship there is no one else for us. Even should that mate die, Bennett women can't _**be **_with anyone else. Their soul pines for it's mate."

Damon's lips twisted in disbelief.

"Really?" he asked dryly.

"Why the hell do you think Emily was alone for so long?" she asked him. "Her mate was Emmett Cullen –"

"As in my _**cousin**_ Emmett Cullen?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Yes as in your _**cousin**_ Emmett Cullen."

"But he died. In the war."

"I know. They met when she was sixteen. Obviously they had – relations. Emmett was all too ready to take her to France with him once the war was over, but he never came back. Emily was seventeen when he died."

Damon blinked, silent.

"So whatever misguided thought you have running around in your head about trying to steal Bonnie from Derek, ain't gonna happen." Lucy told him. "Should anything happen to Derek, Bonnie _**can't**_ be with you or anyone else."

Damon scowled, glaring at Lucy. Lucy waited staring at him.

"You know I'm telling you the truth, Damon." Lucy told him softly. "Because I'm too lazy to make up a lie and I don't give a fuck about your feelings to pussy foot around."

Hands clenching into fists Damon shot her a cold glare, turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen, slamming the back door as he went.

Shaking her head Lucy turned at Stefan, watching him carefully.

"So what you told Damon, that's true." He asked her, those light green eyes staring at her.

Lucy nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yep."

Stefan tilted his head, watching her.

"That soul connection thing. What does it feel like?" he asked her.

Lucy blinked at him, face void of any emotion.

"You tell me." She asked him softly.

Stefan took a step towards her.

"So from the very first time we met, you knew."

"Yep."

"Yet you didn't say a thing."

"Yep."

"Because of Elena."

Lucy's eyes narrowed at the sound of his ex's name on his lips.

"More like because of you." She shrugged green eyes on green eyes. "You thought yourself in love with her." She raised her brows. "You were willing to die for her, and let others die for her. What could I do?"

Stefan took a step forward, his eyes dark.

"I use to wonder why I felt such a pull to you. Wonder why if Elena was the love of my life, why was I dreaming what it felt like to be so deep inside you that you couldn't tell where I began and you ended."

Lucy gave him a slow, sex-filled smile.

"Reeeeeeaaaallllyyyy?" she drawled, stepping into his body and barely containing the moan of approval at the feel of that steely body next to hers.

"I use to dream about what noises you would make when I made you come. About the taste of your lips." He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. "The taste of your skin." He bit into her lower lip gently, sucking it lightly. "The taste of your blood."

Lucy chuckled, her arms coming around his shoulders, her hips bumping into his.

"And now?" she croaked as he dipped his head, trailing his lips from her jaw to her neck, nipping slightly.

"Those noises you make at the back of your throat are addictive. Just like the taste of your lips and the taste of you skin." Hard hands gripped her waist tightly before shifting to her hips.

Lucy moaned as Stefan lifted her easily, urging her legs around his waist as he carried her the short distance to the butcher's block that occupied the majority of the pack kitchen.

"Bonnie will kill us if we fuck in her kitchen." Lucy moaned as Stefan's lips latched onto her neck and began sucking.

"Then do something about it, Bennett." He rasped against her throat, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin.

Lucy's legs tightened around Stefan's waist as she visualized her bedroom, closing her eyes and moaning when Stefan's tongue did some sort of rasping thingy against her collarbone. There was a slight sensation before they appeared in bedroom, minus their clothing.

Stefan lifted his head, stared down at their naked bodies before meeting her smirk.

"Neat trick." He grinned, rubbing his lower body into hers, causing Lucy's eyes to roll back in her head.

Fuck me sideways, she thought feeling just how _**big **_Stefan was. Damn they shoulda did this sooner.

"I have many more up my sleeve." She told him, her thighs clenching around his hips.

Stefan smiled at her, reaching down to position himself at her entrance.

"Great, because I sure have a hell of a lot to teach you, Miss Bennett." He chuckled, sliding into her in one smooth thrust.

"Fuckin hell." She hissed as her stretched her to the brink. She literally felt stuffed. Full. As wet as she was, Stefan stretched the hell out of her.

"Please tell me you're alright?" Stefan asked desperately, pausing, eyes on hers.

Lucy snarled at him, moving her hips back and slamming into _**him.**_

"Fucking move Salvatore, before I tear that mammoth thing you call a cock off and use it myself!" she snapped at him, her eyes alight with lust and laughter.

Stefan gave her what she termed as the Rippah grin, holding her hips still, before moving until he was almost out of her and slamming back in, causing Lucy to almost scream in ecstasy.

"Hold on to your hat, Bennett, because you're in for one hell of a ride!"

*#*#*#*#

"So he's the one." Julian commented softly, his eyes on the woman in front of him a teasing smile touching his lips. "He's the reason why you left me."

Rolling her eyes at him, Callie settled into the seat beside him, propping her booted feet on the table in front of them.

"What we had was a little bit of fun, Julian. Don't make it out to be more than it actually was." She warned.

Julian stared at her, one dark brow raised.

"Fun, Calista? I am the Prince of the Camarilla. We do not have – fun." He said the last word distastefully but the gleam in his eyes betrayed the distaste in his voice.

Rolling her eyes, she stared at him a smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"I seem to remember a certain – _**Prince **_missing a council meeting just so he could play xbox with my baby brother." She told him pointedly.

A small grin touched Julian's lips as he lifted broad shoulders.

"I – lost all track of time." He told her.

"You told Daedalus to tell the council you were in a meeting you could not get out of with an important business colleague."

"I was defending the world from a Zombie invasion." He told her, with mock seriousness. "What was I supposed to do? Let them invade the world?"

Shaking her head at him, Callie smiled, leaning back in her seat. He could feel the heat from her skin, seeping into his, warming him like it had on so many nights before.

Before _**him.**_ Before Mason Lockwood.

Julian still wasn't sure that the dog was good enough for her. But she had made her choice, and unfortunately that choice wasn't him.

"Do you love him?" Julian asked her, turning his upper body to face her. One long arm rested on the backrest behind them, his fingers instinctively playing with a curl of hair.

It was like silk, smooth, thick, lush. He remembered he use to lose himself in the smell of her hair, peaches with a hint of vanilla. Remembered what it felt like against his skin.

Actually he remembered a lot of things when it came to this one woman that he was sure her – _**mate**_ wouldn't like one little bit.

"Yes." She told him promptly, green eyes meeting his unguarded. Julian ignored the pang of jealousy at that one word.

"Is he good to you?" he asked her, wrapping the curl around one finger, and tugging gently.

"Yes." She told him, one brow raised.

Julian took a deep breath as he stared at her. Callie Bennett was the one woman since his wife that he had opened his heart to. He could've easily seen her in his life for the rest of his days.

But she wasn't for him. Because if she was, then she would be coming back to San Francisco with him, not staying here with some flea-infested dog.

"Then that is all I ask." He lied, leaning forward, Julian embraced his ex-lover, closing his eyes and he inhaled her scent. His lips brushed her temple as his thumb nail grew, sharpened and he discreetly cut a curl of her hair, fisting it before he leaned back, smiling at her teasingly.

"Well, I must go." He told her, standing and pocketing the curl of hair. "Tell Daedalus that I will see him in San Francisco." Reaching out he tucked her hair behind one ear and resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she stood. "For helping my cousins and I."

A nostalgic smile touched his lips as he gave into temptation he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Ask and I will come, Calista." He said against her lips. "Anytime, anywhere."

Nipping her lips, Julian left, resisting the urge to punch the bristling male that stood a few meters away, his hand slipping into his pocket as he smirked at him.

Nodding politely, while wanting to rip the dog's heart out, Julian walked away from the woman he had hoped would be his wife. The woman that he was willing to break all his laws for just so she would be with him.

But the woman he loved, loved someone else. Shaking his head Julian fingered the curl of hair in his pocket. Maybe another time, another place with the same woman, this could've ended different. Maybe if the dog wasn't in the picture then she would still be his.

But Julian refused to live his life on maybes. He was the type of man who lived his life the way he wanted to, on his terms.

And if something – or someone – was in his way, then Julian felt no qualms whatsoever in getting rid of that something or someone.

Smirking Julian slid into the limo that waited for him, his eyes meeting the bright blue ones of the eldest Salvatore.

"Damon." He greeted.

"Julian."

#*#*#*#*#

Breathe, Mason, he thought resisting the urge to go after the smirking Prince and ripping him in two. That smirk, and that side glance had him on edge. As if the Prince knew something Mason did not.

And he didn't like not knowing exactly want the fucking Prince was up to. The other may think he was a man of great integrity but Mason had a feeling, given half the chance Julian Luna would take them all out just to get exactly what he wanted.

Warm, soothing hands ran up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, calming him almost instantly, causing him to close his eyes as the feel of warm lush lips pressed themselves against his.

"Ignore him." Callie told him softly.

"How can I ignore a fucking _**Prince**_ would who like nothing better than to throw my mate over his shoulder and make off with her." He told at her, his large hands palming her hips and tugging her closer.

"By distracting yourself with your said mate's lips –"she placed a wet kiss on his lips, her tongue peeking out to swipe his lower lip. "– Her hands –"those long lean fingers tugged at the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing a growl from his lips. "– her body." Arms tight around his shoulders, Callie lifted herself up, long legs winding themselves around his waist as she kissed him, his body strumming with need.

"I refuse to lose you, Callie." He told her, his voice deep as he walked them through the back door, up the stairs and into their room. "I refuse to let some punk vampire take you away from me."

Rolling her eyes as Mason plopped her down on their messy bed, Callie got to her knees, pulling her shirt over her head and smirking at him when his eyes darkened and a growl left his lips.

"That's not going to happen." She told him reaching out and tugging his shirt over his shoulders. "Because unfortunately for you, I love you." Her lips quirked at the grin that began spreading itself over his face. "And unfortunately for you, you can't get rid of me. Because I'm like a bad rash. I refuse to go away." She finished, digging her nails into his chest, marking him.

Mason's eyes darkened as his fingers traced the tattoo that stretched from her shoulder to her collar bone, drawing goose bumps along the way. He loved her tattoos. She had three in all. One donning her right forearm, denoting her Bennett heritage and her close relationship to her three cousins. One on her upper chest, reaching from her shoulder, dipping down to the tops of her breast and stretching across her collarbone, this one telling of her mother's family. Her brothers, her grandparents and where she came from.

The last one was for her fallen comrades, those she had fought along side in the army. This one was above her left breast and it had their names and the date of their death.

And he loved them, just like he loved her.

"I'm going to want to get married." He told her, his hands going to her jeans and undoing the button.

"Fine with me." She smiled at him. "Although you do realize that it's gonna hafta be a big wedding."

Mason tugged her jeans over her hips, grinning as she smacked his hands away and got to her feet.

With her on the bed, she towered over him, as she kicked her fallen jeans to the floor.

"Not a problem." He smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her thighs and placing a kiss on her belly.

"I'm serious, Mason." She said, eyeing him while he continued to place kisses on her tummy. "My Bennett side may not be too big, but my mama's side, the Stephen's are massive." She held out her hands as if her emphasize her point. "My mama alone has 10 brothers. That includes their wives, their children. Then there are my grandparents, the nanny's, the grandfathers. Honestly Maori weddings are usually massive." She told him, grinning when he lifted her and laid her back on the bed. Settling his weight over her, Mason groaned at the feel of her soft body under his.

"I don't care." He told her, placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "Besides, I'm rich. I can pay for anything you need." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"And if I need for us to be married in New Zealand?" she asked, her thumb sweeping over his cheekbone.

"Then we will be married in New Zealand." He told her. "All I need is you, Callie."

"Good to know." She teased, chuckling when he reached down to rip her panties away from her body.

"Now, enough talking." He muttered, tossing the offending garment over his shoulder. "Let's fuck."

Callie's laughter turned to gasps as Mason continued to show her exactly what he wanted.

#*#*#*#*#*

There had to be a special place in hell for people like him, Blade thought as he pulled the girl in his arms closer, the corner of his mouth kicking up as she buried her face in his chest, one long pale colored leg resting across his stomach causing him to harden again.

What was it about this girl that had him all twisted up inside? She was way too young for him. Way too innocent. Really she was just a babe. The same age as his daughter yet there was something about Caroline Forbes that just seem to call to him.

She was comfortable in what she was. Even more so than him and he had been a vamp his entire life. She was confident in her abilities, strong, beautiful. Almost too beautiful.

Staring down at her, he marveled over the contrasts of their skin. Her so pale, him so dark. She had the smoothest skin, drawing the touch of his fingers time and time again. She was cool to touch, whereas he was usually burning hot, thanks to the fact he was a dhampir. A half breed.

She still had the ability to laugh freely. Something that he was fascinated with. And her laughter wasn't one of contempt or distain. It was real and – pure. From the heart and from the belly. Something that was so foreign to him.

She wasn't intimidated by him, wasn't put off by his more than direct nature and didn't give a damn that he had tried to put her off on more than one occasion.

It seemed as if Caroline Forbes didn't know how to take no as an answer.

She had broken down the walls that he had erected around his heart. The only other person to do so had been Bonnie, but that was because she was his blood.

Caroline Forbes had busted her way through like the FBI on a take down. Unapologetic, and without reservation.

Dismissed all his protests, argued against all his points and then kissed him until all his thoughts had shattered and he didn't know his here from there.

She was a force to reckon with but Blade found himself not putting up too much of a fight.

Because he wanted this. Wanted her. From the very first moment he saw her.

And despite all his excuses as to why he shouldn't encourage the obvious feelings the girl had for him, Blade found he couldn't. Because Caroline Forbes had him bound. Willingly and totally.

Now all they had to do was tell his daughter.

"Stop thinking so hard." She murmured against his chest, causing him to jump slightly.

"Someone needs to don't you think?" he rumbled, feeling her shiver against him. Once he found out that she loved the way he sounded, he had whispered in her ear the entire time, feeling her muscles clench him hard, drawing pleasure again and again, for the both of them.

"No." she told him, raising her head and glaring at him, teasingly. "No thinking until morning. Agreed?" she asked him, settling her body over his.

Blade felt those soft curves melt into him.

"In the morning we talk to Bonnie." He told her, lifting his head and capturing her lips in a hard kiss.

"Definitely." She whispered, reaching down she positioned him at her entrance, a slow sultry smile crossing her features as she sank down on him, causing Blade's eyes to roll back in his head.

Yeah there was definitely a place in hell reserved just for him.

#*#*#*#*#*

Matt, Tyler, Scott and Stiles look at one another, hearing a moan come from one end of the house and a scream come from the other.

Tyler made a face.

"My place?" he asked the others, getting to his feet and wanting to get the hell out of there fast.

The scents were driving him crazy and making him hella horny.

Stiles nodded already half way out the door.

"Definitely your place." The only human stated, opening the door and waiting for his friends to follow him. "Your screen is way bigger than ours."

_**Oooooh. Finished now… so sad…. There may be a sequel but I hafta get it all together in my head first! Please R&R like usual to let me know what you think!**_


End file.
